


The Bennguin/Swan Lake AU Nobody Asked For

by luciferslegions



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Swan Lake & Related Fandoms, Swan Princess (1994), bennguin - Fandom, Лебединое озеро - Чайковский | Swan Lake - Tchaikovsky
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Swan Lake, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Canonical Character Death, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Heather Benn really wants to be a grandma, Heteronormativity, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jamie Benn is the prince, Jamie is pretty clueless too, Jamie is so smitten it's adorable, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Lucic is the Black Swan, M/M, Memory Alteration, Mild Blood and Gore, Non-Consensual Kissing, Orphanage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Period Typical Attitudes, Rating May Change, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Refugees, Revolutionaries, Romani Character, Self-Esteem Issues, So Jamie can make him feel better, So much angst, Starvation, Suicide, Temporary Character Death, Tragic backstory on steroids, Tyler Seguin is the mother f-ing Swan Queen, Tyler cries a lot, Tyler is kind of clueless, WIP, Warnings May Change, Z is the bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 69,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferslegions/pseuds/luciferslegions
Summary: Prince Jamie is tired of his mother pressuring him to get married, and it has reached the point where she has threatened to choose his bride for him.  Jamie's brother Jordie tries to help take his mind off of it by going on a hunt, but all Jamie wants is to be alone with his thoughts.  Jamie wanders deep into the forest until he comes upon a lake that he had previously visited many times when he was in search of solitude.  That night, however, he makes a discovery that will change his life forever.Jamie Benn = Prince SiegfriedTyler Seguin = OdetteZdeno Chara = Von RothbartMilan Lucic = OdileSLOW UPDATES
Relationships: Jamie Benn/Tyler Seguin, Jordie Benn/Jessi Kohout, Zdeno Chara/Tyler Seguin
Comments: 40
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, my hand slipped! I barfed up another story. But I couldn't help it, because I am so proud of my Dallas Stars for making it as far as they did (except that last game was atrocious wtf you guys). Also, quality title right there.
> 
> I actually began writing this story in 2015, but I never got past the first chapter. I found it again when I was deleting old emails (apparently I emailed it to myself before my old laptop broke so hooray for that!), and I revised the writing style and made the chapter longer.
> 
> I am also super excited because I appear to be the only person who has written a Hockey RPF/Swan Lake AU on AO3. (But if I'm wrong and there are others, let me know because I would read the hell outta that.) Someday I'll update my other Bennguin story, but it'll be a bit harder because the NHL website got rid of the ice tracker thing, so I can't look up the gameplay for previous seasons anymore.

Wine splattered onto the table as the goblet was brought down on the wooden surface. It looked like blood, the way it stained the hand gripping the cup.

“Jamie, what in the world are you doing?”

“I won't do it, Mother.” The Queen let out a sigh.

“Why is the concept of marriage so distasteful to you?” She asked calmly.

“I just don't like it. And there is no point.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“Jordie is older than I am, and he already has a wife. I should not have to get married, since I have no responsibilities.” Jordie snorted while his wife, Jessica, hid a smile behind her goblet.

“And if something were to happen to your brother? That was meant to be worded in the best possible way, of course,” she added and looked over at her eldest son.

“Do not worry, Mother. I know you mean well.”

“There hasn't been a war since before Grandfather was born. And there are no signs of one any time soon.” Jamie wiped the wine from his hand and tossed the napkin onto the table. “I refuse to be obligated to something that I want no part of. And marriage would just rob me of my freedom and make me miserable.”

Jamie's eyebrows knitted together stubbornly. His mother scowled at him.

“Jamie Randolph Benn, if you do not find a bride, I will find one for you!”

Rather than offering a reply, Jamie stood up with a huff and stormed out of the dining hall. Heather Benn pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head tiredly.

“Let me try and speak to him. Distract him from his pent-up frustration.”

The Queen spared a thin smile and cupped her eldest son's cheek. He smiled back at her.

“Very well. He always did listen to you.”

“Yyyyyes. Yes, he did,” he said as he avoided her gaze.

~*~

Jordie opened the door and strolled into the room. Jamie was lying on his bed and glaring holes into the ceiling. The crown prince walked over to his sulking sibling and lightly smacked him on the head.

“Grab your bow, Chubbs. We're going hunting.”

“Don't call me that.”

“Whatever, Chubbs. Now hurry up before all of the game is gone.”

“Calling me names is not going to help your case,” Jamie said as he sat up and crossed his arms.

“Alright, if you total more kills than I do, I won't call you Chubbs anymore.” Jordie held out his hand, and his younger brother took it and shook.

“You have a deal.”

Jamie headed over to his closet and grabbed his bow and quiver of arrows from the shelf. He traded his house shoes with his riding boots, even though they would be walking the whole way.

“Are you going to comb your hair while you're at it? Spray on some cologne?” Jordie asked smugly. Jamie glared at him and brushed past his shoulder.

“Watch out for poisonous plants or your rash will spread.” Jordie chuckled and mussed Jamie's hair. “Hey!”

~*~

Heather asked her sons to at least put on something warmer, but they argued that it was summer and extra layers were not needed. Jordie assured her that if they had not returned home before dark, the moon would guide their way back. She finally consented and kissed them both on the forehead before they left the sitting room. The brothers also said goodbye to Jessica and their sister, Jenny, who were both having tea with the Queen. 

It was still well before sunset, so Jamie and Jordie had no doubt that they would not have to worry about losing their way in the dark. They headed west, away from the main boundary line between the closest neighboring kingdom and their own. Nobody was allowed to hunt on their land without prior invitation. The punishment for trespassers was a hefty fine for a first incident, and if the costly monetary compensation was not enough to convince them, imprisonment was used for repeat offenses. Second incidents were extremely rare.

After a couple of hours passed, the brothers had counted a grand total of nothing. Jordie joked that maybe they had already killed everything, but Jamie's bad mood from supper had not dispersed.

“You can go back if you want to. I want to keep looking for a while longer.”

“I am not going to leave you out here by yourself, Jamie. Mother would kill me if anything happened to you.” His voice then took on a joking tone. “And _then_ you would have to worry about responsibilities.”

“Go back to your wife,” Jamie snapped. Jordie simply watched him. “I need some time to myself.”

“Alright,” Jordie said apprehensively. “But don't stay out here too long. Mother worries about you enough as it is.”

Rather than responding, Jamie hefted his quiver higher on his shoulder and continued into the forest. He kept walking further and further, and still he found nothing. Even though he had not seen or heard any animals, these moments of freedom and solitude were a welcome reprieve. Why couldn’t his mother understand that this was what he wanted and not some clingy woman weighing him down? Just the very idea of marriage gave him a headache.

Jamie was starting to feel a bit parched, so he made his way towards the lake. It was a relatively small lake, not much in regards to fish. But it was a good place for quiet and reflection. It was also a good place to watch for thirsty animals. As he approached the bank of the lake and knelt down, Jamie set his bow and quiver aside and cupped water into his hands. He drank several mouthfuls and wiped at his chin. He watched as the wind created ripples on the lake and the faint shadows cast by the ruined watchtower.

A noise from above made Jamie look up towards the sky. It sounded like the flutter of wings, but he saw nothing. Then a white shape passed over him.

Jamie slowly reached for his bow and a single arrow, and he waited until the animal was in a stationary position. He watched as the swan slowed its descent with its large wingspan. The poor thing would never see the arrow coming because its back was towards him. Just as he lined up his shot, the clouds moved and allowed the moon to emit its light.

Jamie spared a glance up at the moon, and then he returned his gaze to his prey. His breath hitched and he lowered his weapon slightly when the water started to swirl around the swan while it flapped its wings. It was momentarily obscured by a vortex, and then the water began to dissipate. When all was still again, Jamie blinked his eyes wide and his jaw dropped.

Where there had once been a swan now stood a young man. He still had his back turned, so Jamie was unable to see his face. This had never happened before, all the times Jamie came to this place, and he wondered who this youth was and why he transformed like that. He was dressed fairly simply, with a hint of elegance, in a loose white tunic that hung low on his shoulders and long brown shorts. Because the water was halfway up to his knees, Jamie couldn’t tell if he was wearing shoes. 

Jamie took a couple steps backwards, but the heel of his boot snapped a twig. As soon as he turned around, the young man's brown eyes locked with his own. He appeared to be a few years younger than Jamie. His gaze moved from Jamie's face to the bow and arrow held in his grasp. Jamie slowly set them down next to his feet in an attempt to demonstrate that he was not a threat, but the youth was still watching him nervously.

“I am not going to hurt you. I... I didn't know.” He said nothing, so Jamie tried again. “Can you understand me?”

“Yes.”

“My name is Jamie. I am the prin—”

“I know who you are,” he interrupted. Jamie’s mouth snapped shut with a click of his teeth. “I'm sorry. I didn't mean for my words to sound like that.”

“It's alright.” Jamie waited to hear his name, if he felt inclined to tell him. When the silence seemed to stretch longer than was comfortable, the younger man let out a sigh.

“My name is Tyler.”

“How old are you?”

“My eighteenth birthday was three months ago.” Judging by the look on his face, Tyler seemed confused as to why he was asked about his age.

“I turn twenty-one in July.” Tyler merely nodded, not appearing to be all that impressed. And why should he be? “So... are you a swan or a human?” A dumb question, but it wouldn't hurt to ask.

“Human. But a sorcerer placed a curse upon me. I am a swan by day, and then I return to my human form at night.”

“Well, is there a way to break it?” Tyler ran a hand over his face, as if he was embarrassed to say it. Even his cheeks darkened slightly.

“Only if my true love vows to love only me. If they are unfaithful, I will die.” Tyler’s voice had a sort of mocking sing-song tone to it, and he rolled his eyes during his explanation. He then chuckled mirthlessly. “You are only the second person I have seen since I was brought to this place. And there probably aren't very many girls wandering around in the woods at night.”

“I'm the second? Who was the first?”

“The monster who did this to me.” Tyler rubbed at his arm and stared at the water. “He comes here every night. You should leave, he will probably be here soon.”

“Then let him come. I want to see who he is and—”

“You don't understand. He will break you with his bare hands. He doesn't need to use his magic to kill you.” Jamie stared at him in disbelief.

“So, you are just going to give up?”

Tyler turned his back towards him again and let out a sigh. He rubbed his arms as if trying to warm himself, but it was a hot summer night.

“Just go, before he finds out you were here.”

Jamie grumbled under his breath and snatched his bow and quiver from the ground, but he forgot about the arrow he had pointed at the swan. He stormed off into the forest and made his way back towards the castle.

About ten minutes later, he changed his mind and turned back. He wasn’t going to be scared off that easily. He looked for a large tree to hide behind, just so he could see what the sorcerer looked like. He wanted to see what was so intimidating about him. Jamie hunkered down when he heard approaching footsteps. From all of the noise they made, the man must have been fairly large.

Jamie's suspicion was correct. A man that appeared to have been at least half a foot taller than him, possibly more, stepped through the trees and made his way to the lake. Tyler hung his head and avoided making eye contact with him.

“Are you still not speaking to me?” The man's accent was foreign, and Jamie couldn't figure out where it was from. “Look at me, Tyler.”

Tyler crossed his arms over his chest and raised his chin towards the sky. If he had been watching, he would have noticed that the man bent down to pick up the forgotten arrow. Jamie mentally kicked himself for being so careless.

“Had any visitors lately?”

“Just you,” Tyler said flatly, but there was still the slightest hint of a tremor underneath.

“I don't use a bow.” Tyler's body became rigid, and he slowly turned around. “You know how I feel about dishonesty.”

“Yes. I know.”

Jamie could tell from how much he was trembling that Tyler was scared of this man. And he couldn't blame him. Just the size of him was enough to make anyone turn and flee, but the fact that he also knew magic made him an even more intimidating figure.

“So, who was it?”

“Prince Jamie of House Benn.” Jamie cringed. He hadn't expected Tyler to actually tell him! The sorcerer raised an eyebrow in faint interest.

“The little princeling?” That stung.

“I suppose,” Tyler said with a dismissive shrug.

“Did he offer to set you free?” He was pinching the pointed end of the arrow between his large fingers.

“He wouldn't have been able to do anything.” Jamie scowled and shook his head.

“Why do you say that?”

“Because he is a man.” The arrow snapped like a twig, and it made both Jamie and Tyler jump. Tyler nibbled on his bottom lip. “Zdeno, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry.”

'Zdeno? What a strange name.'

“Why do you continue to reject my affections? Can you not see how much I—?”

“Don’t you _dare_ say another word!” Both Jamie and the sorcerer flinched in surprise at Tyler’s change in tone. Whatever fear the young man had felt before, it had been replaced by rage. “You took me from my family and turned me into a swan. And then you erased everyone’s memories so that they would not know to look for me. You made my parents forget that they have a son! You made Candace and Cassidy forget that they have a brother!”

Jamie’s mouth fell open. Not only had this Zdeno guy kidnapped Tyler, but he’d also made everyone who knew him _forget_ they knew him. Jamie wondered where Tyler’s home was and if he, himself, was one of the people who had forgotten about him. Tyler already seemed to know who he was even before he was able to properly introduce himself, so had they actually known each other in the past?

“I did what I had to do so that no one would interfere,” Zdeno argued, trying to defend his actions, but Tyler was not having any of it.

“If you truly love someone, then you would never purposely try to hurt them. What you feel for me is not love. I don’t know what it is, but I _do_ know what it is _not_.”

Tyler crossed his arms and turned his back on the sorcerer again, as if saying with his body language that their conversation was over. However, the sorcerer seemed to have other ideas, because he tossed the broken arrow away and lumbered towards the lake. Even after he entered the water, Tyler still did not turn around.

“Look—!” Jamie clapped a hand over his mouth. 

Tyler’s form tensed for a moment when he heard Jamie’s voice, but before he could move, Zdeno gripped his arms and spun him around. Tyler tried to jerk free from the strong grip, shoving and beating against the other man’s chest, but it seemed to have no effect whatsoever.

“Let go of me! I hate you!” 

Any other retort that Tyler might have uttered was smothered when the sorcerer pulled his small body against him and crushed their lips together. Jamie thought he could see the moon’s reflection in the tears that streamed down Tyler’s face, and he could faintly hear a muffled whimper escape his throat. There was a strange shift in the air that made the hair on the back of Jamie’s neck stand on end, and Zdeno’s hands started to glow. The same light then appeared around Tyler’s form, and the sorcerer caught him as his legs collapsed underneath him. 

Zdeno lifted Tyler into his arms and carried him bridal style towards a large tree near the lake. Jamie couldn’t see it from his hiding place, but there was a sort of makeshift bed beneath the tree that looked, unironically, almost like a large nest. Zdeno laid Tyler there on his back, and Jamie tried to stay as still as possible when the sorcerer stood up and looked out at the surrounding forest. He seemed to be listening for him. Jamie kept his hand over his mouth and held his breath, but the pounding in his head was becoming a distraction. About a minute later, the sorcerer stepped away from the tree and walked deeper into the forest. Once he could no longer see him or hear the echo of his footsteps, Jamie snatched his bow and quiver from the ground and ran without looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea when this story is supposed to take place, but it's probably Victorian Era or before that (that's so specific wow). Also, I'm not going to follow traditional speech patterns of the time period (whenever it is). Both Jamie and Tyler are from royal families, and their kingdoms are meant to be located in their hometowns. 
> 
> I originally considered including some elements from The Swan Princess, like having Marchand and Bergie there to be Tyler's BFFs. But then I changed my mind, because I'm already doing that in my other hockey fic and I wanted Tyler to suffer (I enjoy making my characters miserable hehehe). I think the only Swan Princess things I included were Tyler's transformation and Jamie using a bow.
> 
> I am not trying to portray Chara in a bad way. I have great respect for him as a player (I mean, I know I wouldn't be able to play in a playoff game less than 24 hours after I had surgery on my jaw at that age), but I thought he would be the perfect Von Rothbart. I'm 5'3", so to me he's a big scary dude.
> 
> Sorry for the longer than necessary author's note. I hope you enjoyed and please let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I actually have the first 8 chapters done, but I'm going to post this one because I'm such a nice person (not really). I should be doing homework, but Bennguin is taking over my life.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!

By the time the castle walls came into view, Jamie thought his lungs would either pop like a bubble or spontaneously combust. Or both. He staggered towards the gate, and he barely registered the swinging lantern that his brother carried as he rushed out to meet him.

“Where the hell were you, Jamie? I looked everywhere for you! Mother has been worried sick!” Jordie blinked owlishly when Jamie walked past him without saying a word. “Hello, Earth to Chubbs?”

“Talk later. Too tired,” Jamie managed to get out between sharp intakes of breath.

‘He _must_ be tired. He still hasn’t said anything about calling him Chubbs,’ Jordie thought to himself.

The two brothers passed under the archway and Jordie told the guards on duty to lock the gate. Jordie continued to follow Jamie closely, and when his younger brother immediately headed towards his room, he reconsidered telling him to go see their mother first. He could hear Jamie’s heavy breathing, and he figured that he probably would be unable to get out a coherent excuse for why he stayed out so late. Jordie decided to at least alert their mother to Jamie’s return and persuade her to delay the firestorm she was going to unleash upon him until morning.

~*~

As soon as Jamie collapsed on his bed, he did not open his eyes again until the sun attempted to blind him through the window. Although his sleep was uninterrupted, images of what he had seen in the forest frequently entered his mind during the night. The brief conversation he’d had with Tyler, the sorcerer’s unwelcomed appearance, and the short demonstration of his magical abilities flashed behind his eyelids repeatedly.

“He would have turned into a swan again,” Jamie muttered in the quiet room as he gazed out the window. He jumped when the door opened and Jordie entered the room. “Don’t you know how to knock? Mother made certain that manners were conditioned into me, so I figured you would have learned them, too.”

“I have better manners than you do. And I did knock, several times. I thought that maybe this time I would actually be able to wake you, but I see you’re already up.” Jordie stood with his hands on his hips. “You slept in your clothes from yesterday?”

“I was tired. And besides, they’re not that dirty.” Jamie then pulled the collar of his shirt towards his nose and he grimaced. “Never mind.”

“From the way you were panting, I assumed you had run the entire way back.”

“I did.” Jamie pushed the covers away and dragged himself out of bed with a groan.

“Well, hurry and wash up. Mother is still furious, and it would be a bad idea to make her wait any longer than you already have.”

“I know, I know. I never meant to make her worry. I just got distracted.”

“By what?” Jordie asked with an arched eyebrow. Jamie seemed to debate with himself about whether or not to answer.

“I’ll tell you all at breakfast.”

“You mean lunch? You already slept through breakfast.”

“Really?” Jordie nodded. “Then I suppose I’ll have to tell you all at lunch.”

“Try not to take too long,” Jordie said as he moved towards the doorway. “I don’t know how much longer I can hold Mother back.”

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

~*~

After Jamie bathed and changed into clean clothes, he immediately made his way downstairs to the dining room. Knowing his mother, if he stalled any longer, she would drag him down there by his ear. He let out a sigh, not only because he still wasn’t quite awake enough to deal with the severe chastising he was about to receive, but also because he couldn’t stop thinking about Tyler. He wanted to run to the lake and see if he was okay, but it wouldn’t matter because Jamie was unlikely to get any answers out of a swan. At least nothing in English. Because of her obsession with him getting married, maybe his mother would know who Tyler’s family is; if they were nobles, of course. From the way he was dressed, it was somewhat hard to tell. If Jamie didn’t know any better, he would have said that Tyler was wearing sleepwear.

Even before he entered the room, the hair on the back of his neck stood up. To say that Heather Benn was in a bad mood would be an understatement. The look of sympathy on Jordie’s face helped just as little as the smirk on his sister’s. She had always enjoyed watching her brothers get a scolding. He was about to be buried alive and she would watch the whole thing while sipping at a glass of wine.

“Good mor—I mean… afternoon, Mother,” Jamie said cautiously. There was a vein popping out of her forehead. “I’m sorry for staying out late, by myself. And I’m sorry for making you worry.”

As soon as he finished speaking, all of the tenseness quickly eased from her shoulders. The vein disappeared on her forehead, and after releasing a deep exhale, she nodded curtly.

“I accept your apology.” She then pinned him with her eyes. “But don’t even _think_ about doing it again.”

“Me? I would never,” Jamie said innocently, but Heather was not moved. Jamie had used that tactic enough times that she was now immune to it. Now that the apology was out of the way, everyone began to help themselves to lunch.

“Your brother said you came home late because you were distracted. By what, exactly?” The Queen swirled her goblet before taking a small sip. Her eyes narrowed when she noticed that Jamie seemed to be way too preoccupied with spreading four layers of butter on his bread. “Or should I say ‘by _whom?_ ’”

The table’s other occupants all turned their eyes on him, and he accidentally stabbed his knife through the slice of bread he was holding, which had enough butter on it to clog his arteries. Jamie sucked in a deep breath, not only to figure out the right words to say but also to calm his nerves. He set the knife down and laid the bread on his plate, where it would remain for the duration of the meal, before he opened his mouth.

“Do you know of any noble families who have two daughters named Candace and Cassidy?” Whatever it was Heather had expected him to say, that certainly wasn’t it.

“The Seguins are the only ones that I am aware of,” she answered.

“And what about a son?” Heather arched an eyebrow, just as Jordie had only a few moments ago. That was probably a trait he had inherited from her.

“The Seguins have no male heir,” she said matter-of-factly. Her eyes widened for a moment before her expression changed into a conspiratorial one. “Are you interested in one of the Seguin girls? Is the reason why you were late because you have been meeting—?”

“What? No! Of course not. It was just a question, nothing more.” He could still feel her eyes on him, so he focused on stirring his food around on his plate. “When does Father return?”

“He said in his last letter that he would be here by the end of the month.” Heather was pouting because of the quick change in subject, but she would get the truth out of him eventually. “Do not worry, Jamie. Your father would never miss your birthday.” 

“I know that. I just miss him.”

“We all do. But the good thing about him being gone for so long means that he will have more stories to tell.”

Jamie nodded, and his lips curled into a thin smile. Although he was looking forward to seeing his father again, his thoughts wandered back to Tyler. It seemed that what he’d said the night before about the sorcerer erasing everyone’s memories of him was true, unless there was another family with a Candace and Cassidy that his mother was not aware of. But Jamie doubted that, since she knew everything about the noble houses; at least the ones with unmarried sons and daughters. The only way to find out was to return to the lake tonight and ask him.

~*~

After lunch, Jamie grabbed his bow and arrows before heading to the outdoor archery range. Technically, the Benns had two archery ranges that were outdoors, but the one that was known as the “indoor” range was within the palace walls. When Jamie was first learning archery, his aim was so terrible that a second range had to be set up outside the palace walls, far away from other people. Even after his skills greatly improved, he still preferred to use the newer range. He said it was because the view was better, but he also liked the solitude.

Practicing archery usually helped to calm his mind, but today it seemed to just make him feel even more stressed. His aim, which was almost always perfect, was all over the place. On more than one occasion he had to stop himself from snapping his bow over his leg in frustration. 

What was the cause of his lack of focus? He kept imagining the wooden post turning into a swan. He had almost shot Tyler last night. He aimed his arrow at the swan’s back and thought nothing of it. If Tyler hadn’t transformed when he did, Jamie would have killed him. How many of the other animals he’d hunted had been under a similar enchantment? With a grunt, Jamie yanked the last arrow out of the target and returned to his spot so he could do it all over again. The way that his thoughts kept drifting back to Tyler was making him even more stressed. And the sudden, but expected, appearance of his brother didn’t help.

“Didn’t you say just last night that there was no threat of an oncoming war?” Jordie asked as he watched his sibling litter the wooden post with arrows as if it had insulted him.

“Yeah, so?”

“So, why are you acting like there is one? I’ve never seen you so intense.”

“I’m not.” Not what? Acting like there is a war coming or looking intense?

“Are you getting ready to fight a bear or something?”

“Something like that.” 

The sorcerer and a bear were similar in size, but as far as he knew, bears can’t do magic. Jordie continued to watch him silently as he pulled the arrows out and prepared to shoot them again. 

“By the way, Chubbs, you never did tell me what kept you out so late.”

“Don’t call me Chubbs.” At least that was back to normal.

“I will stop calling you Chubbs if you answer my question.” 

Jamie stood still, focusing on the target, and then he released the arrow. It landed a bit high, but at least he hit something. Most of the arrows he’d already shot ended up somewhere in the dirt.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.”

“Why is that?” The next arrow hit its mark.

“Because even I am beginning to question myself if what I saw was real.” Jamie’s hand was beginning to cramp, so he pressed against his palm with his other thumb. “In order to find out if it really happened, I need to go back.”

“Did you get abducted by fairies or something? You are acting really strange.” Jamie seemed to seriously consider this.

“That’s a possibility.” Jordie raised an eyebrow again before shaking his head.

“I’m not sticking around. I don’t want to catch your weirdness.”

“Well, that’s fine with me. Because I don’t want to catch your rash.”

~*~

After Jordie went back inside, Jamie collected all of his arrows and walked to the southernmost region of the kingdom, towards the beach. The ocean was one of his other favorite places to go to, besides the woods and the outdoor archery range. The cool breeze was soothing against his heated skin. The hypnotic ebb and flow of the tide made him feel loose and relaxed, even free from all of his responsibilities and burdens, which were actually few in number. He sat down on the edge of a cliff, overlooking the sea, and he laid his bow and arrows on the ground beside him. 

An unknown period of time had passed, spent just staring out at the waves, but Jamie still felt agitated. It was almost as if the adrenaline from his earlier archery practice had been replaced with anticipation. If he’d had the power to do so, he would make the setting of the sun happen sooner.

“How can a person that you’ve met only once make you feel this way? Why do I want to see him again so badly? Why does he occupy my every thought?” He asked the wind. A moment later, there was an answer, but it did not come from the wind.

“Talking to yourself, Jamie?” Jamie glanced over his shoulder just as Jenny came to a stop beside him. She was wearing a nice gown, so she couldn’t sit on the ground. That is, unless she wanted to be chewed out by their mother later, which she didn’t.

“No. Just to anyone who wanted to listen.” She gave him a strange look. “Did Mother send you?”

“No. I asked Jordie where you were, because it is almost time for supper, but he said he hadn’t seen you since you were at the outdoor range over two hours ago.”

“Two hours? I didn’t realize I had been out here that long. I guess I just had a lot on my mind and wasn’t paying attention to the time.”

“You do seem a bit more scatterbrained than usual…” Her eyes shifted towards him, but he continued to stare out at the ocean. “Are Mother’s threats of finding you a bride finally getting to you?”

“What does it mean when, no matter what you’re doing, you keep thinking about a person?” Jamie asked after a minute.

“Well, little brother, that sounds like love to me.” Jamie jerked his head towards her and stared at her as if she suddenly turned purple.

“But I’ve only met them one time! I can’t be in love!”

“It could be that ‘love at first sight’ thing they all talk about in romance novels.” He shook his head.

“I’m sure it’s something else. I barely know him, and we talked for less than five minutes.” Jamie’s eyes widened even more when he realized his mistake, and he silently hoped that his sister missed his slip of the tongue. 

“Did you just say ‘him?’” Jamie slumping his shoulders was all the answer she needed. “Have I met him?”

“No. At least… as far as I know. I’m not sure.”

“This… wouldn’t have anything to do with the Seguins, would it? You were asking Mother all those odd questions earlier at lunch.”

“Actually, it might. But I can’t say for certain.” 

Jenny could tell that her brother was being vague in his responses on purpose. He was definitely hiding something. But was it for himself, or was he protecting this other person? In normal situations, she would usually tease him about his feelings, in a good-natured way, of course. The only reason she chose not to do so this time was because something was clearly bothering him. 

“Just promise me that you’ll be careful, whatever it is you have gotten yourself into. And don’t try to do everything alone. You know you can always ask Jordie and me for help.”

“I know that. Thanks for the offer. If it becomes too much, you will be the first to know.” He picked up his bow and arrows and got to his feet, swaying a little bit from sitting so long. “I should probably show up early for supper to make Mother happy.”

“Oh? And why is that?” Jenny asked as she looped her arm through one of his.

“Because I am going to see him again tonight.”

“Why do you not visit him during the day? I can’t speak for his family, but I’m sure Mother would understand. She might be disappointed because she won’t be able to plan your wedding, but she would get over it eventually.” Jamie heaved a sigh.

“I’m not getting married. And I already told you, I have only met him one time.” With his free hand, he ran his fingers through his wind-tousled hair. “Besides, I can only see him at night.”

“How come?”

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” Jenny seemed to take his word for it, because she said nothing more about the matter.

‘There is no way that what I am feeling is love. And even if it was, I wouldn’t be able to break the curse anyway because Tyler is only interested in girls.’ 

When that thought entered his mind, it was quickly followed by a feeling of sadness that Jamie couldn’t explain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh Jamie is so precious. He needs a hug.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. So much angst.
> 
> Also I made a thing. Sorry it's so huge for non-mobile users. 

After supper was over, Jamie offered to play cards with his mother in the family room. This earned him four sets of startled looks, but he tried to keep his expression neutral. Jamie had hoped that making his mother happy would get her off his back and, ideally, overlook the fact that he was going to sneak out later. While she was more than pleased that he wanted to spend time with her, Heather Benn knew he was up to something and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

Over two hours went by and the score was currently Heather 14 and Jamie 0. Jamie had never shown an interest in playing card games, so of course he was terrible at it. Jenny was reading a book while Jordie and Jessica were both drinking tea and chatting quietly. As soon as the sky turned a warm orange color, Jamie glanced over at the window and let out an overly exaggerated yawn.

“It sounds like _someone_ is ready for bed,” Heather said casually as she straightened the cards and replaced them in their tin.

“I guess I am.” Jamie looked towards the window again before he got up from the table and kissed her on the cheek. “Goodnight, Mother.”

“Goodnight, Jamie. See you in the morning.” She looked down at the tin of cards with a smile on her face as he left the room. As soon as the door closed behind him, her lips formed a thin line. There was tense energy in the air as the silence continued to drag on. “Alright, you two. Tell me everything.”

Jordie and Jenny’s eyes met, and it seemed like they were trying to telepathically urge the other to say something. Finally, they both turned their gazes towards their mother and Jordie was the first to speak.

“I think you should ask Jamie if you want to know. It’s not really our place to say…”

“Jamie will not talk about his personal life with me, so that is why I am asking you.”

“Mother, Jordie is right,” Jenny said. “It is not our place. But I also believe Jamie will be reluctant to talk about it because he does not fully understand it, himself. At least, that was the impression I got.”

“Is Jamie alright?” The Queen looked concerned because of what her daughter just said.

“Yes, I am sure he is fine. He just needs some time to figure things out. He agreed to ask Jordie or me for help if he needed it.” This seemed to put Heather Benn at ease. 

“Although… he will probably get mad at me for saying this. He is planning to go out again tonight. I am only telling you so that his absence will not be such a surprise.”

“I see.”

“Wherever Jamie goes at night, I am sure it is not endangering his life. If it was something that serious, then I doubt he would have told Jenny about it,” Jordie offered.

“I suppose you do have a point.” She then let out a sigh. “I just wish he would confide in me.”

“To be fair, Mother, you have been pressuring him a lot lately to get married,” Jenny commented.

“I only want what is best for him.”

“Marriage to a complete stranger would not bring him happiness, so is it really in his best interest?”

“But it would not be a _complete stranger_ ,” the Queen argued.

“You threatened to choose a bride for him because he has not put forth any effort in finding one, himself. I am not trying to guilt you, Mother, but perhaps you are too involved in this? If he is meant to spend the rest of his life with someone, it would probably be better if it was someone that he chose. Would you rather he be happy living alone or miserable living with someone he feels no emotional connection to?”

“You are right. I have made a terrible mistake.” She quickly stood up from the chair in a flurry of skirts. “I need to go and apologize to him.”

“Ah, that might not…” Jordie stammered, but his mother had already swept from the room. She was a woman on a mission. “He’s a goner.”

“Yeah,” Jenny agreed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

~*~

As soon as Heather realized her mistake, her protective instincts took over and she ran through the corridors faster than what would normally be considered possible in heels. Jamie might be truly hurting, and all she had cared about was what she wanted for him. Had her daughter not said those words to her, she might have pushed him far enough to the point that he would never confide in her again. She had to make things right.

“Jamie, are you still awake?” She asked before she knocked on his door. She could hear shuffling noises in the room and what sounded like Jamie muttering to himself. “Jamie?”

“Wait, don’t come in! I’m not—!” 

In typical parent fashion, Heather did the _exact opposite_ of what her son asked her to do. When she pushed open his bedroom door, he stood frozen with one of his riding boots halfway on his foot and the other tipped over on the floor. His blankets had been pulled back, and the lumpy appearance was evidence that he’d hastily tried to hide something. There was an overcoat hanging over the foot of the bed, but it was one of Jamie’s old ones that no longer fit him.

“I uh… I can explain.” The nervousness in his voice broke her heart. The fact that he was sneaking around proved that he had to hide things from her. That he did not fully trust her with his secrets.

“There is no need, Jamie,” she said as she raised her hand in an attempt to calm him.

“You mean you’re not mad?” 

She wanted to go to him and wrap her arms around him, just as she used to do when he was younger and needed comfort. Instead, she forced herself to remain where she was and only shook her head.

“I do fear for your safety, and it is my job as your mother to worry about you. But I am not angry. If whatever you are doing is truly that important to you, I will not stand in your way. I just wish that you would talk to me once in awhile if you have a problem.” Heather had lowered her gaze to the floor, so she was startled when he suddenly came over and pulled her into an embrace.

“Thank you. I’m sorry for making you worry.” She hugged him back and her eyes began to moisten. “I will tell you, someday. I just need more time.”

“Alright. I think I can wait a little longer.” After she pulled back slightly and wiped at her eyes, her lips curled into a shaky smile. “Just promise me you will be careful. And don’t stay out late and make yourself sick.”

“I promise.” He pressed his lips to her forehead. After gently squeezing his hands, she turned away and left him once again alone. He sighed so deeply that he thought he might collapse. “That was way too scary.”

Jamie was surprised that his mother had agreed to let him follow through with his plan of sneaking out, and he had a feeling that Jenny had something to do with it. He was a little annoyed that his sister had told her about their conversation, but he also knew that if she hadn’t that their mother would have never approved. 

A few seconds passed before he realized how dark it was getting outside. His mother’s visit had already delayed him longer than he would have liked. If he didn’t hurry, he might not make it to the lake in time before the sorcerer showed up for his nightly visit. As he finished putting on his boots and grabbed the overcoat and his bow and arrows, which had been poorly hidden under the blanket, he left his room and made his way towards the stables. Riding a horse was not ideal, since Zdeno would probably see it and would be aware of his presence, but the late hour left him with no other choice.

~*~

Just after he made it halfway to the lake, Jamie slowed his horse to an easy trot until they reached a clearing. He dismounted and tied the reins around the branch of a familiar landmark, an old gnarly tree which had several holes in the trunk that, when seen in the daytime, looked like a laughing face. To the right side of the tree was a small pool. Jamie knew that his horse would be alright because he had enough water and grass to satisfy his appetite. Slinging his quiver of arrows over his shoulder and carrying the bow and overcoat in the crook of his elbow, he continued the rest of the way on foot.

Because the moon was covered by some clouds, it was harder to see where he was going. But he had been to this lake many times in his life, so he knew he was heading in the right direction. Every so often, Jamie thought he heard a sound behind him. He would stop walking and listen carefully, narrowing his eyes in an attempt to see any signs of movement in the darkness. Each time, however, he was never able to find anything. Perhaps his nerves were causing his mind to play tricks on him. At least, he hoped that was all it was and that he wasn’t being hunted.

After another few minutes, the moon was finally able to shine its light. He was able to see a little better, but by now his eyes had gotten used to the darkness. A bright light appeared several yards ahead, and Jamie could hear a faint splashing noise. If he had to guess, he assumed that Tyler had just transformed. So, did that mean that he did not automatically return to his human form as soon as the sun set? Was the transformation triggered by the light of the moon, instead? That must have been a bit of a pain since it rained so much in this area.

As he got closer, Jamie saw Tyler suddenly turn his head in his direction. He must have made a noise, and judging by the way Tyler turned his back and crossed his arms, he probably assumed that it was Zdeno. Even after he came to a stop a few feet from the edge of the lake, Tyler still blatantly ignored him.

“Are you giving me the cold shoulder?” Jamie asked with a tone of feigned hurt. Tyler stiffened for a second before he turned around and faced him.

“It’s you.” Tyler sounded as if he couldn’t believe that Jamie would actually come back. His next words were more accusatory than relieved. “What are you doing here?” 

Jamie stepped forward until his toes met the edge of the lake. Tyler’s gaze lowered to the poorly folded garment that was held out to him.

“I brought you this, in case you get cold.” Tyler took the overcoat hesitantly and unfolded it so he could examine it. “It doesn’t fit me anymore and it’s just going to collect dust in my closet. I thought maybe you would be able to wear it… if you wanted to.”

“Thank you.” Tyler tried to slip his arms through the sleeves, but the garment weighed more than he’d expected. 

“Here, let me help you.” Jamie accepted the overcoat and held it open so that Tyler could put it on. Tyler then pulled the coat closed and buttoned it. He turned back around and looked down to gauge how it looked on him. “It looks like a good fit.”

“Thank you,” Tyler said again, but his voice was slightly shaky, this time. It was not due to emotions but because he could smell Jamie’s scent all over the garment. It was actually quite pleasant. “It’s not cold this time of the year, but at least I’ll have something to wear so I won’t feel so… naked.”

“But you’re wearing clothes,” Jamie blurted out in an attempt to ignore the uneasiness he felt when Tyler commented on his nakedness. “Although, they do kind of look like sleepwear.”

“That’s because they are.” The iciness in Tyler’s voice prevented Jamie from speaking. “Zdeno kidnapped me in the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep.”

“I’m sorry.” Tyler shrugged.

“Why? You didn’t do anything.” 

The conversation had taken an uncomfortable turn that Jamie had not wanted it to take. He didn’t like the expression on Tyler’s face, a mixture of sad and scared and bitter. He needed to gather as much information as he could before the sorcerer showed up.

“Actually, I also came here to ask you something. See, I may have overheard what you said last night, about how your family had forgotten about you.”

“So, you did stay. I thought I heard your voice.” Jamie nodded.

“You mentioned your sisters, and today I asked my mother if she was familiar with their names. Is your family name Seguin?” Tyler’s eyes widened for a moment, and then there was a flash of what may have been relief before he nodded his head. “Did we know each other before?”

“I wouldn’t say we _knew_ each other, but you did visit my home once. Your parents were trying to arrange a marriage between your sister and me.” Tyler then let out a chuckle, seeming to remember something funny. “Your sister wanted no part of it. And she said that she would rather marry one of my sisters than marry me.”

“That does sound like something Jenny would say,” Jamie said with a laugh. He then clapped a hand over his mouth and looked around for any sign of the sorcerer. 

“He has not come, yet. I would have felt the vibrations in the ground from his footsteps first.” That was a bit of a disturbing thought. Tyler must have been here long enough to know when the sorcerer was coming even before he was able to see him. “Unfortunately, he never appears at the same time, so I do not know when he will come. But you should leave, just to be safe.”

“Can I come visit you again?” Tyler raised an eyebrow and tilted his head in a comical way.

“You actually want to?” 

“Well, I thought you might like some other company besides him,” Jamie said in an attempt to sound nonchalant.

“That is up to you. It’s not like I can stop you.”

“I won’t come if you don’t want me to.” Tyler’s mouth fell slightly open. Jamie then looked down and kicked at the dirt. “I mean… I hope you would want me to…”

“But won’t your family worry?”

“Well, my brother and sister are fine with it. And my father is traveling at the moment. Of course, my mother worries, but she knows I leave the palace at night. She just doesn’t know where it is that I go to.”

“And what about _your_ family?” Jamie furrowed his brow in confusion. Wasn’t that the exact same question he’d just answered? “Aren’t you married?”

“Me? No way.”

“Don’t you like girls?”

“Yeah, I like girls. I guess.” Jamie rubbed the back of his head to try and hide his embarrassment. “I don’t really like talking about my love life, to be honest.”

“I guess that topic is off limits, then. Good to know.” 

‘This is so awkward, make it stop,’ Jamie mentally groaned. If he’d had a mirror, he imagined that his face was currently the same shade as a tomato.

“I’m sorry for asking. It was none of my business.”

“What? No, no. It’s nothing like that.” Jamie didn’t like seeing Tyler so upset. “My mother is constantly pestering me about still being a bachelor, so it just kind of annoys me. I’m tired of hearing about it, that’s all.”

“I know what you mean. Every night for the past three months Zdeno has asked me the same question. And I have given him the same answer.”

“Why did he kidnap you? I mean, did he know who you were or did he just see you one day and decide to… you know?”

“He served my father for several years. I never knew what his official position was at court, maybe some sort of adviser. Nobody had any idea of what he actually was, though. What he was capable of. 

“I was always kind to him, and as a child I was fascinated by how tall he was. He would tell me stories about his homeland, and I had always enjoyed learning about other places.” There had been a small smile on Tyler’s lips up until that point. 

“When I turned eighteen, and was of marrying age, Zdeno asked my father for permission to court me. My father was furious and he stripped Zdeno of whatever titles he’d held and banished him. The day after, I asked my father about it, but he just got angry and refused to answer my questions. At the time, I was sad that he was gone. I had genuinely enjoyed spending time with him, and I guess I didn’t fully understand why he was sent away.

“A few nights later, I went to bed like normal. The next morning, I woke up here. In the reflection of the water, there was a swan staring back at me. I thought I was just having a bad dream. Then Zdeno appeared and told me not to worry, that no one was going to keep us apart.” Tyler let out a shuddering breath, and he pulled the overcoat tighter around his body. 

“I don’t know if it was because I was seeing him through non-human eyes, but he looked different from every other time I had seen him. Instead of being happy to see him, I was afraid of him. Because he did not seem alarmed that I had been turned into a swan, I knew that he must have been the one to do it, somehow. And later that night, the first time I transformed in the moonlight, he told me everything.” Tyler looked down and his shoulders began to shake. Several tears created ripples on the water’s surface.

“I felt so betrayed. I had always believed that he was a good person. I had trusted him, and then he did this to me! He took everything from me!”

Jamie set his bow and quiver on the ground before he waded into the shallow water. He stopped just in front of Tyler and then wrapped his arms around his shuddering frame. Tyler stiffened in his embrace, but he kept sniffling.

“Is this okay?” Jamie asked. When he felt Tyler nod against his shoulder, he tightened his grip slightly. “I’m sorry you had to go through that. And I’m sorry you were alone for so long.”

“That’s not your fault.” Tyler hesitantly encircled his arms around Jamie’s waist and breathed in his scent. He felt so warm.

“I want to help you break the curse.”

“I already told you, it’s impossible. Only my true love can break it, but I don’t have one.” 

When they separated, Jamie raised his arm as if he was about to wipe the tears from his cheeks, but he clenched his hand into a fist and stiffly lowered his arm to his side. Tyler rubbed at his eyes and kept his head lowered. 

“Well, I’m not going to give up. I’ll find a way.” Tyler laughed bitterly.

“Why do you care so much about what happens to me? We’re practically strangers.” Jamie merely shrugged.

“I wish I knew the answer to that."

A second later, Tyler’s eyes widened and focused on something over Jamie’s shoulder. Jamie looked down when he felt Tyler bunch the material of his sleeve in his fist.

“I can feel him.” Tyler’s gaze met his for a moment before he released his grip and nudged him towards the land. “You need to leave. _Now_.”

“Can weapons kill him?” Jamie asked, but the splashing of the water made it hard to hear.

“What?”

“Can weapons kill him? If I were to come back tomorrow with a knife, and the next time he got close to you, would it kill him?”

“I don’t know, maybe? I have only seen him use magic a few times, so I have no clue how powerful he really is.” Tyler let out a sigh. “I’m just worried that, if it’s not enough to kill him, that he will know who it was that gave me the knife and he would seek revenge against you. And who knows what he would do to me if I just stabbed him? Besides, even if I was able to kill him, that doesn’t necessarily mean that the curse would be broken.”

“Good point.” Tyler’s eyes moved towards the woods and he shoved Jamie again.

“Please go.”

“Alright, alright. You’re going to make me trip and fall flat on my face.” There was a grin on his face, so Tyler knew he was just being playful. “Promise me you’ll be careful.”

“I will.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Tyler crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

“You’re making it sound like a date.” Jamie’s eyes widened and he stiffly turned and entered the woods without another word. “Maybe that was the wrong thing to say.”

A loud snap somewhere in the woods reminded Tyler of why he had sent Jamie away in the first place. He ran his hands down his front in an attempt to straighten his clothes, but he gasped when he remembered that he was still wearing the overcoat Jamie had given him. Tyler quickly pulled the garment off and looked around for somewhere to hide it, but he was unable to find a good place for it. He would have to improvise.

Tyler ran out of the lake and knelt down on his earthy bed. He sloppily folded the coat and then laid down on his side, using it as a pillow. He closed his eyes and focused on slowing his breathing. When he heard footsteps approach from behind him, he balled his hands into tight fists and gripped the coat to keep himself still. He felt the footsteps stop, and then there was a still silence. Sweat began to bead under his hairline as he listened for the other man’s breathing or the shifting of clothing.

He almost jumped when a large hand began to gently stroke the top of his head, but he managed to cover it up with a deep breath and a minute shifting of his position. Tyler’s breathing evened and he continued to listen. He had to hold back the sigh of relief when Zdeno’s heavy footfalls moved away. Several minutes later, when he could no longer feel the vibrations under his cheek, Tyler finally opened his eyes and allowed himself to release the breath he had been holding.

‘That was way too close.’ 

He was afraid to even voice his thoughts aloud, even though he knew he was alone. Tyler had the suspicion that Zdeno was able to spy on him somehow using his magic, but he had never been able to prove it. It seemed that Zdeno would not bother him again tonight, and Tyler was beginning to feel fatigue from those few suspenseful moments. He turned his head slightly and inhaled Jamie’s scent, which clung thickly to the coat, and his lips curled into a small smile. Tyler would never admit it out loud, but Jamie really did smell nice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta love Mama Benn. I can't be the only one who thinks Tyler is obsessed with the way Jamie smells. Because that's just super adorbs. I based the part where Tyler asked Jamie if he liked girls on the ESPN interview they did.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c3-yJ9PNn8A
> 
> THIS IS IMPORTANT:
> 
> I am not portraying Chara as a pedophile. He properly asked Tyler's father for his blessing when Tyler was a legal adult and not a minor; that is a major historical inaccuracy, since arranged marriages between teenage girls and older men were extremely common in the past (and unfortunately still occur in some parts of the world). Also, Chara did not prey on Tyler or try to groom him in any way; Tyler always sought him out because HOLY SHIT HE'S FREAKISHLY TALL and HE'S BEEN TO REALLY COOL PLACES THAT I'VE NEVER BEEN TO. Now, kidnapping Tyler and making everyone forget him was a dick move and not okay, but this is a Swan Lake AU.
> 
> Thank you for coming to my TED Talk.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until tomorrow to post this, but I changed my mind because I'm such a nice person (not really, I'm an asshole). Happy Halloween and Blessed Samhain!

As soon as his head hit the pillow, Jamie lied awake and stared at the ceiling for a long while. Luckily for him, he did not encounter Zdeno while he was running back to where he had tied up his horse, but he was so embarrassed that he almost wanted the sorcerer to find him and put him out of his misery. Tyler’s comment about how Jamie was acting like their next meeting was a date kept replaying over and over again in his brain.

“So stupid. Why did you have to act like such an idiot?” Jamie thumped the back of his head against the pillow a few times. “And why did you have to go and hug him? Now he’ll think you’re weird.”

Jamie hugged him because Tyler was in pain. He was hurting, and Jamie was the only person there who could offer him comfort. There is nothing weird about that. At least, that was what Jamie tried to tell himself. In order to distract himself from his own self-loathing, Jamie pondered over the new information he had learned.

Tyler was from House Seguin, and they had met once before, if only briefly. That was how Tyler already knew who he was when Jamie saw him last night. Jamie wished that he could remember it. Maybe Jenny would remember something, since she was the main reason for their visit.

Jamie’s thoughts then shifted towards Tyler’s story about his abduction. How terrifying it must have been for him to wake up and see an animal’s reflection, and for someone he trusted to cause him so much pain. And to be alone for so long, with no other company besides his abductor, Jamie couldn’t even imagine how helpless Tyler probably felt. Even though it was no fault of his own, Jamie still regretted not finding him sooner. Jamie wondered if Zdeno had ever physically harmed him, or worse. He doubted Tyler would admit to anything if he asked.

He let out a growl and pressed the palms of his hands against his eyelids. He needed to stop thinking about those sorts of things or he really would go insane. Perhaps he was getting too invested in this.

“But if I don’t do something, no one else will.”

~*~

Jenny watched over her wine goblet as Jamie kept stabbing at his food and sighing. Lunch had begun nearly an hour ago, and Jenny wondered if Jamie had actually eaten anything all day. He did the same thing at breakfast, although he seemed to be sulking more now than he had been earlier in the morning. Her eyes shifted towards their mother, who had her trademark vein popping out on her forehead. Jamie sighed again and Jenny had to hide her smirk when the Queen’s frame trembled.

“If you are not going to eat your food then excuse yourself,” Heather Benn snapped.

His mother’s voice seemed to break him out of his stupor, and he stared at the mush he had created with his fork. At this point, he couldn’t identify what kind of food it had been, and he hadn’t been paying attention so he couldn’t remember what he had been served. Jamie laid his fork down and placed his napkin on the table before he pushed his chair back.

“Excuse me,” he mumbled and then walked briskly from the dining hall. The Queen took a deep sip from her goblet and then held it up in the air. 

“More wine.”

When Jenny finished eating a few minutes later, she excused herself from the table and immediately went to go find Jamie. Because he had inadvertently created a routine out of his de-stressing activities, she knew the first thing he would do was practice archery. Jenny made her way to the outdoor archery range, and that was where she found him. Jordie had mentioned to her the day before that Jamie had seemed really distracted when he was practicing, judging by how inconsistent his aim was. Today, however, he appeared to be back to normal, if not more tense than usual.

“Judging by the way you keep sighing and daydreaming, I would say that you were in love,” Jenny said as she sidled up beside him. Jamie paused mid-shoot and rounded on her.

“What? No way. I’m not interested in that kind of thing. You know that.”

“Then why do you keep sighing and looking so depressed?”

“I don’t! I’m not!” She raised an eyebrow at him. Why was he the only one who couldn’t do that? 

“Your constant sighing made Mother drink more than usual.” Jamie heaved a sigh, and Jenny gave him a pointed look. He seemed to just realize what he’d done and shook his head. “How did your ‘meeting’ go last night?”

“It went okay,” Jamie answered as he scratched at the back of his head.

“Did something happen?”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, you tell me. Something must be making you act like this.” She kept watching Jamie’s body language. His shoulders were slumped and he was avoiding her gaze.

“I hugged him.”

“And that’s good, right?” He sighed again.

“Why would that be good?”

“You love him, don’t you?” He finally lifted his gaze to hers.

“What? No. No! I don’t… I don’t know.”

“When you hugged him, how did that make you feel?”

“Good, I guess? But I only did it because he was upset. I wanted to try and cheer him up.”

“Did he hug you back?”

“Yeah?”

“And did that work? Were you able to cheer him up?”

“I don’t know. I had to leave right after that.”

“How come?” He seemed to be considering his words carefully.

“Someone was coming who would have been angry if he saw me there.”

“A family member?” Jamie shook his head. “A rival?”

“A what?”

“Is this other person also in love with him?” Jenny asked patiently. Her poor brother was so clueless sometimes.

“Yes, but I already told you that I’m not—”

“Jamie. Tell me again how it felt when you hugged him.”

“Fine. It felt nice.”

“Would you want to do it again?”

“Uh… I don’t know.” She continued to stare at him and crossed her arms over her chest. “Maybe? I wouldn’t mind it.”

“You said that you can only see him at night. During the day, do you feel anxious or excited while you are waiting?” Jamie seemed unsure of how to answer. “When the sun sets, and you are about to leave the palace and go to him, does your heart race?”

“Maybe a little bit. But I’ve only seen him twice, so…”

“I overheard what you said yesterday, down by the sea. You said that he occupies your every thought.” Jamie’s eyes widened. “What do you see when you picture him in your mind?”

“Just… him.” 

Jamie shrugged and looked down at the ground. He couldn’t tell her about imagining Tyler in his swan form being shot by his arrows. She would think he was crazy. He jumped when Jenny wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

“You are completely smitten, little brother.” He shrugged her off and took up a shooting position.

“No, I’m not.” The arrow hit the center of the target.

“The other man, the one who is also in love with him… would you be alright with it if they ended up together?”

“Of course not.” There was a hint of venom in his voice.

“And why is that?” Jenny asked with a knowing smile.

“Because he is a monster.” 

The smile fell from her face, and a moment later she turned her gaze towards the sky when thunder rumbled in the distance. Gray rain clouds were coming up from the coast, and already the air was beginning to grow colder.

“It’s going to rain soon, Jamie. We should go inside.”

“I’ll be in in a moment.”

“Jamie?”

“What?” He kept his back towards her.

“Try hugging him again and see how he responds. Preferably when he’s not upset.” He waved his hand dismissively and returned his focus to shooting the remainder of his arrows. “I believe in you, little brother.”

“Oh, get lost, already.” 

Jamie heard his sister laugh once more before her footsteps faded. He shook his head and pulled the bowstring. He nodded in satisfaction when the arrow struck the imaginary sorcerer in the heart.

~*~

It rained until after supper. Jamie kept frowning at the window the entire meal, but at least he got some food into his belly. When the storm finally passed, the clouds continued to linger.

Sitting on the edge of his bed, Jamie mentally debated with himself about whether or not he should leave the palace. He’d told Tyler that he would come back, but if the clouds continued to cover the moon, Tyler would be unable to transform. It wasn’t like he had made a promise to visit tonight, but Jamie knew that he would feel guilty for not going. Tyler would understand, of course. Or he wouldn’t care either way. The aloofness that was always present in his tone made it difficult for Jamie to gauge whether or not Tyler liked having him around.

The sickening feeling Jamie had when he thought about the possibility of Tyler not wanting to see him reminded him of the extremely awkward conversation he’d had earlier with Jenny. Maybe she had been right, at least about some things.

“Alright, I’m going,” Jamie said determinedly as he rose from the bed. “No matter what form he takes, I still want to see him.”

The grumbling of his stomach filled the silence of the room, and he pressed against his abdomen in an attempt to suppress his bodily noises. He had only eaten once the entire day, and it still wasn’t very much. As Jamie put on the boots he used for hiking in the snow and mud, he wondered what Tyler ate. Did he eat bird food, or did Zdeno bring something for him to eat while he was in his human form? 

‘Maybe I should bring him something. There might be some leftover bread in the kitchens.’

~*~

Jamie snuck into the kitchen and grabbed the largest loaf of bread he could find. He wrapped it in a large cloth napkin and headed towards the small side entrance, on the western part of the palace walls. He didn’t want to cause trouble for the stable boys by getting mud all over his horse’s legs, so he decided to go to the lake on foot. It was only when he had a mile left to go that he realized that he’d forgotten to ask Jenny if she remembered visiting the Seguins.

“I’ll ask her about it tomorrow.”

He glanced up at the sky through the trees, but he could see nothing but clouds, and they seemed to be in no hurry to move on. It really wasn’t that late, but the clouds made it look darker. If he had to guess, Jamie figured it was just after sunset. Even if Jamie had remembered to talk to his sister about visiting, he wouldn’t have been able to discuss it with Tyler tonight, anyway.

Jamie found that the closer he got to the lake, the worse the mosquitoes were. Although he liked the warmer weather in the summertime, he hated the bugs that always appeared after it rained. The humidity was also making his skin feel clammy. He imagined his hair was sticking up in every direction.

When the watchtower finally came into view, it practically snuck up on him because of how dark it was. He looked up again at the cloudy sky and shook his head in slight annoyance. It appeared as if the universe had no intention of making his life easy.

“Tyler,” Jamie whispered when he reached the lake and saw that it was empty. He tried again a little louder. “Tyler!”

He heard a splash from behind a large rock on the far side of the lake, and a moment later he saw a swan head peak out. Jamie thought his heart was going to burst out of his chest as the swan quickly paddled towards the shoreline. He knelt down and laughed when the swan flapped its wings excitedly and waddled over to him.

“I guess this means you’re happy to see me.” Tyler’s only response was to nibble on Jamie’s sleeve. “It’s too bad about the clouds. I’m not a very social person, so it’s a bit awkward to have a one-sided conversation. But we’ll just have to make do.”

Tyler just watched him silently, stretching his neck out and gradually inching closer to him. Jamie suddenly lifted his hand, which startled Tyler and caused him to race back to the water.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to stroke your head.” Tyler used his webbed feet to turn himself around and he stopped at the edge of the bank. “Is that okay?”

Tyler lowered his head and closed his eyes as Jamie laid a shaky hand on top. He then slowly brought it down in a gentle petting motion.

“I didn’t mean to scare you earlier. Has…” Jamie really didn’t want to ask this. “Has Zdeno ever struck you?”

Tyler answered with a strange honk. It sounded almost like a gurgle. Jamie stared at him dumbfounded.

“Is that a yes or a no?” Tyler flapped his wings and ruffled his feathers. Jamie laughed. “I still don’t know what you’re saying.”

Tyler made a noise and then re-entered the water. It reminded Jamie of when he was a child and he would throw a tantrum and stomp loudly to his bedroom. Jamie sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He should probably just wait to ask him things until they can actually speak to each other in English. 

Jamie watched as Tyler swam around the lake in lazy circles. Every once in a while, he would plunge his head into the water and come back up with a glob of algae in his beak. Jamie scoffed at his own stupidity and unwrapped the loaf of bread that he had brought for Tyler. He broke off a piece, actually a fairly large chunk, and tossed it towards the water. When Tyler saw it, he turned his beak up in disgust.

“Do swans not like bread? I always thought they did.” Tyler made a strange thrashing motion with his neck, and Jamie wondered if that was supposed to be like a human shaking their head no. “I should find out what swans eat. But I brought this for you if you wanted it. When you’re human again. Hopefully it won’t be too stale by then.”

At this point, Jamie was mostly just talking to himself to avoid any awkward silences. But in this situation, awkward silences were pretty much unavoidable. However, Jamie found that watching Tyler gliding across the surface was relaxing.

“You’re so majestic,” he blurted out before he could stop himself. “Ugh, smooth, Jamie.”

When Jamie finally removed his face from behind his hand, he saw that Tyler was swimming in a zig-zag motion. He had to bite on his knuckles to stop himself from laughing at the way Tyler looked at him every time he turned around and swam in the other direction. Jamie didn’t know how else to describe it, other than Tyler was strutting his stuff.

“Okay, now you’re just showing off,” Jamie said with a laugh. His smile vanished as quickly as it appeared, and Jamie’s thoughts suddenly turned dark. “You must really be bored if you enjoy spending time with someone like me.”

Tyler waddled up on the bank and stopped next to Jamie’s left knee. He spread his wings and laid his neck on Jamie’s shoulder. Slowly and carefully, to avoid scaring him again, Jamie placed his hand on Tyler’s back and stroked his feathers.

“Are you trying to cheer me up? Like I did for you?” Tyler flapped his wings a couple times and seemed to lean more of his weight against him. “I do feel better. Thank you.” 

Jamie continued to comb his fingers through his feathers, and Tyler found his eyes fluttering closed. He wondered if this was how a dog felt when he was having his belly rubbed. It felt nice. And it also gave him a chance to breathe in Jamie’s scent. Okay, now his thoughts were getting a little weird. 

As soon as Tyler felt the first vibration beneath his webbed feet, a loud hiss left his mouth. His fight-or-flight instincts were much stronger when he was in this form. Jamie jerked away and stared at him wide-eyed.

“What was that?” Tyler hissed again, and Jamie’s eyes followed his gaze to the woods. “Is Zdeno coming?”

Instead of answering with another sound, Tyler tugged on Jamie’s sleeve insistently. Not enough to tear the cloth, but enough to get his point across. Jamie quickly and clumsily rewrapped the bread and looked around for a place to put it.

“Where can I hide this?” 

Tyler flapped his wings and flew over to his “nest.” He picked up the overcoat with his beak, and then he dropped the garment on top of the bundle. He then nestled down and used his large wing to cover it. 

“I’ll come back and see you again tomorrow, okay? Hopefully the moon will be out, because I have some things that I want to ask you.” Tyler curled his long neck around and tucked his beak into his feathers. Jamie ran his hand along his back a few more times before he stood up. “Good night, Tyler.”

Only after he could no longer see Jamie’s retreating back did Tyler move again. He lifted his head and shivered, causing his feathers to ruffle. His entire body was humming with a happiness that he had never felt before. Tyler had heard Jamie call his name the first time, but he was hesitant to come out. He had expected Jamie to immediately turn and leave as soon as he saw him in his swan form. There was no reason for him to stay since they would not be able to talk to each other, and Tyler didn’t think he could handle seeing Jamie walk away. He probably would have perceived it as rejection.

But then he called his name again, and Tyler revealed himself before he could reconsider. When Tyler saw the huge grin spread across his face, he realized that Jamie was not going to leave him. He willingly stayed and kept him company, even though Tyler couldn’t speak. Had it not been for Zdeno’s approach, he probably would have stayed even longer.

And speaking of Zdeno, he was really close, now. After doing one last check of the bread and overcoat, Tyler again tucked his beak in his feathers and closed his eyes. Just like he had done last night, he kept listening for movement. However, unlike last night, Zdeno left as soon as he saw that Tyler was not in his human form. While Tyler had been afraid of Jamie doing the same thing earlier, he felt nothing but relief that Zdeno was not interested in staying with him when he was a swan. Actually, he felt relief and satisfaction.

‘That’s what you get for turning me into a swan,’ Tyler mentally purred, just a few short moments before he surrendered to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jenny knows what's up. Jamie is such a cinnamon roll, he must be protected at all costs. XD
> 
> When swan!Tyler was showing off for Jamie, I immediately thought of this picture:
> 
> https://www.instagram.com/p/BuCF3sgguID/
> 
> I just can't with these two.
> 
> For anyone who is curious about what mute swans sound like, happy birthday.
> 
> https://www.allaboutbirds.org/guide/Mute_Swan/sounds#:~:text=Mute%20Swans%20aren't%20mute,hissing%20when%20threatened%20or%20disturbed.&text=When%20in%20a%20group%20Mute,and%20snort%20at%20each%20other.
> 
> Also, Ani Male's YouTube channel has a lot of really good swan videos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think! I always worry that the reason why people don't leave feedback is because they hate my writing.

“You are in a much better mood today, Jamie,” the Queen commented at breakfast. Jamie paused in the middle of cutting his food and lifted his eyes hesitantly.

“Am I?”

“Yes. Any particular reason why?”

“Not really.” 

He quickly bit off a chunk of meat and chewed on it for longer than necessary so he would not have to talk. Jamie found it difficult to ignore Jenny’s knowing smirk. She was going to interrogate him, later, he just knew it.

“Well, Jessica and I have some good news,” Jordie said, seeming to take notice of Jamie’s discomfort.

“Oh?” Heather asked with keen interest. Jordie turned to his wife with a huge smile, and she nodded once. “Don’t keep us all in suspense!”

“We are going to have a baby,” Jessica announced proudly.

Heather Benn shrieked, in a very un-Queenly manner, and jumped up from the table. She rushed around to the other side and wrapped either arm around the expecting couple. Jamie and Jenny were both clapping and laughing at their mother’s excitement. Nobody paid any mind to the guard who poked his head in the doorway when he heard the Queen’s scream, but he quickly retreated to the corridor after he realized the royal family was not in any danger.

“Oh, this is _wonderful_ news! I am overjoyed for you both!” 

“Thank you, Mother,” Jordie said, and the hint of a blush appeared just above his beard. 

“Have you thought of names, yet?” Jenny asked.

“We just found out yesterday, of course not!”

“Well, I think nine months should be enough time for you to come up with something.”

“You have made me one happy mother,” Heather said as she hugged them tightly again before releasing them. She then levelled her gaze with her other two children from across the table. “I do hope that you both will follow suit. Preferably before I leave this world.”

“Mother, we’ve talked about this…” Jenny groaned and pinched the bridge of her nose. 

Jamie just looked down at his lap, far too embarrassed to respond. His mother always had a way of killing a good moment. While Jenny and his mother continued to bicker amongst themselves, Jamie tried to tune out their voices. He was only partially successful. It didn’t take very long for a dull ache to form in his skull.

~*~

The discussion at breakfast seemed to have sapped all of Jamie’s energy, so he felt too tired to practice archery. Instead, he went straight to the beach and walked along the sand. He hoped that the sounds of the waves would help him relax and ease his headache. 

His mother had been right about one thing; he was in a better mood than yesterday, at least at the beginning. But that changed when she brought up the subject of having children. Not only was it an embarrassing topic for him, but he also dreaded hearing about it because he knew he would inevitably disappoint her. He was never going to be a father, no matter how much she wanted him to be.

“Jamie!” He stopped walking when he heard his sister’s voice. She had changed into her riding boots and equestrian gear, so it was much easier for her to run towards him. “No archery today?”

“No. That conversation at breakfast wore me out. I don’t think I would even be able to aim my bow properly.”

“I warned Mother not two nights ago that she was digging far too deep when it comes to your marital status. She said she would step back, but apparently she has a short memory.”

“That’s just how she is.”

“So? How did it go last night?” 

“I knew this would come up eventually…”

“I’m not letting you off the hook that easily, little brother. Now talk. And don’t leave anything out.”

She was kidding, right? He couldn’t tell her that he spent all that time with a swan.

“It went alright. Not exactly as I would have liked, but it couldn’t be helped.”

“From the grin you had on your face, I assumed it had gone well. Even Mother noticed you seemed to be much happier.” Jamie smiled and rubbed at the back of his neck.

“I’m going to regret saying this, but I think you may have been right.” Jenny cupped her hand around her ear and leaned forward.

“I’m sorry, you’re going to have to speak louder.” Jamie let out a chuckle.

“You were right. As soon as I saw him, my heart started beating really fast.”

“Does he feel the same way? He must if he comes to meet you every night.” The smile fell from Jamie’s face. “Jamie?”

“I don’t think he does. He said he is only interested in girls.” Now, Jenny looked angry.

“Well, he is an idiot if he is too blind to see how great of a catch you are. And how much you care for him.” Then again, Jamie was pretty boneheaded when it came to love, so he may have just been oblivious to the other man’s feelings. “Why do you keep going back to him if he does not return your feelings?”

“Because he is lonely. And… because visiting him is the only thing I have to look forward to. That is all I think about.” Besides, he had only seen Tyler three times, once by accident.

“Well, I hope he gets his act together and says that he loves you, too.” Jenny waited a moment for Jamie to say something, but he never did. “Actually, the reason I came to find you, other than to interrogate you about last night, was because Jordie and Jessica are going horseback riding and wanted to know if either of us would like to join them.”

“Thanks for inviting me, but I just want to stay here and think about some things. You all go have fun.”

“Alright. The offer is still out there if you change your mind.” Jenny leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I am really happy for you, Jamie. I hope you two can work things out.”

After his sister left, Jamie remained where he was and enjoyed the cool, salty breeze against his skin. He wondered what kind of geography Tyler’s home had, whether it was near the ocean like his or if there were mountains. Tyler said Jamie visited once, but he couldn’t remember it.

“Damn it, I forgot to ask her again.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “Next time.”

Jamie kicked the sand in his frustration and ended up uncovering a large sand dollar. He picked it up and brushed the remaining sand away. It was about the size of his palm, and it was perfectly shaped with no cracks or chips. He traced his fingertip around the petal-shaped markings in the center.

‘Maybe Tyler would like this.’ 

~*~

All of the Benn children, and Jessica, returned to the palace a little over an hour before lunch was to be served. This meant that they had plenty of time to change clothes and clean the odors from their skin; in Jamie’s case, ocean smell, and the smell of horses for the others. When they were younger, Jordie and Jamie had made the mistake of coming to supper without washing after they had gone riding, and the sight of their mother’s scrunched-up nose was still engraved in their brains to this day.

After Jamie finished getting dressed, he walked over to his bedroom window and looked out at the sky. It was starting to get cloudy again, and he hoped that the weather wouldn’t be the same as it was yesterday. Even if the clouds hovered like they did last night, he still planned to go see Tyler. He would be lying to himself if he didn’t feel a bit disappointed that he may not be able to transform, again. He probably wouldn’t feel so bad about it if he was better at socializing.

Jamie had wanted to delay going to lunch, just in case his mother intended to continue the earlier conversation about having babies, but he also wanted to stay on her good side. Fortunately for him, she seemed to have remembered the agreement with Jenny about not pushing him so hard.

“Jamie and Jenny, I want to apologize to you both for my behavior this morning. You were right, I did say that I would distance myself from your personal lives. Not completely, of course, since I will always be interested in your personal lives. But less involved than I have been. I imagine that in my euphoria about Jordie and Jessica’s news, I had forgotten that promise.”

“Thank you for saying that, Mother,” Jenny replied. Jamie only nodded silently. “Sometimes our emotions get the better of us.”

“Did you enjoy your rides?” Heather asked, indicating that that conversation was over.

“Well, Jessica, Jenny and I did. I don’t know what Jamie did,” Jordie answered.

“You did not go with them?” Jamie shook his head. “But you love riding.”

“I know. I just wanted to be by myself. And I was perfectly happy down at the beach.”

A low rumble of thunder filled the silence of the dining hall, and it was followed a moment later by the loud pattering of raindrops on the windows. Jamie scowled at the window and stabbed at his food with his fork.

“I suppose it’s a good thing we went when we did. We would have been miserable if we had waited,” Jordie said. He then turned to Jessica and laid a hand on top of hers. “And we can’t risk you getting sick.”

“I hope that doesn’t mean you are going to be treating me like a fragile china doll,” Jessica said with an arched brow. Even _she_ had the gene!

“Heed my advice, Jessica. Enjoy the pampering while you can,” the Queen stated before she took a sip of her wine. “Because it will all come to an end once the little prince or princess is born. I know, because it happened to me three times.”

“I could go for a little pampering. What do you think, Jordie?”

“Saying anything other than ‘yes’ will get me in trouble. I know the rules of the game,” Jordie joked.

“Apparently your father was a slow learner, but I managed to turn him around,” Heather said with a smirk, and that elicited a few chuckles from the others.

That was another reason why Jamie detested the idea of marriage. He hated not being in control of his life. Perhaps that was why the weather was making him so irritable. 

~*~

It continued to storm all afternoon, and since Jamie was stuck inside, he decided to take a nap. Rain had always made him feel tired, so it was not long after his head hit the pillow that he succumbed to sleep. The only reason why he didn’t take afternoon naps very often was because he always had strange dreams. This time was no different.

_He was standing inside a familiar room. It was the grand ballroom of the palace, and there were hundreds of people packed inside, lining the outer walls and dancing under the chandeliers. Jamie wondered who all of these people were and why they were here. He looked around for his family and brushed his hands over his jacket. He froze when his fingertips touched his legs. He glanced down and saw that he was wearing very thin, somewhat stretchy… well, he wasn’t exactly sure what they were. Instead of his dress shoes or even his boots, he was wearing footwear that was soft, made of leather, and they were white, the same color as his not-pants._

_‘Why am I not wearing any pants?’ He covered his pelvic region with his hands and looked around at the other guests. ‘And why does no one seem to be alarmed that I have no pants?’_

_The music, which he had ignored up until this point, suddenly changed. There was a knock on the large double doors, and the guards admitted the tardy party guests. Jamie’s mouth fell open when he realized the identities of the newcomers._

_For some reason, he was walking on his toes and he was doing strange arm motions, but it was definitely Tyler. He was dressed in all black, and he was wearing similar not-pants, but he also had on a feathery skirt that bounced with every movement. Jamie just needed to keep reminding himself that this was a dream._

_Following close behind Tyler was a very tall man. Jamie knew it must have been Zdeno, but his appearance was different from what he remembered. He wore all black, as well as a flowing cape and a headdress that reminded him of the head of a horned owl._

_Tyler approached him and clasped both of his hands before pulling him onto the now-empty dance floor. When Jamie tried to ask him if he knew what was going on, he found that he had no voice. Tyler seemed to be insistent that he dance with him, and Jamie found himself agreeing to it. At least, his body did. His mind was just another spectator at this point._

_They danced together for what felt like eternity, but Jamie stopped counting after the first five minutes. At last, the song came to an end, and as the musicians continued to play, Jamie saw his mother approach out of the corner of his eye. She was holding a bouquet of white roses. She stopped in front of him and, with a wide sweep of her arm, gestured to a line of young maidens he had not noticed before. She then handed the roses to him and stepped away._

_‘What am I supposed to do with this?’ Jamie wondered as he stared down at the flowers._

_He looked up and his eyes moved down the line of women, who were all fanning themselves and batting their eyelashes at him. His eyes widened in horror. Did his mother want him to pick one of them? He should have expected this from her._

_Again, he opened his mouth to speak, but there was no sound. Jamie wasn’t interested in any of these girls. He didn’t even know who they were. There was only one person he wanted. He turned his head in Tyler’s direction and held out his hand. Tyler smiled and glided towards him, but before their hands touched, he was pulled back._

_Zdeno stood between them and seemed to be sizing him up. Jamie tried and failed to tell him to move aside, so instead he gestured with his arm. The sorcerer did not budge. He performed a similar sweeping motion that his mother had done, but it included everyone in the room._

_‘Am I supposed to declare my love for Tyler in front of everyone? Is that how to break the curse?’ He again looked at the flowers clutched in his hand. ‘If that is the only way, then I’ll do it.’_

_Jamie walked around Zdeno, and surprisingly, the sorcerer allowed it. He then got down on one knee and held the bouquet towards Tyler. Tyler accepted the roses and smiled at him, but Jamie noticed far too late that there was something sinister lying behind those brown eyes._

_His suspicion was proven correct because, of all things, the change in the music. It had gone from upbeat to chaotic. Jamie got up from the floor and watched in alarm as both Zdeno and Tyler began to laugh. Had he missed the joke? He then saw the roses change from white to black, but they looked like they had been burned. Jamie’s eyes followed Zdeno’s large hand as he pointed at something over his shoulder. Where there had once been a wall, Jamie now saw a cloud of mist and a writhing figure._

_Jamie watched in horror as Tyler, appearing to be in great distress and pain, was clutching at his chest and gasping for breath. He was dressed in the same outfit as he had been wearing to the ball, but it was white instead of black. When the Tyler in his vision fell motionless to the ground, Jamie thought the air had been knocked out of him._

_‘I don’t understand. Tyler was only supposed to die if I was unfaithful.’ He then remembered the way that his dancing partner had been laughing with the sorcerer. ‘Who did I just declare my love to?’_

_Before he could turn around and find out, Jamie was pulled into wakefulness by a throbbing pain in the right side of his body._

~*~

Jamie groaned and slowly sat up. He had rolled out of bed and landed on his arm. He squeezed his bicep and massaged it, hoping to ease some of the pain. 

“This is why I hate taking naps.” He looked out the window and saw that the rain had stopped, and the clouds seemed to be clearing, as well. That was a good sign. “What was I even dreaming about? I can’t remember.”

Only a second after Jamie managed to pull himself up onto the edge of the bed, there was a loud and insistent knock at his door. He was still a bit groggy, so his response wasn’t an actual word.

“Hey, Chubbs! It’s time for supper!”

Jamie looked down at his clothes and decided that they weren’t too wrinkled. His mother would still be irritated, but he was too tired to care. His sleep addled brain took a while to process what Jordie had just said. It was suppertime already? How long had he been asleep? After he slipped on his shoes, he opened the door and walked past his brother.

“Don’t call me Chubbs.”

“Nice hair, Chubbs.” Jamie groaned and used his hands to try and flatten his bedhead.

“I’m surprised that Jessica still sleeps with you because of that rash.”

“You can’t keep using that old joke, Chubbs.”

“Sure, I can.”

Jordie threw an arm around Jamie’s shoulders and laughed. Jamie’s lips curved into a smile, despite himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone else take short afternoon naps and have weirdass crack dreams? I had to include the ballet in here somehow, so here you go. I thought about doing the Matthew Bourne version at first, but the scene at the ball made more sense in the original. Also, I needed an excuse to have Tyler in a tutu. 
> 
> I know that IRL Jenny is married (I think they're married?) and has a daughter, but I have looked everywhere and have been unable to find the names of her husband(?) and daughter. I also wanted Jamie to have a sort of "ally" in his family. Even though I have written Jordie as married to Jessica and he would support Jamie's choices, portraying Jenny as single creates a stronger bond and understanding between the two of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw this amazing video of a former Prima ballerina, Marta C. Gonzalez, who had Alzheimer's Disease, and she started dancing to Swan Lake. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_HEuC3r8IxM
> 
> I cried because it made me think of this fanfic, but it also made me think of my grandmother who has Alzheimer's. I think what really got to me was how expressive she is in this video; it was like she was on stage again. Even though this disease was slowly killing her (she passed away last year), the Swan Queen still lived inside her heart.
> 
> Writing this story is really the only thing in my life right now that brings me joy, and I hope that you all have loved reading it as much as I have loved writing it. I can't tell since y'all don't leave comments. Just sayin'.

“Mother, do you know what swans eat?”

Everyone at the table was looking at Jamie as if he had grown a second head. He cleared his throat and poked at his food.

“Swans? Since when are you interested in the diets of swans?” The Queen asked.

“I was just curious…”

“The only thing I know of is pieces of bread, but I suppose I never considered what they eat whenever there are no humans around,” Jordie commented.

“Actually, bread is bad for them,” Jamie said.

“Seriously? How do you know that?”

“Just an observation.”

“And you never observed things that they do eat?”

“Algae? That is all I know.”

“Well, I do not know the answer, Jamie. But it is possible that Lindy might,” the Queen suggested.

Lindy had tutored both Jordie and Jamie when they were younger. Now that his pupils were adults, Lindy spent a lot of his time pouring over old manuscripts and books in the palace library. At least until the next male Benn child came along.

“Oh yeah, you’re probably right. I’ll go ask him after supper.”

“I do love swans. They are such beautiful and majestic creatures,” the Queen said dreamily.

“Yes. Yes, they are.” Jamie lowered his head when he felt warmth in his cheeks.

After Jamie finished eating, he excused himself and immediately headed towards the library. It had been a long time since he had seen Lindy. Jamie never liked studying or reading, always wishing he was doing something outside. He wondered if Jordie had gone to see him, or if he had any visitors at all.

“Swans, hmm?” Jenny said from beside him. Jamie pressed a hand to his chest and tried to slow his heart rate.

“You startled me.” Rather than apologize, Jenny looped her arm through one of his. “Yes. Swans.”

“Are you trying to lure them with bait?” It took Jamie a few seconds to realize what his sister was asking.

“No, I don’t want to _kill_ them! Like I said before, I’m just curious.” Jamie tried to think of a change in subject, because knowing his sister, she would keep prodding at him until the truth came pouring out of him. He then remembered the question he had been meaning to ask her for the past couple of days. “Do you ever remember visiting the Seguins?”

“The Seguins, again? No, I can’t say that I do. Not unless it was when I was very young, but I do not see a reason why Mother and Father would bring me there, since they do not have any sons. And even if they _did_ have a son, he would have been the one to travel and visit us.”

“I suppose you do have a point.”

“Does this have anything to do with the person you’ve been seeing?” She had her answer when she felt him stiffen. “Why would someone from the Seguin household be all the way out here? The distance between our kingdoms is pretty far.”

“How far is it?”

“It would take about a month to get there from here on horseback. Possibly longer, depending on the weather. Although, I suppose you could take a train, if you were that desperate.” Jamie looked like he was in shock. 

‘How did Tyler end up in that lake in only a few hours? Zdeno must have the power to travel great distances in a short amount of time. If that is the case, why does he never just appear at the lake when I am there? Why does he alert Tyler ahead of time by approaching on foot? It doesn’t make any sense.’

“Jamie? You look like you’re about to be sick. Was it something you ate?” Jamie shook his head.

“I’m alright. I was just thinking about some things.”

“You have been doing that a lot, lately. I hope all that overthinking doesn’t cause your hair to catch fire.”

“I am pretty sure that my hair is in no danger of catching fire,” Jamie said as he patted his hair down with his free hand. A moment later, they reached the library and walked inside. Another reason why Jamie never liked coming here as a child was because he had not been allowed to make a lot of noise. That would be like telling a bird not to fly. “Are you going to stay?”

“Just long enough to say hello to Lindy. I have no interest in the diets of swans, so I will leave you two to discuss that _fascinating_ topic to your hearts’ content.”

They found Lindy seated in one of the library’s reading nooks with a stack of books on one side and several rolled-up maps on the other. The royal siblings stood in front of Lindy for about a minute before he noticed he had visitors.

“Forgive me, Your Highnesses. I did not hear your approach.” He set aside the scroll he had been reading and returned his attention to them. “What can I do for you?”

“Jamie had a question for you. I only came to say hello. And now, I will take my leave.” She released Jamie’s arm and bowed her head before she turned away. Lindy also inclined his head and smiled at his former student.

“Prince Jamie. Have a seat.” He gestured to the empty chair across from him, which Jamie took. “If I know the answer to your query, I will gladly offer any assistance that I can.”

“It is nothing philosophical. I had asked my family earlier and none of them knew the answer. What do swans eat?”

“Swans?”

“That’s about the same response as I got from my mother.”

“That is not a question one would expect to come from you. I do know that they will eat small fish, aquatic vegetation, worms, frogs.” Jamie grimaced.

“And what about things that humans might feed them? I know that bread is supposed to be bad for them.”

“Swans can eat vegetables and greens, but I cannot remember specifically which ones.” Lindy got up and walked over to one of the many shelves. After scanning the rows for a few moments, he found the book he was looking for. He handed it to Jamie and reclaimed his seat. “Everything you need to know about waterfowl.”

“Thank you, Lindy.” 

Jamie opened the book and started to flip through the pages. Lindy had expected him to take the book with him, since the library had been Jamie’s least favorite room in the palace. He continued to watch his former pupil with a smile before he picked up the scroll he had been reading from earlier.

“Why the sudden interest in swans?” Jamie looked up from the book and seemed to consider the question for a minute.

“It’s a little hard to explain.” That was the understatement of the century. “I don’t want to cause harm because of my ignorance.”

“A fair reason.”

“I did not realize that there were different kinds of swans,” Jamie said after a few minutes. He read the physical descriptions of each type and looked at the detailed sketches. He guessed that Tyler was supposed to be a mute swan. “It says they eat shredded greens, peas and corn, potato skins, and other vegetables if they are cut into small pieces.”

“Well, there is your answer.” 

To Lindy’s surprise, again, Jamie kept reading. He had moved on from reading about diet to behaviors. Mute swans were not actually mute, as Jamie had seen for himself, but they got their name because the sounds they made were quieter than their relatives. He also saw that mute swans made a loud hissing noise when they felt threatened.

‘So, that was what he was doing.’

He continued reading, and most of the words were really technical and confusing, and in Latin, so he did not absorb very much of it. It was only when he reached the section on swan courtship practices that he was more attentive. Bonded swan pairings mated for life, with a few exceptions being death of a partner or separation (“divorce”) due to a failure to produce offspring. Jamie wondered if this was why Zdeno chose to turn Tyler into a swan. Besides their ‘beauty’ and ‘majesty,’ as his mother so eloquently put it.

“Good gracious, where did the day go?” Lindy’s voice startled him. “I was so absorbed in my reading that I did not realize the sun had already set.”

“It’s after sunset? I have to go!” There was a ‘shh!’ from somewhere in the large library. “Thank you again for your help, Lindy.”

“Of course, Prince Jamie. I am always happy to help. I can put this back for you, if you are in a hurry.”

Jamie smiled and patted his former tutor’s shoulder before he rushed from the room. He ignored the ‘no running in the library’ comment and pushed through the doors louder than necessary. He was about to run to the main foyer, but he skidded to a halt.

“The sand dollar. It’s still in my room.” 

Jamie ran up the stairs three at a time and entered his dark bedroom. He didn’t feel like lighting a lamp and instead felt his way around in the darkness. After bumping his knees on his bed frame a couple times, he finally found the bedside table and stuck the sand dollar in his coat pocket. He flattened his hair down again, having no idea how he actually looked and not caring enough to use a mirror, and then he closed the door behind him.

As he entered the courtyard, he looked up at the sky and sighed in relief. The crescent moon was bright and there were no clouds in sight. Tyler would be able to transform and Jamie wouldn’t have to spend the entire visit in one-sided conversation. 

Jamie furrowed his brow when he saw the guards open the main gate. He normally used a side door, which was hidden on the outside wall, to leave the palace because he did not want to bother the guards, and because the guards tended to gossip almost as badly as the servants. He changed direction and walked towards the main gate, prepared to ask the guards why they had opened it, when he heard voices outside the palace walls. Was it a messenger? Did someone bring news from his father?

He increased his speed and came to a sudden stop when the first sound of hooves filled his ears. A moment later, a familiar rider astride a familiar horse trotted past him.

“Jamie, my boy. Did you come to greet me?”

“Father?”

~*~

When the moonlight touched the surface of the water, Tyler let out a happy little squawk before he returned to his human form. He would be able to talk to Jamie again! Tyler could tell that Jamie was not a very social person, and he was glad that, this time, he would be able to ease the other man’s discomfort. On the other hand, Tyler wouldn’t mind hugging him again to make him feel better.

“What are you doing, Tyler? You like girls, remember?” 

Tyler stepped out of the water and walked over to his bed. He picked up the saturated overcoat and hung it over a tree limb to dry. He had tried to protect the coat and the bread from the rain, but there was only so much his wing could do.

As he unwrapped the loaf, he wondered if the rainwater would cancel out the staleness. He tore off a piece and pinched it between his thumb and forefinger. While he was chewing on it, he thought that it was a little soggy but not horrible. And it was better than those slimy weeds and plants he’d been eating in his swan form. Every time he became human again, there was always a lingering aftertaste. Hopefully the bread would help get rid of it.

Tyler sat cross-legged on the grass and slowly munched on the bread while he waited for Jamie to arrive. When the last of the bread was gone, he kept waiting. 

And waiting...

And waiting...

And waiting...

It had been over three hours since his transformation, and still there was no sign of Jamie. Tyler brought his knees up to his chest and cradled his head in his arms. Maybe he had been wrong last night and Jamie didn’t want to spend time with him when he wasn’t human. He probably thought that the moon would be covered by clouds again and decided not to come.

“You’re so stupid, Tyler. Haven’t you learned anything? Thinking the best of people is what got you into this mess in the first place.” 

He rubbed angrily at his eyes when his vision blurred. He refused to cry about Jamie, and now he hated himself even more for letting Jamie see him so vulnerable when he’d told him about his abduction.

And why did he care so much about what Jamie thought of him? Not only were they still practically strangers, but Jamie was also a man. Tyler had no reason to impress him. And it wasn’t as if Tyler wanted something from him. All he wanted was to be free of Zdeno’s curse and to return home to his family. The longer he remained here, the less likely it was that that would ever happen.

Tyler’s head shot up when he heard a twig snap. He hadn’t felt any vibrations, so it couldn’t have been Zdeno. He pushed himself up from the ground and took a few steps forward, wiping the grass from his pants. The backs of his legs were a little wet from the rain water, but as long as he kept his backside facing away from Jamie, he wouldn’t have anything to worry about. And they would hopefully dry while they were talking.

“Jamie?” 

He listened carefully and watched the trees for any signs of movement. The noise had sounded fairly close, so he should be able to see or hear something by now. He wanted to believe that it had just been an animal, and when he’d said Jamie’s name, it had been spooked. But that couldn’t have been true, because there were no sounds of retreating footfalls.

The only thing Tyler could hear was his own nervous breathing. He stepped backwards into the water until it reached his knees. A moment later, when the water stilled, he heard what sounded like a laugh, and then he saw the outline of a human figure.

“So, _that’s_ his name? Z refused to tell me when I asked him. He probably thought I would mess up his plan, somehow.” Tyler’s mouth curved into a frown and he crossed his arms over his chest.

“What do you want, Milan?”

Milan served Zdeno, but Tyler wasn’t sure if he was an apprentice or just his henchman. He was only a few centimeters taller than Tyler, but he liked to act big. His hooked nose accented the sneer that seemed to be permanently etched into his face. He reminded Tyler of a vulture. 

“I was only going to tell you that your beloved isn’t coming.”

“He’s not my—wait. What do you mean he’s not coming?”

“Just like I said. And I think you already know why.” Tyler rolled his eyes and looked away from him. “He thinks you’re still a swan, so he doesn’t wanna play with you.”

“Shut up.”

“Or what? Are you gonna peck my eyes out, little princess?” Tyler stayed silent and narrowed his eyes in a cold glare. “Or are you gonna run to Z and hope that you can seduce him and bend him to your will?”

“Just go away.”

“No. I don’t think I will. Your dislike of my presence makes me want to stay even longer.” Tyler took a couple more steps backwards when Milan walked up to the edge of the lake. “Oh please, I’m not going to touch you. Z threatened to chop off my hands if I even laid a finger on you.”

“It’s the smell,” Tyler said, feeling a little bold. Milan’s features morphed into a grimace, which was actually less attractive than his usual smirk.

“You may _think_ you’re safe, but you’re not. I’m going to destroy _everything_ you love, and you’ll be powerless to stop me. There will be no one left to miss you.”

“If you’re talking about my family, don’t bother. They don’t even remember I exist.”

“I’m not talking about your family. I would rather not return to Brampton if I can help it, and I have no desire to travel that far, anyway. I was actually referring to someone who is much closer.”

“There is nothing between Jamie and me. We spoke twice, that’s all. He found me by accident.”

“Are you sure about that?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Are you sure that he found you by accident?” Tyler shook his head.

“I know what you’re trying to do. You’re just filling my head with lies so you can laugh at me.”

“As much as I do enjoy laughing at how pathetic you are, I promise you I am not. Not this time.”

“I still don’t believe you.” The wave of adrenaline he’d felt when he commented about Milan’s body odor had returned. “Zdeno must not be nearby. He doesn’t like you talking to me.”

“That’s because you always run to him and cry. ‘Zdeno, Milan’s being so mean to me! Make him go away!’” The other man scoffed. “Do you know why I hate you so much?”

“I could think of many reasons, but you’ll probably tell me none of them are correct.”

“It’s because you don’t even _care_ about how your rejection affects Z.” Now, Tyler was furious.

“Are you being serious right now? Don’t you _dare_ talk to me about Zdeno’s pain! _I’m_ the one who lost everything!”

“You may think you know Z, but you don’t! Not like I do.” It had been there for barely a second, but Tyler thought he saw sadness flash through Milan’s eyes. “You have no idea what he’s been through.”

“Oh, and you do?” Milan pressed his lips into a thin line.

“Yes. I do.”

“That’s enough, Milan.”

Tyler’s eyes widened and his heart felt like it was beating as fast as a hummingbird’s wings. He flinched when one of Zdeno’s large hands rested on his shoulder. Even if he had wanted to run away, Zdeno’s grip, though not painful, was firm enough to hold him in place.

“It was only some harmless teasing, Z,” Milan said calmly, but there was a small hint of nervousness underneath.

“Off with you.” With a wave of his other hand, Milan vanished. “You need to try and calm down or you are going to faint.”

“W-when did you—? How did you—?” Tyler whimpered and closed his eyes when Zdeno turned him around to face him.

“I am not going to hurt you, Tyler.”

Tyler started to relax when Zdeno cupped the side of his neck and gently stroked his cheek with his thumb. After a few more seconds of hesitation, he finally had enough courage to open his eyes.

“How did you get here so quickly? I never heard or saw anything, and then suddenly you were here.” Zdeno looked like he didn’t want to answer.

“Milan talks too much. He was about to say things that I want to remain hidden.”

“Have you been able to do that this whole time?” Zdeno nodded. “And how did you know what Milan was saying? Were you watching us?”

“I think you already know the answer to that, as well. You have suspected it for a while.”

“Then why have you not appeared when Ja— Prince Jamie has been here? Why do you always approach on foot and allow me to warn Jamie… Prince Jamie… that you’re coming?” Zdeno’s lip curled into an amused smirk at Tyler’s Freudian slip.

“Curiosity. He was somehow able to find you. I want to know why.”

“What are you talking about? Milan said something similar before, but I just assumed he was trying to mess with my head.”

“This lake has always been full of magic. That was why I chose to bring you here, so I would not have to rely so much on my own power. However, I also placed a barrier around it to prevent anyone from finding it—”

“Wait, you _hid_ this place? You mean I was never supposed to go home?” Tyler used that moment to break free from Zdeno’s grasp and waded angrily to the shore. No sooner had he stepped up onto the grass, Zdeno wrapped his arms around him and pulled him against his chest. “Release me. _Now_.”

“Are you going to let me finish speaking?”

“Why should I?”

“Because, as you said earlier, I had plenty of opportunities to do him harm. But I did not.” Tyler relaxed his tense shoulders and let out a huff. If he had been able to move his arms, he would have crossed them over his chest to demonstrate his anger.

“Fine.” He really was acting like a brat, but Tyler couldn’t care less.

“The barrier that I placed around this lake elicits different responses depending on who or what comes upon it. If a human were to approach, it will look like the edge of a cliff, so they will turn and walk away. Animals sense a dangerous omen when they get too close, and they run in fear. But your princeling was able to enter.”

“He’s not my anything.” 

Zdeno let out a chuckle next to his ear, which caused Tyler to shiver. Being embraced by Zdeno felt different from when Jamie had done it. There was no warmth or comfort. It made Tyler’s skin crawl. 

“Is that so?”

“Is there a point to all of this?” Tyler let out a yelp when Zdeno spun him around again and caged him against the tree trunk with his long arms. 

“I said I would not hurt you, and I meant it. But I cannot say the same for Jamie Benn if you continue with this attitude.”

“Go ahead, then. It makes no difference to me what happens to him.” Tyler gasped when Zdeno reached an arm out and lifted the overcoat from where it was still drying on the tree limb. Tyler’s immediate response was to snatch the garment and hold it to his chest. He kept his head down so he wouldn’t have to see the smug look of satisfaction that he imagined was on Zdeno’s face. “There is nothing sentimental about this. He gave it to me because it no longer fit him and it was my size. That’s all. He thought I should have more layers.”

“Who are you trying to convince with your lies? Me? Or yourself?” Tyler refused to answer. “Alright, the point, then. The only way that Jamie Benn could have crossed the barrier and found you was if he also possessed magical abilities.”

‘Jamie? Magic? That can’t be right. He would have said something. Unless he doesn’t know…’

Zdeno crooked a finger under his chin and lifted his head so their eyes met. Tyler wasn’t sure if it was a spell, but he found that he couldn’t look away.

“I want you to draw it out of him. I want to see what he can do.”

“But I don’t think he is even aware of it.”

“That matters not. His power is just dormant, and you are going to be the one to awaken it.”

“And if I refuse?”

“Let me put it this way. As long as you do as I ask, you will not have to worry about me suddenly appearing during his visits. I will even allow you to spend more time together, if it will help you trigger his magic.”

“You’re blackmailing me, is that it?” 

Instead of answering him, Zdeno leaned forward and kissed him. Tyler wanted so badly to bite and draw blood, but he also had no desire to poke the bear. When Zdeno pulled away, he stroked a thumb across Tyler’s bottom lip before he took a couple steps back.

“I’ll give you a hint. Magic can be influenced by strong and deep emotions. Especially anger.”

Before Tyler could ask him what he meant, Zdeno vanished into thin air. Tyler collapsed against the tree and slid down. He immediately regretted it when the rough bark scraped the flesh of his back through his thin tunic. He carefully felt his back for any blood, and he winced at the sting.

“What am I going to do? What are strong and deep emotions?” He held the coat against his cheek, as if it still possessed some of Jamie’s warmth. “Maybe if I tell Jamie that I don’t want to see him anymore, then I won’t have to do this.” 

Highly unlikely. Zdeno would probably just show up at Jamie’s home and kill him if Tyler didn’t follow his orders. For the first time ever, and probably the last, Tyler wished that Milan had been able to keep talking, because he might have revealed something from Zdeno’s past. He might have told him about how Zdeno got his powers. If Tyler had to guess, it was probably something anger-related. Why else would Zdeno have suggested it?

“Zdeno said that anger is a strong emotion. So, I just need to make Jamie angry.” He heaved a sigh and thumped his forehead against his knees.

‘But I don’t want to. I like seeing Jamie smile.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally just Googled "what do swans eat?" Boom.
> 
> So, the reason I chose Lindy to be the tutor was because he served as Dallas head coach for a majority of the time when both Jamie and Jordie played on the team. Still not over them trading Jordie. Or Rous. Or Spezza. Or Fidds. Or Shore. Or Demers. Or Kari. OR FREAKING JANMARK WTF. Ugh, there are so many that I miss.
> 
> I have another character who is the royal tailor for the Benn family, but I don't know who this character should be. I don't want him to just be some nameless OC. This is where I need your help. Which Dallas Stars person should this be? (And please don't say Razor because I've already written his dialogue and I have not included nearly enough buxom rebounds or mastodonic saves.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the suggestions for the Benn family's tailor coming! He appears in the next chapter. I hope you like this chapter and tell me what you think!

King Randolph and his men had been gone for nearly six months, and he was far too tired to answer all of Jamie’s questions. All of that could wait until the morning… and it did.

The entirety of breakfast was filled with storytelling and questions in between bites of food, and on occasion all at the same time. This also continued through lunch, since the King had much to tell. 

Randolph said that he had expected to be delayed another day or two because of the weather, but the most recent storm had dissipated so suddenly that it seemed almost unnatural. That made Jamie a bit unsettled. His father had traveled the countryside many times, so he had grown accustomed to weather patterns and he was able to adapt quickly. For him to call it unnatural was definitely strange.

‘I wonder if a certain sorcerer had anything to do with it.’

“Well, whatever caused it, I think we can all agree that we are grateful that you are home,” the Queen said as she grasped her husband’s hand. “Jamie was _especially_ worried that you would miss his birthday.”

“What’s this? That is _unheard_ of! I would _never_ miss any of my children’s birthdays!” The King exclaimed in a joking manner. “I would rather abdicate my throne than miss a birthday!”

“Alright, Father. We get it,” Jenny said with a laugh. “Be careful when you joke like that, or else Jordie will have a heart attack.”

“Your mother tells me that we are going to be grandparents,” the King said as he cut his meat into smaller, though still rather large, pieces. “Congratulations, Jordie, Jessica.”

“Thank you, Father,” Jordie said with a grin.

“And what have you two been doing to keep yourselves busy?” He addressed his other children.

“Oh, just a lot of the same,” Jenny replied.

“So, your mother has still been unsuccessful in marrying you two off, I see.” The Queen playfully smacked his arm and he laughed.

“No, they are still not married. However, Jamie has been sneaking away at night to meet someone…”

“Our Jamie? Are you sure?” 

Jamie covered his face with his hands and groaned. He would have slid out of his chair onto the floor if he weren’t trying to avoid drawing more attention to himself than there already was.

“Yes, our Jamie.”

“Well, don’t leave me in suspense. Who is the lucky girl?”

“It’s not like that, Father…”

“And he has also been asking me about the Seguin girls.”

“Mother, please…” Why couldn’t the floor just open up and swallow him whole?

“The Seguins? That is rather odd, since we have never had previous dealings with them before. They live so far away, after all.” 

Jamie laid his forehead on the table, and he thought he might burn a hole through the wood because of how hot his face felt. It always bothered him how his parents would talk about him as if he wasn’t there, and he could hear every word.

“Mother, you said you would not push so hard,” Jenny warned.

“Oh, I’m not pushing him at all. Jamie, sit up. You’re being rude.”

“May I be excused? I don’t feel well,” Jamie said as he held his stomach.

“Yes, of course, my boy,” Randolph said with a wave of his hand. “The poor lad probably ate too fast.”

Jenny grabbed Jamie’s sleeve as he left the table. She gazed at his face with concerned eyes, and she tried to ask him nonverbally if he wanted to talk. He patted her hand and shook his head before he tugged his arm free and left the dining hall.

Jamie’s head was pounding, and there was a slight ache beginning to form in his temple. He seemed to be walking in a thick fog, because he had no awareness of where he was going, nor was he in control of his destination. His mind didn’t become clearer until the smell of the stables filled his nostrils. He was standing beside his horse with his hands on the reins. Had he put the saddle on himself or had one of the stable boys done it? As if running on instincts alone, Jamie led his horse out of the stable and climbed onto its back. His hands snapped the reins and the horse began to gallop into the woods.

There was only one place he could go in order to escape. A place where none of his family would think to look for him.

~*~

Tyler had his beak tucked into his feathers, and he was basking in the warmth of the sun while he slept peacefully. His animal instincts, which were alert to the approach of predators, pulled him abruptly to wakefulness. He heard footsteps coming towards him, which he found rather odd. No one ever came here during the day, not even Zdeno or Milan. 

He flapped his wings and dove into the water, swimming towards the large boulder to use as a hiding place. Zdeno had said that no one was meant to find this place unless they possessed some magical abilities. But he was still afraid that it might be a hunter.

The footsteps grew louder, sounding dangerously close, and then they came to a complete stop. Tyler thought he could hear the person breathing. The stranger let out a sigh, which sounded male. Tyler listened closely and eagerly hoped the man would leave.

“He’s not here.” Wait, Tyler recognized that voice. That wasn’t a stranger at all! But why would Jamie be here during the day? Was this some sort of trick conjured by Zdeno? “Maybe if I wait here, he’ll come back.”

Tyler really wanted to swim around the side of the rock and go to him, but he was being held back by the tiny sliver of doubt.

‘Could that really be Jamie? He knows I’m a swan during the day. So, why would he come?’

“It looks like he ate the bread.” Jamie must have sat down on his sleeping area. Tyler cocked his head sideways when he heard Jamie curse under his breath. “I forgot to bring it. Oh well.”

‘Well, that certainly _sounds_ like Jamie. Even Zdeno wouldn’t be able to mimic that, despite his spying.’

Tyler peaked around the rock and watched the figure, sitting cross-legged and leaning back against the tree trunk. Before he could stop himself, he let out a happy squawk and paddled towards him, splashing the water in his wake.

“You’re here!” Jamie exclaimed and his face brightened. He laughed when Tyler waddled up to him and essentially made himself comfortable on his lap. Jamie stroked his feathers gently. “I guess you were hiding from me.”

Tyler touched Jamie’s chin with the side of his head, and then he turned his long neck and repeated the movement with the other cheek. He did it again several times, eliciting another laugh from Jamie that Tyler felt in his own chest.

“What are you doing? Are you happy to see me?”

‘Yes! Because I thought you didn’t want to see me in this form! I knew Milan was lying!’

“Well, I hope you don’t mind me being here so early. I just needed to get away from home, and…” Jamie paused in his petting motions. “I didn’t know where else to go.”

Tyler opened his wings and leaned on him as he had done two nights ago. His tail twitched when he felt Jamie encircle his arms around him.

“You always know how to make me feel better.”

‘You did it first.’

“I’m sorry I didn’t come last night. I was going to, but just as I was leaving, my father returned. I hadn’t seen him for six months.”

‘Then why is he not at home spending time with him?’

“My father travels a lot, so he is familiar with the weather. He said that the storm vanished so quickly that it was almost unnatural. I wondered if Zdeno was behind it.” Tyler let out a disapproving honk, which earned another chuckle. 

‘It wouldn’t surprise me if Zdeno could control the weather. It also wouldn’t surprise me if he used that power to try and prevent Jamie from coming here.’

“Of course, I was happy that he was home. I had missed him so much while he was gone. But when he and my mother brought up the subject of my marital status, and Mother hinted that I was sneaking out at night to see someone, I couldn’t stay. I had to get away from them. She thinks I’m interested in your sisters because I asked her about them one time.”

Tyler felt Jamie shake his head against the top of his head. There was something bubbling up inside him, but he couldn’t identify what he was feeling. He ruffled his feathers and leaned more weight on Jamie’s chest, as if he was marking his territory.

‘What is wrong with me? Why would I be jealous of my sisters? I’m the only one who remembers the Benn family visiting us, and it wasn’t all that exciting. And besides, I like girls!’

“Tyler, I hate to do this, but my legs are starting to go numb.”

Tyler hopped off Jamie’s lap and plopped himself down next to him, pressing up against his thigh. Jamie straightened his legs out in front of him and heaved a sigh of relief. He then reached over and started petting Tyler’s head. Tyler was reminded of the time Zdeno pet his hair when he was pretending to sleep, and he tried to imagine how it would feel if Jamie did the same thing. 

‘Okay, Tyler. Time to reel those thoughts back in before they get away from you.’ 

“You would never let me do this in your human form.” Tyler turned his gaze towards him, and there was a sad smile on his face. He then tried to cover it up with a forced grin. “I bet you would love it if a pretty girl did it, though.”

‘Jamie would actually want to? He sounds like he does. But why does he think I would not let him?’

“You don’t have to sit next to me if you don’t want to. It must be really boring. I don’t mind just watching you swim from here.”

Tyler got up after a few seconds, feeling somewhat disappointed, and waddled over to the lake. He was curious as to why Jamie was sending him away. He actually thought that being beside Jamie was quite comfortable. But he was also a bit hungry.

Jamie watched Tyler swim a couple laps around the perimeter of the lake with a dreamy smile on his face. He would be perfectly happy watching Tyler’s graceful movements all day, but he also liked being able to communicate with another human being. When Tyler plunged his head under the water and came up with a slimy plant clutched in his beak, Jamie’s smile turned into a grimace.

“That can’t taste very good.”

‘You have no idea.’

“My tutor showed me a book about waterfowl, and I read about some of the things that swans eat. I’ll come back later tonight with some vegetables. I also have a present for you.”

‘A present? I wonder what it could be. Hopefully it’s something small that can be easily hidden from Zdeno.’

“It’s nothing much. I found it and I thought you might like it. But I can understand if you think it’s silly and don’t want it.” 

‘He always seems self-conscious. And he is so concerned with what I think. Is he seeking my approval or something?’

Tyler started to paddle towards the tree, but he came to a stop when Jamie abruptly got up from the ground. Tyler watched him curiously as he wiped the dirt and grass from his clothes and he stuffed the cloth napkin in his coat pocket. Apparently, the kitchen servants actually did notice when a single napkin suddenly went missing.

“I should return home. I rode my horse and left him in the woods, and he would be very unhappy with me if I made him wait very long. And my family will worry if I am not at supper.” The whole time he was speaking, he was trying his best not to look at Tyler. He thought that, if he did look at him, he might change his mind about leaving. “But I’ll come back tonight with your present.”

Tyler didn’t want him to go, but there was nothing he could do to stop him. And he had his reasons for leaving, which were good enough reasons. Tyler just hated being alone. His long neck dipped a bit when Jamie left the lake without saying goodbye or acknowledging him in any way. Had Tyler done something wrong? Was Jamie upset with him? He couldn’t think of a reason why he would be.

~*~

“Jamie! Oh, thank God!” Jenny exclaimed when he rode out of the trees. “Where were you?!”

“I needed to be alone,” Jamie answered as he dismounted and relinquished his horse to one of the stable boys.

“We have all been worried sick! You weren’t in your room, and I looked for you at the beach! Father and Jordie took some men and searched for you in the woods and couldn’t find you! Mother has been crying, thinking that you ran away. You didn’t tell anyone where you were going!”

“Of course not. I didn’t want to be followed. Wait, did they search the entire forest?”

“With all those men looking, I would say so. Jordie said he found your horse tied to the laughing tree, but he left him there in case you came back for him.”

How could they have searched the entire forest without any of them coming upon him? He never saw or heard any other people.

“I’m grateful for that. It would have been a long walk home.”

“What were you doing?”

“Thinking.” Well, he certainly couldn’t tell her that he was talking to a swan. Jenny sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Next time, do us all a favor and say, ‘I need to go think for a while. I want to be alone. This is where I am going. This is when I will be back.’ That way, you won’t cause Mother to have a breakdown.”

“I only left without telling anyone because I knew I would be followed even if I asked you all not to,” Jamie argued. “But I suppose I could have done a better job.”

“Well, you might as well just get Mother’s crushing bear hug out of the way.” Jamie let out a groan. “Go on. You kind of deserve it after putting her through that.”

“Yes, I suppose I do.” The two siblings linked arms and began walking towards the palace gate.

“Alert my father and my brother that Prince Jamie has returned,” Jenny ordered to the guards, who bowed their heads. “Is your stomach feeling better?”

“Yes. And my head, too.”

“Your head?”

“I always get a headache when Mother talks about my love life. Or lack of one.”

“I know what you mean. An occasional reminder wouldn’t be so bad, but discussing it almost every day has really taken a toll. Even after I asked her to back off.” 

“I have a feeling that even if we both get married, she still won’t back off.”

“Of course not. Her focus would turn from marriage to childrearing.” Jamie scoffed. “I’m sure having children can’t be that bad. Jordie and Jessica seem happy.”

“Yes, but they have only known about it for two days. I bet they’ll change their minds once the squalling little creature is born.” Jenny let out a long whistle.

“Wow, little brother. I wonder if your low opinion of babies is due to the fact that you were the worst of the three of us.”

“I was not!” Jenny shot him a pointed look.

“I had to live through both yours and Jordie’s ‘squalling,’ as you put it. Yours was definitely worse.”

“What are you talking about? Mother always told me I was a quiet baby.” 

“Ha! That’s probably because she temporarily lost her hearing due to your screaming and thought you were being quiet. Or she just didn’t want to hurt your feelings.” 

“Did Mother really lose her hearing?” Jamie asked in alarm.

“Of course not.” Jenny shook her head at how gullible he could be sometimes. They came to a stop just outside the closed doors that led to the family room. Jamie looked at Jenny in question as she released his arm. “Good luck.”

“You’re not going to watch?” He asked in slight amusement.

“Not this time. It might turn violent, and I don’t want to be around when that happens.” The smile on her face indicated that she was joking. “Hopefully I will see you at supper. But if not, it was nice knowing you.”

Jamie shook his head and rolled his eyes as his sister walked away with a laugh. After she turned a corner, he adjusted his coat and then he knocked on the door. He barely stepped into the room when his mother enveloped him in a tight embrace. He stood still and rubbed her back in what he thought was a comforting manner as she sobbed into his shirt. When she pulled back slightly, she smacked him on the chest.

“You _promised_ you would _never_ do anything like that again!”

“I know I did, and I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I promise, this time.”

“It seems we all have forgotten some of the promises we made to each other.” She hugged him close again. “Welcome home, Jamie.”

“Thank you, Mother. It’s good to be home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm kind of bad at descriptions sometimes, this is what Tyler was doing to Jamie's chin.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pL2lbJmqtxE
> 
> S'cute.
> 
> And like I said before, I can't find anything about Jenny Benn, including her birthday. So, even though I said that their dad was traveling for six months and that he would never miss his children's birthdays, he may have missed Jenny's but I have no idea.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone who celebrated had a safe and happy Thanksgiving! I cooked all day but everything was really yummy, although I'm super bummed because my family usually goes to watch our local hockey team play. Alas, no hockey.
> 
> I decided to go with Stars head athletic trainer Dave Zeis as the tailor. The only other suggestion was Klinger, but he didn't quite fit well with the dialogue I had already written. However, I think that I'm going to have Klinger show up later as Dave's apprentice. He would be a great tailor because he's SO FABULOUS~
> 
> Also, seriously, I gave y'all two weeks and only two people commented. *angry face* Thank you, LaylaMorgan and Saiii4534 for your ideas and for following directions. 
> 
> A sewing tape is a historical name for a measuring tape or tape measure.
> 
> Don't take the measurements seriously. I'm from the US and we still refuse to use the metric system. I basically used a measuring tape on myself, converted from inches to centimeters, and adjusted a bit (because I'm not built like a hockey player). The only measurements I could find of Jamie and Tyler were their heights, weights, skate sizes, and Tyler's shoe size.

After he finished speaking with his mother, Jamie left the family room and went straight to the kitchens. To say that the cooks and other servants were surprised to see him in there would be an understatement. Jamie lowered his gaze to avoid their shocked stares.

“Does this belong in here?” Jamie asked as he pulled the napkin out of his pocket. “I found it in the corridor.”

‘Hopefully they’ll fall for it. I’m terrible at lying.’

One of the maids approached him and carefully took the cloth from him. She bowed slightly and he took a couple steps back. The cooks went back to their tasks as if they expected him to leave.

“Actually, I had a favor to ask.” Everyone looked at him in surprise again. Jamie cleared his throat. “If… uh… it’s not too much trouble… would you save some of your vegetable peelings? I wanted to give them to the swans and ducks.”

“Of course, your highness,” replied the head cook with a polite smile.

“Thank you. I’ll let you all get back to work.”

Jamie slowly stepped backward until he felt the doorknob, and then he opened the door enough to squeeze through it. He then leaned against the wooden surface and heaved a deep sigh. That was even worse than confronting his mother.

~*~

Jamie still had some time left before supper, so he decided to wash and change into a cleaner outfit. He then searched through his closet for any other garments that he could no longer wear and might fit Tyler. He found a few random items, but they weren’t the most attractive clothes. He thought they weren’t good enough for Tyler.

“Would he really care all that much? I’m sure he would just be grateful to have something else to wear.” Jamie looked over them again and shook his head. “No. These are no good. Maybe I can have something made for him.”

He grabbed the sand dollar from his bedside table and left the room before making his way towards the living quarters of the royal tailor. He knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before it opened. David was chewing and wiping his hands on his trousers. Jamie had interrupted his meal.

“May I help you, Your Highness?”

“Yes. I need to borrow a sewing tape.” The tailor looked as stunned as the kitchen staff had. “I wanted to have an outfit made for someone, but I need their measurements.”

To Jamie’s surprise, David reached into his pocket and withdrew a rolled-up sewing tape. He then placed it in Jamie’s palms and clasped his hands behind his back.

“You may borrow this one. I have multiple spares.”

“Thank you.”

“Your Highness… have you ever taken another person’s measurements before?”

“No. But I know what to do.” David’s mouth curved up in amusement.

“Which parts of the body need to be measured?”

“The chest… and the arms… and…”

“Which part of the arm?”

“All of it?” The tailor reached into his other pocket and pulled out a pad of paper. 

“Wait here a moment,” he said before he disappeared inside. A minute later, he returned and handed Jamie a pen and the pad of paper. “I have written down every measurement you need.”

“Thanks. I guess I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“It’s my job to know. Do you need these new clothes immediately?” Jamie shook his head.

“Not necessarily. Just whenever you can get to them.”

“Well, when you have the measurements, come see me again and we can discuss what you have in mind.”

“I will. And thank you, again.”

“I am happy to be of service, Your Highness. Good evening.”

~*~

All during dinner, Jamie tried to think of what sort of clothes he should have made for Tyler. It couldn’t be like anything that he, himself, usually wore, since his sense of style was atrocious. But it also couldn’t be something too plain. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. Why couldn’t he be more fashionably conscious?

‘Would an outfit for a banquet be too much? It definitely wouldn’t be too plain.’

Something clicked in his mind. It felt like déjà vu, but he had no idea what it could possibly mean.

‘It’s probably nothing.’

At least, that was what he thought. But the entire journey to the lake, on horseback and on foot, Jamie couldn’t wrap his head around that strange feeling. 

The moon was just beginning to peak over the trees when he arrived at the lake, but it hadn’t yet reached the water. Tyler flapped his wings and swam over to him as he knelt down near the edge. He stroked his fingers from Tyler’s head, down his long neck, and until just above his twitchy tail. When he raised his hand again, he kept it still as Tyler touched it with either cheek, like he had done to his chin earlier. Jamie still had no idea what he was doing, but he couldn’t help but laugh.

“I told you I would come back.” Tyler let out a gurgle-like noise, and then he tilted his head at the pail that was clutched in Jamie’s hand. “The cooks left me some vegetable peelings. Now you don’t have to eat those slimy plants.”

‘Hallelujah!’ Tyler exclaimed, but it came out as a high-pitched squawk.

“I’ll just put this over here and you can move it where you want it,” Jamie said as he stood up and walked over towards the tree. While his back was turned, he could see a bright light shining on the tree trunk. When he faced the water, Tyler was already watching at him, a shy smile on his face. “Hello.”

“Hello.” They started moving towards each other at the same time, and then they stopped and looked away. “Is everything alright, now?”

“What?”

“I mean with your family.”

“Oh. Yes. At least until they bring it up again. Probably tomorrow.” Tyler nodded. “Uh… here, I should move out of your way.”

Tyler shook his head when Jamie quickly walked out from under the tree and put some distance between them. There was plenty of room for him to come out of the water, and not just by the tree.

‘He’s so cute.’ Tyler mentally smacked himself for thinking that. ‘You like girls.’

“I um… I found this on the beach.” Jamie reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the sand dollar. “It’s for you. If you want it.”

Jamie bit his lip when Tyler took the sand dollar from him and gazed at it. Just as Jamie had done, he traced the flower-shaped markings with his finger.

“If you keep giving me things, I’ll have a harder time hiding them from Zdeno.” Jamie’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“I hadn’t thought about that. Y-you don’t have to keep it. It was a stupid idea any—”

“Jamie. I’m kidding.”

“Oh. Right. I knew that.”

“Actually, I think it’s pretty cool looking. I’ve never seen one so perfectly shaped before.”

“Me neither.” He watched as Tyler walked over to the tree and placed it on top of the folded overcoat. “I’m glad you were joking.”

“Of course. I like being spoiled with presents,” Tyler said with a grin. “I didn’t realize we were near the ocean. Although, a few times I thought I could smell salt in the breeze.”

“The beach is at the southern point of the kingdom. I go there a lot to clear my head. Maybe I can show it to you.” Jamie kicked at the dirt. “I mean… uh… are you able to leave this place?”

“I can. But if I am not here when the moon rises, I will remain in my swan form.”

“You can leave in your human form, though?”

“I don’t know. I probably can, but I’ve never tried, since I had no idea where I was and I was afraid I would get lost. It’s easier to know which direction to go when I’m flying. And when it’s daytime.”

“I guess that makes sense.” That conversation seemed to be over, since neither of them spoke again for a while. 

“So, now what? You said the other night that you wanted to ask me some things when I was human again.”

“I still do. But…”

“But?” Tyler furrowed his brow when Jamie reached into his other coat pocket and pulled out a pad of paper, a pen, and what looked like a sewing tape.

“I need to measure you.”

“For what?”

“I was going to have new clothes made for you.”

“Oh. You don’t have to do that.”

“I want to. You shouldn’t have to wear the same outfit all the time. Especially something you would normally sleep in.” 

“Thank you.” Tyler took a few steps towards him and rubbed at his arm. “So, how do you want to do this?”

“I suppose it would be easier if you wrote down the numbers while I get all the measurements.”

“Okay.” 

When Jamie handed him the notepad and pen, it was the first time he looked down at Tyler’s feet. He had no shoes.

“Is there a shoe size on there?”

“No. Do you want me to add it?”

“If you don’t mind. You need some nice fancy shoes.” Tyler giggled as he wrote. “What size shoe do you wear?”

“Thirteen.”

“How tall are you?”

“That’s not on here, either.”

“I was just curious.” Tyler looked up and tapped at his chin with the pen. Jamie nearly swooned at how cute that was.

“I think I’m around 185 centimeters.”

“I’m 188. So, what’s first?”

“Head size?”

“Do you want a hat?”

“Not really.”

“Okay. What’s after that?”

“Neck.” Jamie unraveled the sewing tape and stepped towards Tyler. Tyler lowered his shoulders and turned his eyes upward as Jamie wrapped the tape around his throat, just under his chin. “Uh, Jamie? How long is the collar on this shirt going to be?”

“What?” Tyler pointed at the side of his neck where it met his shoulders. “Oh. Sorry, I clearly have no idea what I’m doing.”

“That’s alright.” He swallowed as the tape moved lower down his throat. Jamie stared at his Adam’s apple when it bobbed up and down.

“Is this too tight?”

“No. It’s fine.” Tyler tried to suppress a shiver of nostalgia.***

“Thirty-five centimeters.” Tyler wrote the number down after Jamie unwrapped the tape. “Next?”

“Shoulder. Just here to here.” Tyler pointed at where his neck and shoulder met and then at the edge of the acromion. He swallowed again as Jamie placed the tape. “So, what did you want to ask me?”

“Twelve centimeters. Well, a couple nights ago, when you were in your swan form, you flinched away when I tried to pet you.”***

“Armscye? In parentheses it says ‘armhole.’ And then it says ‘use shirt to measure.’” 

“Why does it have to be so complicated?”

“Wait a second. Couldn’t you use that coat to get some of the measurements?” Tyler asked as he pointed to the one Jamie had given him.

“I guess so. But I still need to measure the rest. You can’t walk around with no pants.” He was suddenly hit with a strong wave of déjà vu again. “I’ll take it with me and bring it back tomorrow. What is the first one for lower body?”

“Hips. So, what were you saying earlier?” Jamie walked around to stand behind him, and Tyler tried to suppress a shiver when he felt Jamie’s chest press against his back.

“Has Zdeno ever hurt you?”

“No. Not physically, at least. Most of the pain he has inflicted has been emotional or psychological.”

“Well, that’s good. I mean that’s terrible. I mean… never mind.”

“Are you wanting to know if he has ever forced himself on me?” Tyler thought he heard Jamie gulp.

“Sort of…”

“No, he has not. He has kissed me, that’s all.” 

“Ninety-two.” Jamie’s voice was barely audible. “Next?”

Tyler’s eyes widened when he saw the words on the paper. He could feel his face starting to heat up, especially after what they had just been talking about. Should he skip that one? Surely the tailor could figure it out with the other measurements.

“Tyler?”

“W-waist to floor.” He skipped it and hoped the tailor knew what he was doing. “Have you ever kissed anyone?”

“I thought we agreed that that topic was off-limits,” Jamie grumbled as he came around and knelt in front of Tyler.

“Oh. I was under the impression that discussions of _marriage_ were off-limits.”

“No. My love life in general is off-limits.” Jamie used his thumb to press one end of the tape to the ground, and then he slid his other thumb up Tyler’s leg until he stopped at his waist. Tyler had to bite back a gasp. “One hundred and three.”

“Well, I think you owe me after you asked me those questions. Ankle.”

“I wasn’t asking to be nosy. I just want you to be okay. But I guess you’re right, it really was none of my business.” He wrapped the tape around Tyler’s ankle and called out the measurement. “No. I haven’t.”

“Never?” Tyler was somewhat surprised that he answered at all. Jamie shook his head.

“Have you? Besides… You-Know-Who?”

“Yeah, a few times. A couple of the maids and just some random girls in the village.” Jamie was quiet for a moment. “Really, no one? Not even a maid or—”

“No. I don’t want to kiss anyone unless I… feel something for them. I guess I just don’t like the idea of getting a person’s hopes up for nothing. Next?”

“Thigh,” he answered shakily.

After a few moments of hesitation, Jamie scooted back a little bit so that he had to stretch his arms further, as if that put more distance between them. Tyler closed his eyes and turned his head towards the sky. He tried to focus on his breathing, but he was unable to prevent his leg from jerking when he felt Jamie wrap the tape around his thigh.

“I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be. I’m just… ticklish,” he lied. He needed a distraction. “Did you have any other questions?”

“Fifty-two centimeters. Yes, a couple others.” Jamie quickly removed the sewing tape from Tyler’s leg and moved back even more. “Did we get them all?”

“No.”

“Okay. What else is there?”

“Um…” Tyler took a deep breath. “Inner seam.”

Jamie seemed to be frozen in place, and Tyler thought he saw hints of pink on his cheeks. He could feel his own face warming up.

“What else did you want to ask me?” Tyler asked as he averted his gaze. Maybe this would help ease some of the tension.

“Let’s see… the second time I came, you heard my footsteps approach and you turned away. You said that you can feel when Zdeno approaches, but I don’t cause the ground to shake like that. At least I hope not.” Maybe his brother had been right about calling him Chubbs.

“No, I thought you were someone else.”

“Who? You said I was the only other person you had seen.”

“There is one other person, and I guess I had dismissed him from my mind because I dislike him so much. He came to visit the night your father returned. His name is Milan and he serves Zdeno. Every time he comes, he always teases me and tries to upset me. He told me that you weren’t coming because you thought the moon would be covered again and you didn’t want to spend time with me if I was unable to transform.”

“Did you believe him?” The hurt expression on Jamie’s face made Tyler want to lie, but he found that he couldn’t.

“Not exactly. I actually thought the exact same thing while I was waiting for you… before he showed up. I guess his words made it seem real.”

“I would have come to see you, regardless of what form you had taken. But my father—”

“Jamie, you don’t have to explain.” Tyler rubbed at his arm and looked to the side. “You had somewhere more important to be, and I was just letting my imagination get the better of me.”

“I’m sorry I couldn’t be there.” He looked down at the tape clutched in his hands for a while. “I’ll try to do it quickly.”

“It’s alright. Just do what you need to do.” Tyler still wouldn’t look at him.

Jamie moved a little closer and turned his own head away, but he used his peripheral vision to see what he was doing. He held one end of the tape next to the inside of Tyler’s ankle, but instead of placing the rest of the tape quickly, he thought moving more slowly and deliberately would be better. He was wrong.

Tyler clapped a hand over his mouth in an attempt to muffle any noises, but his quickening breaths still managed to slip through the cracks. His face felt hot beneath his palm, and his eyes began to sting as they filled with salty tears. When Jamie’s thumb brushed up his thigh, just below his groin, Tyler was unable to hold back the choked sob that escaped his lips. Jamie’s eyes met his own for a second before they filled with horror.

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.” 

Jamie dropped the sewing tape just as Tyler swayed and fell forward. Tyler caught himself by holding onto Jamie’s shoulders. Jamie’s secure grip on his hips was the only thing keeping him upright. For the longest time, they stared into each other’s eyes, unable to move or look away. Even their shallow breaths were in sync with each other. With every second that ticked by, the distance between them grew smaller and smaller. Tyler’s voice seemed to cut through the thread that was drawing them closer.

“Jamie…”

Jamie quickly got to his feet and released his hold on Tyler’s hips. Tyler stumbled again but he was able to keep his footing. He watched as Jamie bent down and picked up the sewing tape, and he kept his gaze lowered. He suddenly felt cold.

“I’m really sorry, Tyler. I don’t know what I was thinking. I should have just let you do it.” 

When Jamie held the tape towards him, Tyler took that as his cue to hand over the paper and pen. He didn’t know what to say. If he had been able to form words, he would have tried to reassure Jamie that his reaction was nothing negative. But Tyler figured that telling him that it felt good when he touched him would only make the situation worse. 

While Tyler was getting the last three measurements, Jamie had his back turned and waited for him to call out the numbers. When he turned around again, he saw Tyler wiping at his eyes. Jamie stepped closer and reached for him, but he froze when his fingers were an inch from his face. He clenched his hand into a fist and lowered his arm to his side. 

“Sorry.”

“You’re wrong, you know? I would let you do that when I’m human.” Tyler watched Jamie’s face as he seemed to be at war with himself. He wondered if he’d said the wrong thing when Jamie shook his head.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“Why not? Is it about Zdeno?”

“No. It’s just… you wouldn’t want me around anymore.” Jamie turned his back towards him again and rubbed at his neck. “Last question and then I’ll leave you alone.”

“I will answer your question on one condition. I want to sit down…”

“Go ahead. I’ll just stay over here.”

“And you have to join me.” Jamie heaved a sigh.

“Seriously?” When Tyler didn’t respond, Jamie spared a glance over his shoulder. He saw the other man standing with his arms crossed, and there was a determined look on his face. “You’re not giving me a choice, are you?”

“I didn’t realize sitting next to me was such a _terrible_ concept.”

“What? No, that’s not—” The half-smirk, half-smile reminded him of Jenny. “Alright, fine.”

Tyler made himself comfortable under the tree and Jamie slowly joined him, putting a couple feet of space between them. Jamie looked so tense that Tyler could have easily pushed him over just by breathing on him. Under normal circumstances, probably, anyone who had gone through an embarrassing scenario like he had earlier would want space. But instead, all Tyler wanted was to be near Jamie.

“Alright, what’s your question?”

“Well, my sister—”

“What? I’m sorry, you’re going to have to speak louder. I can hardly hear you from way over here.”

“Why are you being so difficult? You were crying just a minute ago and now you’re giving me attitude.” Jamie rolled his eyes when Tyler unapologetically patted the space next to him. “I bet you got everything you wanted when you were a child.”

“Almost.” Jamie was too busy sliding closer that he didn’t notice the frown on Tyler’s face, which vanished as quickly as it had appeared.

“Is this close enough for you?”

“I suppose.” He wanted to comment about how Jamie had no problem when Tyler sat on his lap and pressed up against his leg when he was in his swan form, but he chose to keep his mouth shut. “I’m all ears.”

“As I was saying. My sister said she never remembered visiting your home, and she told me that if a meeting between her and an unmarried man had been arranged, the man would have been the one to travel. So, why did my family visit you and not the other way around?” Tyler pulled his knees up to his chest and his lips curved into a frown.

“There were two reasons for that, actually. The first, the ‘official’ reason, was because if an engagement between your sister and me did not work, another one might be arranged between you or your brother with one of my sisters. Your parents have two sons, and it would be fairer if your family traveled to meet us instead of my family, which has only one son and two daughters, to travel to meet you.”

“I guess that makes sense. And the other reason?”

“The actual reason was because my father is over-protective of me. I am his only son, and if anything happened to me, he would have no heir. I had never left home before… until Zdeno brought me here.”

“Never?” Tyler shook his head.

“I never had a moment to myself. Everywhere I went, whether it was inside the palace or in the village, I always had an escort.”

“And yet you were still able to… you know… with the maids and other girls...”

“I just told my bodyguards what I was going to do and they would have to listen to it all. But it was mostly just kissing and maybe some other things, but—”

“That’s okay, I don’t need to know the details.” Jamie held his hand up and turned his head away. Tyler thought the way Jamie got embarrassed about romantic stuff was kind of adorable. “So, is that why you were so interested in Zdeno’s stories?”

“I suppose it was. He had traveled all over Europe, and he described to me so many different places he’d been to. I always tried to picture them in my mind as he was telling me about them. I liked to pretend I was there.” He let out a bitter chuckle. “Just the foolish dream of a child. If only I had known it would end up turning into a nightmare.”

His eyes began to water again, so he pressed his forehead to his knees and tried to will them away. He sniffled a couple times and knew he was loud enough for Jamie to hear. Why was it that every time Jamie came, he always ended up crying at some point? The previous time, Jamie had comforted him. This time, however, it seemed that the other man was not going to touch him. Tyler would just have to make the first move.

He tipped slightly to the right until he was leaning against Jamie’s side. He waited for quite a while, longer than he would have expected, but finally he felt Jamie’s arm wrap around his shoulders. It wasn’t the same, because Jamie was extremely tense. It felt forced. 

“I should go.”

“Please don’t go. I don’t want to be alone.” Tyler hated how needy he sounded, but if it was enough to make Jamie stay, he could forgive himself, this time. 

“What if You-Know-Who comes?”

“I’ll warn you before he gets here.” Tyler lifted his head and turned over so he was lying on his back with his feet pointed at the tree. He patted the ground beside him and Jamie grumbled under his breath before he, too, laid on his back. “Have you ever tried counting the stars?”

“No. Can’t say that I have.”

“Whenever I had trouble sleeping, I would try to count them until I could no longer keep my eyes open. Or I would name all of the constellations.”

“I don’t know any of them. My tutor tried to teach me Astronomy, but I thought it was boring.”

“I loved learning about the stars, and the mythology of the different constellations. I used to pretend I was up there, looking down at everyone. I tried to imagine what the world looked like, outside the palace.” Tyler lifted his arm and pointed towards the sky. “See those four stars that are kind of shaped like a square? That is the constellation Ursa Major.”

“And that means…?”

“It means ‘the great bear’ in Latin,” Tyler said with a laugh.

“I don’t see a bear. It looks more like a ladle.”

“Just below it and to the left...” He lowered his arm slightly. “That’s the constellation Canes Venatici.”

“Where is it?” Tyler reached for Jamie’s hand and moved it to where he had pointed earlier.

“There. Those are the hunting dogs of Boötes, the Herdsman. Their names are Asterion and Chara.” Tyler still held onto Jamie’s hand. “Ursa Major and Canes Venatici are both Latin, but Boötes means ‘herdsman’ in Greek. Or it can mean ‘ox-driver’ or ‘plowman.’” 

“Is there a swan constellation?” 

Tyler swallowed thickly and nodded, even though it was too dark for Jamie to see it beneath the tree. When the other man remained quiet, Tyler turned his head to look at Jamie, and if he had been able to see in the darkness, he would have realized that Jamie was already watching him. When their arms started to get tired, they both lowered them to the space between them. Jamie turned his hand and laced their fingers together. He had expected Tyler to snatch his hand away, but he instead squeezed back.

“Cygnus, which is Latin for ‘the swan.’ But it’s not visible this time of year. The best time to see it is in September.” 

“You’ll have to show it to me.” Tyler felt his face warming up again. “Is there a myth about it?”

“There are several, actually. One is about how the god Zeus fell in love with Leda, the Queen of Sparta and wife of King Tyndareus. He seduced her by transforming into a swan and… he forcibly took her. She later gave birth to the twins Castor and Pollux, who are the twins in the constellation Gemini. 

“Another story is about the hero, Orpheus, who was murdered because he dishonored the god Dionysus. His soul was placed in the sky with his lyre and he became the swan. The constellation Lyra is meant to represent his instrument.

“The last one is about Phaethon, the mortal son of the Sun god, Helios, and his lover, Cycnus. Phaethon and Cycnus were racing their chariots across the sky, but they flew too close to the Sun and they fell to the Earth. Cycnus survived, and he later found Phaethon’s body at the bottom of the Eriadnus River, but he could not get to him. Cycnus pleaded with Zeus for help, and in exchange for recovering Phaethon’s body, Cycnus vowed to live only as long as a swan does. Zeus agreed, and after being turned into a swan, Cycnus was able to dive into the water and retrieve his lover’s body. Cycnus gave Phaethon a proper burial, which allowed his soul to cross over into the afterlife. Zeus was so moved by this gesture that, upon his death, Cycnus’s soul was placed in the sky and he became the constellation Cygnus.”

“I like that one the most.” Tyler blinked at him owlishly.

“You do?”

“Yeah. The first two seem so, I don’t know… Raping a married woman, or anyone, and insulting the gods don’t sound very honorable or worthy of remembrance. The last one is about grieving the loss of a loved one and willingly making sacrifices for someone you care about. That’s just what I think.”

“I suppose you’re right. I guess I never thought of it that way.”

“You’re so knowledgeable about this stuff. Now, I kind of wish I had paid more attention to my studies. But my tutor never told me about the myths. It was just the Latin and Greek names, and I never was able to grasp any of that. It was never interesting to me.”

“Well, maybe you should give Astronomy another chance.” Tyler let out a quiet sigh when Jamie repositioned his hand and lightly caressed the inside of his wrist with his thumb.

“Maybe I will.” 

~*~

After Tyler fell asleep, Jamie carefully released his hand and wiped his sweaty palm on his pant leg. He felt exhausted. It was from all those pent-up nerves when he was trying to get Tyler’s measurements. He was still angry with himself for making Tyler so uncomfortable and upset, although he seemed to have gotten over it fairly quickly. Jamie was just grateful that Zdeno hadn’t shown up. For that reason, he thought it would be a good idea to leave and avoid crossing paths with the sorcerer.

He looked down when he heard Tyler stir. By now, his eyes had grown accustomed to the darkness and he was able to see fairly clearly. He tried to stay completely still as Tyler turned over on his side and let out a deep breath. When he was certain that Tyler was still asleep, Jamie quietly got up and retrieved the overcoat and the sewing tape from the ground. Before he turned to leave, he knelt down beside Tyler and gently brushed his fingers over his hair. Tyler breathed out a contented sigh and his lips curved up into a thin smile.

“I promise I will do everything I can to help you find your one true love,” Jamie whispered. “Then you’ll be able to go home and you won’t be sad anymore.”

Saying the words aloud was the hardest thing Jamie had ever done, because each syllable felt like a knife to his heart. But he was also reminded of the story of Phaethon and Cycnus, and how we make sacrifices for those we love. Jamie was willing to sacrifice his own happiness if it meant that Tyler could be happy. Maybe, if he was lucky, a higher power would take pity on him and reward him for his selflessness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *** Will make sense later. In like... chapter 12 or something. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for my long-ass author's notes. I know a lot of people aren't interested in reading author comments, but I try to explain where some of my plot ideas come from or to clear up anything that may have been confusing. 
> 
> The three measurements that Tyler did himself were his inner seam, his ass, and his crotch. Hokay.
> 
> I was originally going to use the constellation Orion and the Pleiades, but this chapter takes place in May and they are not visible until November. So, I Googled what constellations are visible in May and it said Canes Venatici and Coma Berenices are visible in the Northern Hemisphere. Ursa Major is visible in the Northern Hemisphere all year. I just about threw my laptop when I saw that one of the hunting dogs was named Chara. You can't make that shit up. I was just like, "Universe, you are making this way too easy for me." And of course I had to include the "Great Bear" constellation.
> 
> The Phaethon and Cycnus myth has a few interpretations. They are portrayed as lovers, as "really good friends," and as kinsmen (but because it's Greek mythology it could also be all of the above). In another version, Phaethon lost control of his chariot and Zeus shot him out of the sky with his lightning bolt. I just chose the versions I liked the most.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story is about to get pretty crazy from now on. Comments are welcomed. Always. Please.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to apologize ahead of time for the first part. Hokay.
> 
> Thank you, Saiii4534 for commenting! 
> 
> Real talk though, this story got 60 hits since I posted chapter 8 a week ago. One person commented. I don't wanna be that author, but... y'all.

_“Just do what you need to do.”_

_Jamie pressed the sewing tape against Tyler’s inner thigh, and the slow inching upward of his thumb was like torture. Tyler covered his mouth to prevent any noises from escaping, but he was unsuccessful. It was only when Tyler let out a choked sob that Jamie looked up from what he was doing. Jamie’s eyes widened when he saw the tears._

_“Oh my God, I’m so sorry.”_

_Jamie tossed the sewing tape away just in time to catch Tyler before he could fall. Tyler held onto Jamie’s shoulders in order to stabilize himself, and Jamie had a firm grip on Tyler’s hips. It felt as if the rest of the world disappeared and they were the only two people left on Earth. They could not look away from each other, even if they tried. Slowly, ever so slowly, their bodies moved closer and closer together._

_“Jamie…”_

_The longer Jamie stared into his eyes, the more Tyler’s breathing quickened. The air around them grew warmer and seemed to become electrically charged. One tiny spark might erupt into a powerful inferno. Jamie’s hands tightened slightly. Tyler shivered as Jamie’s pupils nearly eclipsed the brown of his eyes._

_Almost as if in slow motion, Jamie blinked and his eyes remained half-lidded. He then pulled Tyler’s hips toward him and pressed his lips to the edge of his waistline. Jamie’s heated gaze met Tyler’s when he let out a gasp. Tyler began to tremble as Jamie slid his hands up and underneath his tunic. He started to lift the garment, and his lips created a trail up every inch of skin that was revealed to him._

_Tyler’s hands moved to Jamie’s hair, and his fingers tangled in the soft curls. Jamie’s hot breath created goosebumps on his skin. When Jamie’s lips reached Tyler’s chest, he stuck out his tongue and circled a nipple with the tip before lightly blowing on it. Jamie smiled against Tyler’s skin when he let out a yelp._

_“Jamie… please,” he whined._

_Jamie got up from the ground and stood before him. He continued to lift Tyler’s shirt until it was pulled over his head. The garment was tossed away, and again they were drawn to each other by an invisible thread. Jamie cupped the side of Tyler’s neck and stroked a thumb over his bottom lip, and when he leaned forward, Tyler met him halfway. Tyler’s arms immediately wrapped around Jamie’s shoulders, and he moaned into his mouth when he felt hands on the bare skin of his chest. Jamie pulled Tyler’s hips towards him and groaned when they rubbed against each other. Tyler’s mouth opened in a gasp, and Jamie used that moment to plunge his tongue into his warmth. Sweat began to appear on their skin from their heated bodies, but that only seemed to fuel the flames that burned in their cores._

_Tyler was the first to pull away when he ran out of air. He pressed his forehead to Jamie’s and panted against his lips. One of Jamie’s hands slid up Tyler’s sweat soaked back until it settled on the back of his head. Tyler’s eyes fluttered closed as Jamie lightly scratched at his hair._

_“I love you.”_

_Tyler’s eyes began to fill with tears, and his body hummed with euphoria. He nuzzled his nose against Jamie’s and gave him a soft kiss. They pulled apart and gazed into each other’s eyes. Tyler opened his mouth to speak, but before he could make a sound, Jamie and the rest of the world disappeared in a flash of white light._

~*~

Tyler jerked awake and let out such a loud gasp that it caught Zdeno off-guard. The teenager curled in on himself and was trembling so violently that it was as if he had jumped into a frozen lake. When Zdeno ran a hand through Tyler’s hair, he flinched and whimpered.

“Tyler, what’s the matter?” Tyler stayed silent and shook his head. “Look at me, Tyler.”

“What do you want?” Zdeno sighed in slight agitation.

“I awakened you because it is almost sunrise. There can be discomfort if you are not in the water when you transform.”

“I understand.”

“Tyler…” Zdeno placed both hands on Tyler’s shoulders and tried to nudge him into a sitting position, but Tyler shrugged him off and seemed to curl inward more. “If you are in pain, I can help you. Let me—”

“Please don’t touch me right now, Zdeno.” Tyler was still breathing heavily, but his trembling had lessened a bit. “Thank you for waking me… and for offering to help. But I just want to be alone.”

Tyler held back a sigh of relief when Zdeno’s hands left his shoulders. He thought he felt a light gust of wind on the back of his neck for a second, and when he lifted his head, he saw that Zdeno had vanished. He knew that he was still being watched, so he would have to crawl to the lake in order to hide the effects of his dream. 

‘I hope Zdeno didn’t know what I was dreaming about. He thought I was in pain, so I don’t think he did.’

His face heated up at the memory. There was also a warm and pleasant thrumming in the rest of his body. He had been with plenty of girls, and he’d gone way beyond just kissing with many of them. But none of his short-term lovers had ever made him feel like _that._ And it was just a _dream!_

Tyler was kneeling waist-deep in the water, and he brought his hands up to cover his face. Behind his palms, his lips curved upwards.

‘Jamie…’

Just thinking of him made Tyler’s heart skip a beat. He lowered his hands when he felt the sun’s warmth on the top of his head. He closed his eyes and turned his head towards the sky, and a fresh stream of tears rolled down his cheeks. Unlike the previous few times, they were not caused by grief or sadness. The water began to swirl around him, and just as he felt his body start to change, a sob fell from his lips.

‘I love him! I love Jamie Benn!’

~*~

Jamie had a restless night, because all he could think about was the fact that Tyler would never return his feelings. He tried to convince himself that, if he was the one to help Tyler find the person who would break the curse, he would be content with that. But the truth was, he wouldn’t be content. He would _never_ be able to move on. Tyler made him feel things that he’d never experienced before with anyone else. The idea of Tyler living happily for the rest of his life without Jamie being a part of it was the worst thing he could imagine. 

‘I flew too close to the Sun, and now I’m plummeting back to Earth.’

As far as Jamie was concerned, Tyler was his Sun. He was warm and bright and beautiful. If Jamie dared to get too close, if he tried to touch him, he would burn himself. He had gotten too deep in all of this, and every move he made was a self-inflicted wound. After a few more minutes of wallowing in self-pity, he dragged his heavy limbs out of bed. He needed to return David’s supplies, and he figured he could use the small distraction before he headed to breakfast. Hopefully, it would give him enough time to get his emotions under control. His mother noticed everything.

When he finished washing and getting dressed, he gathered up the sewing tape, pen and paper in one hand, and then he folded the coat over his arm. He then brought the garment towards his face and sniffed. It was beginning to smell less like him and more like Tyler. Jamie shook his head.

“You need to stop doing this to yourself. You’re just making it worse. You’re making it harder to say goodbye.”

He left his room and went downstairs before heading to the tailor’s quarters. When the tailor answered, Jamie was relieved that he hadn’t interrupted his meal again.

“Good morning, Your Highness.”

“Good morning. I came to return these,” Jamie said as he handed over the supplies. “I also wanted to let you use this for upper body sizes. Some of the things you wrote down were still confusing, but this coat fits him. I thought you could use its measurements.”

“This looks awfully familiar. I recall making an overcoat just like this one for you a couple years ago.” Jamie laughed.

“It’s the same coat. It doesn’t fit me anymore, so I gave it to my… my friend.”

“Ah, I see. Well, whenever you have time, feel free to drop by and we can go over design ideas.”

“Thanks, I will. And thank you again for doing this.” David bowed his head.

“It is my raison d'être, Your Highness. Good day.”

‘Maybe if they’re finished in time, I can give him his new clothes as a farewell present,’ Jamie thought glumly as he headed to breakfast.

~*~

“Jamie, dear, what’s wrong? You look so _agitated,_ ” the Queen asked.

“I’m fine, Mother.” She snorted, but it was still done in a way that sounded regal.

“You cannot hide anything from _me,_ young man. It’s written all over your face.”

“Why don’t we all go outside after breakfast?” Jenny interrupted. “It is such a nice day.”

“That sounds like a grand idea,” King Randolph replied. “We ought to take the boats out. It has been a while since we did that together.”

Almost everyone at the table hummed in agreement, except for Jamie who was preoccupied with stabbing his food. When his sister leaned towards him to whisper in his ear, he blatantly tried to ignore her.

“Come on, Jamie. You’ll feel better. I promise. Besides, it will keep Mother from barraging you with questions.”

“Fine,” he mumbled. His sister wasn’t above resorting to dragging him to wherever she wanted him.

After breakfast, the women changed into less formal dresses, in case they accidentally got splashed with water, and they came downstairs with their parasols. The Benn family climbed into two awaiting carriages, which brought them down near the lake, where three row boats were tied to three wooden docks. The King and Queen took one boat, Jordie and Jessica another, and Jamie and Jenny the last one. There was no breeze, so the men had to use their oars to guide the boats into the water.

“Jamie, you can stop rowing,” Jenny spoke after a couple minutes. “We’re already far enough away from the others.”

“I wasn’t paying attention.” Jamie tried to ignore the look of sympathy on his sister’s face.

“Did something happen? Between you and him?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Mother can’t hear you from this far away.” Even as she said that, she leaned forward and whispered. “If you need to talk, I am here to listen.”

“I did something stupid last night, and I made him upset.”

“How so?” He just shook his head. “Well, did you at least apologize?”

“Of course, I did.”

“Was it something that he could not forgive? I mean, you didn’t hurt him, did you?”

“No. I would never do anything like that. Not to him, or anyone.”

“Well, did he accept your apology?”

“Yes. He was fine, afterwards. But I still shouldn’t have…” Jenny was starting to get worried. What had Jamie done that was so terrible? “I guess I’m just frustrated.”

“About what?”

“It’s really hard. I’ve never felt this way about anyone. But now that I have finally realized how I feel, I have to let him go.”

“Because of what you did?”

“No. It’s because I’m not the right person for him. I never was.”

Jenny leaned forward and grasped his hand. Jamie couldn’t meet her concerned gaze, but at least he didn’t shake her off.

“Oh, look!” Jessica exclaimed.

Everyone except for Jamie turned their gazes to where Jessica was pointing. He was more interested in staring at his lap than looking at anything else.

“How lovely,” the Queen mused.

“Jamie, look,” Jenny said with a nudge of her boot. Jamie grumbled under his breath but turned his head anyway.

“I just love swans. They are such beautiful and elegant creatures.”

“They taste pretty good, too,” the King said.

“Randolph Benn, what am I going to do with you?” Heather remarked as she whacked her husband in the leg with her parasol.

Jamie’s mouth fell open. Two mute swans were swimming together near the far bank of the lake. The pair were facing each other and touching the sides of their heads together. Their heads would dip slightly before they turned their necks and brought their opposite cheeks together. This seemed to go on and on.

“They’re mates,” Jenny commented.

“How can you tell?” Jamie asked. Jenny made a noise of disapproval.

“Just look at them. They are _clearly_ bonded. And see how their curved necks form a heart? It’s so sweet.” Jenny was twirling her parasol as she spoke, but a moment later she stilled her movements. “Jamie, what’s wrong? Your face is all red.”

‘Is that what Tyler was doing? To… me?’

“A-are you sure that swans don’t do that kind of stuff to others? Family or…?”

“I suppose that’s possible. But I thought you were an expert on swans now, since you spent all that time in the library with Lindy.”

“Reading about what they eat doesn’t make me an expert…” He kept his head low, but he was still able to see the swan couple out of the corner of his eye. They had stopped turning their heads and were now swimming side-by-side.

‘Tyler probably didn’t realize what he was doing. There’s no way he would ever see me like that.’

~*~

After returning to the palace, Jamie said he didn’t want any lunch and instead went to visit David again. He hoped that this would be enough to distract him from what he had witnessed at the lake… and what that could possibly mean for his current “relationship” with Tyler.

“Is this a bad time?” Jamie asked when the tailor answered the door.

“No, this is a perfect time, Your Highness. Please, come inside.” David led Jamie towards his workshop and grabbed an extra chair from against the wall. “I just finished recording the measurements from the coat you gave me, and everything else appears to be in order.”

“That’s good. You did that pretty quickly.”

“Well, tailors who work slowly usually can’t find a job. Or they don’t have one very long.”

“Yeah.” 

David had a seat in the chair at his table and watched Jamie for a few seconds. The prince was rubbing his hands over his knees and staring at something on the floor. The other man’s mouth quirked into an amused smile.

“Would you rather discuss design ideas or take a look at some sample garments that I’ve already made?”

“I’ll look at some samples.” The tailor got up and walked over to a long rack of coats.

“Is this wardrobe for a special occasion, or is it for everyday wear?”

“Well, it’s supposed to be just for everyday wear, but I also want it to look fancier than a regular coat.”

“So, somewhere in the middle between formal and casual.”

“I guess so.”

“Color preference?”

“Uh… probably black. Black always looks good. I think.” 

“You can start with these.” David set a pile of around a dozen black coats on the table. Jamie got up and walked over. As he began looking through the pile, David went to his worktable where he set down the notebook with the measurements. “Will you also require a waistcoat, Your Highness?”

“Uh…” Jamie looked up from the coat in his hands and blinked a few times. He then closed his eyes and tried to picture what Tyler might look like with a waistcoat. Of course, Tyler probably looked good in anything. “If it’s not too much trouble.”

“Not at all. I have a few already that closely match the numbers you’ve written down. Just a few adjustments should do it.” When Jamie said nothing in response, he looked over his shoulder. The prince had already resumed his inspection of the coats. “I am curious, Your Highness. Would it not have been easier to bring your friend to me? I am sure that any sense of surprise has been lost because you measured him, yourself.”

“He is not able to come here. At least… not right now.”

“I see. Forgive my rudeness, Your Highness.”

“I don’t think you were being rude. And you’re right, that doesn’t make very much sense.” He then sucked in a sharp breath and held one of the coats up. “This one.”

“Ah, a nice choice, Your Highness,” David said when he stood next to Jamie. 

“Do you have a black waistcoat that I can look at, too?” Jamie blinked when the other man handed him the very item he’d asked for. “Thanks.”

Jamie tucked the waistcoat underneath the coat and scrutinized the garments for a moment. Again, he tried to visualize it on Tyler. He thought the clothes were fine, but they weren’t perfect. There was something missing. 

“Is something the matter, Your Highness?”

“I know I’ve already asked a lot of you, but… is there a chance that you could embroider something on the coat?”

“Certainly, if you do not need it to be finished for some time. What did you have in mind?” 

“A swan and the Sun.” The tailor blinked at him in surprise. He hadn’t expected that sort of request, but he supposed it could have been a lot more peculiar. After about a minute, he nodded.

“I think your friend will be very pleased.”

“Yeah. I hope so.” Jamie handed the clothes to David, who folded them over his arm. “Do… do you think you could have the outfit finished in time for my birthday?”

“Yes, if I start on it immediately and if I am not given any other major orders. So, he will be attending the ball?”

“I haven’t invited him, yet. But I hope he will.” 

Jamie would have to remember to do that, even though his birthday was still two months away. He was certain that his mother had already sent out invitations to the noble families who had unwed daughters. Tyler said that he thought he was able to leave the lake in his human form, but Jamie would need to show him the way. There was also the possibility that Zdeno might try to stop him from leaving. 

“Forgive me, Your Highness, if I am being presumptuous. You care very deeply for this friend, do you not?”

“What do you mean?” Jamie asked shakily.

“Well, having a wardrobe made for him would seem reasonable enough, but it was your embroidery request. I have never heard of such a combination of images before, and the swan and the sun clearly mean something to you both.” Jamie rubbed at the back of his head.

“Am I that obvious?” David’s eyes widened.

“Oh dear. I swear to you, I never knew it was a secret. I will not tell a soul.”

“It’s alright. You and my sister are the only ones who know, at the moment. I’m still trying to figure out what it is that I’m feeling, so that is really the only reason why I haven’t told very many people. Actually, even _he_ doesn’t know.”

“I see. So, it is one-sided.”

“Yeah.” David's facial expression turned into one of determination.

“Well, even if he does not feel the same now, he certainly will when you present him with my creation. Or maybe I am just being biased.” Jamie laughed and rubbed a single tear from his eye. 

“I should let you get back to work. Thank you again for your help.”

“It is always a pleasure, Your Highness. I want to make this wardrobe the best one I have ever made.” Jamie laughed again.

“You speak so passionately about your work, so I believe you will.” The tailor smiled proudly at the compliment. “I’ll just let myself out. Have a nice day.”

“You, as well, Your Highness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what I imagined for Tyler's suit. 
> 
> https://www.zimbio.com/photos/Tyler+Seguin/2016+NHL+Star+Game+Festivities/ofiytX-YrIt
> 
> BUTTONS~


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit late, but my final portfolio for school was due last night and I spent the entire weekend working on it. 165 fucking pages... but I got it done. And I'm officially done with college. OTL I'm too old for this shit. 
> 
> Anywho, this means that you won't have to wait as long for the next chapter. 
> 
> Also... just read the tags. Hokay.

_Tyler wasn’t sure where exactly he was, but it was somewhere warm and comfortable. He wanted to open his eyes, just to have a small peek, but he thought that if he did that then the magic would end. He knew he was dreaming, since it had been nighttime when he closed his eyes and he was now lying beneath the Sun. There was a light breeze against his skin and he could hear the faint sounds of running water and birdsong. His lips curved into a smile and he breathed out a sigh. Strangely enough, he knew that this was where he was meant to be. He never wanted to leave this place. It was almost perfect, except for one missing piece._

_He was alone, and he knew he shouldn’t be. He was waiting for someone, and this person was really important to him. But for some reason, he couldn’t remember who it was or why they were so important. Tyler was starting to become anxious, and he reached out his hand to feel his surroundings. He was afraid to open his eyes and find that his companion wasn’t there._

_Not even two seconds later, Tyler flinched when another hand grasped his own. He immediately relaxed when the other person stroked the inside of his wrist with their thumb. Warmth and serenity flowed into him where their hands were joined, and Tyler thought that he may have actually been floating on air. He then hummed in pleasure when he felt another hand lightly caressing his hair._

_‘I know who this is. I remember, now.’_

_Tyler knew that it was safe to open his eyes, that their sanctuary would not suddenly disappear if he did so. He blinked his eyes open slowly, and it took a few seconds for his vision to adjust to the light. His gaze lingered for a moment on his outstretched arm, which was covered in white feathers beginning at his wrist. He then looked further at the hand that held onto his own. There were several gold rings adorning the fingers, and similar golden armor encased the other man’s arm. The Sun reflected off of the armor, but instead of blinding him, Tyler thought it made his companion look radiant. He lightly squeezed the other’s hand and scooted closer to him._

_“Phaethon…” The other man’s grip on his wrist tightened subtly and the hand in his hair stilled._

“What did you say?” 

_And just like that, his sanctuary crumbled all around him. He was suddenly falling towards the ground, and all he could do was brace for impact._

~*~

Tyler blinked his eyes open blearily and held his head as he sat up. Jamie was sitting beside him and looking at him with a mixture of concern and something that might have been mild surprise. 

“When did you get here?” Tyler asked, avoiding his gaze.

“Just now. I lost track of time and I saw that you were asleep. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Oh.” Tyler rubbed a hand through his hair and noticed that Jamie shifted nervously and clenched his hands into tight fists in his lap. Tyler tried to act casual. “Was I talking in my sleep or something?”

“Not really. I thought I heard you say… um… maybe a name. But it was hard to hear.” 

“Well, it could have been. I can’t remember what I was dreaming about, though.” That was a lie. He remembered the whole thing. “It was probably just incoherent gibberish, anyway.”

“Yeah.” Jamie cleared his throat and quickly got up. He could feel Tyler’s eyes on his back. “I let the royal tailor write down the measurements for your overcoat and I brought it back. The kitchen staff also gave me some more vegetable peelings.”

Tyler looked up at the branch and saw the coat hanging over it. He then noticed a second pail next to the first. His breathing quickened when he realized that the sand dollar was no longer where he’d left it. Had Zdeno taken it when he wasn’t looking? Or maybe Milan?

“Where…?” Tyler asked in a panic as he looked around for it.

“Oh, I moved the sand dollar. I put it up on this branch so I wouldn’t accidentally step on it. I’m kind of forgetful that way.” Tyler stood up and saw the sand dollar lying flat on top of the coat. He breathed a sigh of relief that it hadn’t been stolen. “So, I thought that… if you wanted to… we might come up with some ideas for how to find your true love…”

The pain that Tyler felt matched the pain that was present in Jamie’s voice, but neither of them were aware of it. Tyler laid a hand on the tree trunk and picked at the wood with his short fingernails. Jamie still had his back towards him, and Tyler was even more worried that he had done something wrong. Maybe his behavior last night, how needy he was acting, had been a major turn-off for Jamie. Was Jamie sick of him? Did he want to find Tyler’s true love so that he wouldn’t have to come here anymore? And Tyler had just realized how he felt about him!

“Do we have to?” His question finally made Jamie turn around.

“Don’t you want to break the curse?”

“Of course, I do. But I don’t…”

‘How do I tell Jamie that I don’t need to search for my true love anymore? That he’s standing right here? How do I say it without scaring him off? This is so hard.’ 

“Look, it’s okay if you don’t want to do it now,” Jamie said with a shrug. “We can try again some other—”

“What do you think of me?”

“S-sorry, what?”

“What do you think of me? I mean, do you _like_ me?” Jamie looked like he wanted to run. “Why do you keep coming here?”

“I already told you. I thought you might like someone else to talk to besides Zdeno. But I guess I was wrong.”

“Is that the only reason?” Jamie sighed and rubbed a hand over his face.

“What do you want me to say?” He sounded agitated.

‘This was a mistake. I’ve messed everything up. I should have just kept my mouth shut,’ Tyler mentally berated himself. His vision blurred and he rubbed angrily at his eyes. ‘And now I’m crying again. Why does this _always_ happen when Jamie’s here?’

“Hey. Hey, I’m sorry I snapped at you.” Jamie was instantly before him and held him in his arms. “Please, don’t cry.”

Tyler nearly sobbed at how wonderful it felt to be in Jamie’s embrace. It was just like the first time he had held him when he spoke of his abduction, not the distant coldness of the previous night. He raised his arms and gripped the back of Jamie’s coat in his fingers, as if that would be enough to hold him in place. He mumbled something against Jamie’s chest, but the other didn’t hear it.

“What was that?” 

Tyler stiffened against him. Reluctantly, he turned his head to the side. His face was tucked underneath Jamie’s chin, which caused the other man to shiver.

“I said that I love you.” Tyler started to feel sick to his stomach when Jamie loosened his grip and tried to separate from him. Jamie reached around and pulled Tyler’s hands away from his coat and put some distance between them. “Jamie, please.”

“None of this is real. I’m just dreaming. I’m still at home, sleeping.” Jamie covered his eyes with his hand, as if that would help him wake up.

“You’re not dreaming. You’re really here.”

“No. This _can’t_ be real. Tyler would _never_ say that to me.” Jamie didn’t seem to notice that Tyler had come up to stand beside him. “I’m ready to wake up, now.”

“Jamie, look at me. Please. You’re not dreaming.”

“No!” Jamie moved the hand from his face and lashed out with it. Luckily, Tyler was standing near the opposite arm or he would have been struck, but he still flinched. “You… he… Tyler has made it perfectly clear that he only likes girls! This is just a dream version of him saying things that I’ve wanted to hear him say but knew he never would.”

‘Jamie was already in love with me?’

Tyler moved closer to him, not seeming to care anymore if he was hit by a stray limb. He gripped both of Jamie’s arms before he leaned forward and kissed him. Jamie remained still for a while, but he eventually relaxed his tense muscles and returned the kiss. When they pulled away, Tyler grabbed Jamie’s right hand and placed it over his heart.

“Can you feel how fast my heart is beating? You are the only one who has ever made me feel this way.” Jamie looked at their joined hands and swallowed thickly.

“This isn’t a dream, is it?” Tyler shook his head.

“This isn’t a dream.”

“Oh God.” Jamie tugged his hand out of Tyler’s grasp and held his head in his hands. “How long have you—? When did you—? Why? You said you liked girls!”

“I do still like girls. But I love you.” Tyler frowned and his gaze fell to the ground. “I thought you would be happy.”

“I am. I just… I had convinced myself that you would never return my feelings. It’s just hard for me to believe you.”

“Jamie, I’m not trying to deceive you. How can I make you believe me? Tell me what to do,” he begged. 

When Jamie failed to answer, Tyler walked over to the tree and sat down with a huff. He pulled his knees to his chest and hid his face in the crook of his arm. He was absolutely mortified. Why hadn’t he just kept his mouth shut? Then everything could have remained the same. They could have continued to spend time together and talk to each other and not have to worry about any awkwardness. Tyler wished he could go back in time so that he hadn’t confessed his feelings. Actually, it would probably be better for both of them if he had told Jamie he didn’t want his company the second night they’d spoken. Zdeno would have no reason to go after Jamie, and he and his family would not be in danger.

Tyler gasped when he felt Jamie sit beside him, and a moment later, an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He was afraid to move closer, in case he set Jamie off again. But he found that he didn’t need to move, because Jamie pulled him against his side.

“Can we try this again?” Jamie asked uncertainly. Tyler nodded his head, but he still didn’t look up. “I didn’t handle this very well. I’m really sorry.”

“I could have approached it better.”

“How long? When did you realize?” Tyler let out a sigh and laid his left cheek on his knee.

“I think it started that first night you stayed when I couldn’t transform. I expected you to leave as soon as you saw me still in my swan form, since I wouldn’t have been able to talk to you. But you stayed, anyway. And you came back again in the daytime, knowing I wouldn’t be human. I guess the moment I knew what I was feeling was… last night. I had a dream about you.”

“A good one, I hope.” Jamie looked over at him and thought that his cheeks might have been slightly pink.

“Yeah. It was a really good dream.” Tyler cleared his throat and tried to suppress the images of his dream. “What about you?”

“Honestly, I think I fell in love with you the moment I saw you. But I didn’t realize what I was feeling. I’ve never been in love before. Jenny was the one who helped me figure it out.”

“You told your _sister?_ ”

“She’s really nosy. And she’ll continue to push until she gets the answers she wants. I didn’t really have a choice.”

“Does she know that I’m not a girl?”

“Yeah. I accidentally let it slip that you’re a man.”

“And how did she react?”

“Surprisingly well, actually. Jenny always wanted to know about how our ‘meetings’ went. Of course, I left out the part where you were a swan. She was a bit frustrated that you hadn’t said that you felt the same.”

“Well, I guess she can rest easy, now.” The entire time they’d been talking, Jamie had been lightly rubbing Tyler’s arm. He was starting to feel a bit drowsy. “It makes me really glad that the engagement was called off.”

“Yeah. Me, too.” Jamie continued to rub Tyler’s arm, and it didn’t take long for his eyes to flutter closed. However, Jamie’s next question had Tyler wide awake again. “What was your dream about?”

“Uh…” 

Tyler’s eyes widened and he wriggled out from under Jamie’s arm. He was beginning to feel uncomfortably hot. He walked around to the other side of the tree and pressed his forehead against the bark. He imagined a small trail of smoke rising from the wood. Tyler grimaced when he heard Jamie get up and stop just behind him. He was way too close.

“I’m sorry. I thought you said it was a good dream. Maybe I misheard you.”

“No. You heard correctly. I just… I’m afraid that you’ll leave if I tell you.” 

He let out a shuddering breath when Jamie stood next to him and leaned against the tree. He felt Jamie lay a hand over his, and he turned his head to look at him. Tyler’s eyes met Jamie’s for a second before they moved lower and settled on his lips. When Tyler nibbled on his bottom lip, Jamie’s hand tightened. Tyler turned his body towards Jamie, but he faltered when he started to lean in closer. He poked his tongue out and dragged it along his lower lip. Jamie followed it with his eyes. Just like in his dream, Jamie’s pupils grew until there was only the tiniest sliver of brown remaining. Tyler’s head was pounding.

“Tyler… I really want to kiss you.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” Even as they spoke, they were closing the gap between them.

“I’ve never kissed anyone. What if I’m bad at it?” Tyler giggled and cupped Jamie’s face in his hands before he gave him a peck on the nose.

“You’re so cute, Jamie.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“Don’t think so much.” 

Tyler leaned forward until there was only a small amount of space between them. He then fastened his teeth around Jamie’s bottom lip and gave a light tug. A second later, Tyler was being pressed against the tree while Jamie kissed him hungrily. If that was all it took to help Jamie get over his insecurities, Tyler would have to do it more often. Just like in his dream, Tyler let out a moan when Jamie pushed his tongue into his mouth. Actually, it wasn’t just like his dream… it was _way_ better.

Jamie pulled away when he began to run out of air, but he quickly set his sights on Tyler’s throat. The sounds that fell from Tyler’s lips awakened something in Jamie that he never knew existed, a side of him that he was unaware of. Tyler began to rub his crotch against Jamie’s thigh, which caused a shudder to roll through his frame. Jamie held firmly onto Tyler’s hips and started to rock against him. Tyler’s head fell back against the tree, and Jamie couldn’t resist having a taste of the skin that was being offered so willingly.

As soon as he felt the subtle crackle in the air, the hair on the back of Jamie’s neck stood on-end. He remembered experiencing something similar when he saw Zdeno for the first time. Jamie remained completely still and waited cautiously for the attack he expected would come. But it never did. 

“Why did you stop?” Tyler panted. He hadn’t yet noticed that they had company. “Jamie?”

Jamie released his grip on Tyler’s hips and turned around to face the sorcerer, who stood near the edge of the lake. He was surprised Zdeno had let it get this far before making his appearance. When Tyler realized they were no longer alone, he grasped at the back of Jamie’s coat. Jamie stepped in front of him in an attempt to conceal him from the sorcerer’s gaze. Jamie didn’t know whether or not to be grateful that Zdeno’s attention was completely focused on Tyler rather than the biological effects of their recent activities.

“I had a suspicion that you’ve always been able to travel great distances in a short period of time. How else could you have kidnapped Tyler and brought him here in less than one night?” Jamie asked with a smirk, hoping that would be enough to hide just how nervous he was. Zdeno’s gaze never left Tyler’s heated face.

“And I correctly suspected that you are more aware of your abilities than Tyler believed.” 

‘What does that mean?’ Jamie wondered. That certainly wasn’t the response he was expecting.

“As I recall, when I said I wanted you to awaken Jamie Benn’s power, I suggested using anger as a means to draw it out of him. Your method is not nearly as effective.” 

“No…” Tyler’s heart leapt into his throat when he felt Jamie tense. When the other man turned around to face him, Tyler was unable to meet his anger-filled eyes.

“What is he talking about? What power?” 

“Jamie, just let me explain.” When Tyler reached for him, Jamie flinched back. The expression of betrayal on his face broke Tyler’s heart.

“Was anything that you said true? Or have you been helping him this whole time?”

“I never lied to you, Jamie. I was never going to do his bidding.” Tyler reached for him again and Jamie smacked his hand away. He let out a whimper and clutched his hand to his chest. “Jamie, please.”

“I’m such an idiot. I can’t believe how _stupid_ I am.”

Jamie ducked underneath the low branch and stormed off towards the woods. Zdeno’s eyes followed him as he passed, and there was the smallest upturn of his lips. 

“Where are you going?” Tyler demanded.

“Home. And…” Jamie paused and clenched his hands into fists, but he didn’t turn around. “Don’t you dare follow me.”

“Jamie, wait!” 

Tyler placed his hand on the branch as he bent down, but he noticed too late that he had caused the overcoat and the sand dollar to slide off. He turned in time to see the sand dollar land on an upraised root and break into three pieces. He knelt down and picked up one of the broken pieces, but he instantly threw it away when he looked up and saw that Jamie had not stopped walking away. He began to run towards the forest, but he was quickly grabbed from behind.

“Don’t, Tyler.” Tyler continued to struggle and tried to break free of Zdeno’s grip.

“Let me go, Zdeno! Jamie, come back! Jamie, please! I’m sorry!”

“Stop fighting,” Zdeno said close to his ear. When Tyler could no longer see Jamie’s form in the darkness, he started sobbing uncontrollably.

“JAMIE!!! COME BACK, PLEASE!!!” Zdeno loosened his grip when Tyler’s legs gave out underneath him. “Don’t leave me!”

The sorcerer stood quietly as Tyler curled into a ball, just like when he’d awakened him earlier that morning. Since he had brought him here, Zdeno had witnessed similar tantrums on several occasions. All he needed to do was wait for him to cry it all out, and then he would be able to think coherently. But things didn’t go as planned. First, a strange sound fell from Tyler’s lips. It was the cry of a wounded animal. Then, several red blotches appeared in the white material of his night shirt before the entire garment was soaked through.

“Tyler?” He knelt down and laid a hand on Tyler’s shoulder in an attempt to move him, but he withdrew when the youth let out a groan.

“It hurts! Make it stop!” Small white feathers began to grow out of the tiny cuts on his arms. The sound of tearing flesh was drowned out by Tyler’s scream. Two large mounds lifted the back of his shirt, and then the blood-drenched garment was shredded as a pair of wings ripped from his back. “Zdeno! Help me!”

Tyler started to crawl along the ground in an attempt to reach the water. But he didn’t get very far before he clutched at his slowly elongating neck. A bird-like sound ripped from his throat. Zdeno could only watch in horror as Tyler’s transformation into a swan unfolded before his eyes. When it was finished, the swan’s neck was low to the ground, as if it no longer had the strength to lift it. Tears fell from the creature’s eyes, accompanied by quiet cooing noises that sounded like weeping.

Zdeno continued to stare at the swan, trying to process what just happened. It was still several hours before sunrise. So, why did Tyler suddenly transform? He spared a glance up at the moon’s position in the sky and shook his head. Nothing made sense.

About a minute later, Tyler still hadn’t moved. Zdeno let out a huff of irritation before he turned on his heel and strode through the trees. He was furious. Not only because Tyler so willingly gave himself to Jamie Benn, but also because he had repeatedly rejected Zdeno’s advances because he was a man. But none of that mattered, now. Jamie Benn would no longer stand in his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I really hope I didn't just traumatize everyone. My bad, y'all. That's about as graphic and bloody as it's going to get (I think). 
> 
> Let me know what you think (or if you're still alive after that)! If you don't comment I'm just gonna assume that you all died, so...


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was going to post this yesterday, but it was my 30th birthday and I decided to just spend it with my family and not worry about anything else.
> 
> Apparently LaylaMorgan and rossaxx were the only people who survived after reading the last chapter (thank you for being awesome). Because nobody else commented. I'm judging y'all real hard, just so you know.

When Jamie reached the laughing tree, he collapsed beside his horse and crumpled over with sobs. Everything hurt. How could he have been so naïve? Either Tyler was a really good actor, or he was just an idiot. 

Jamie flinched and sat up when he felt a nudge against his shoulder. His horse rubbed its snout against the side of his face and it let out a little snort. Jamie reached up and pet its mane. Animals were always so much more perceptive of emotions than humans. As soon as that thought entered his mind, it was followed by memories of Tyler in his swan form trying to comfort him when he was feeling down. A fresh stream of tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Damn it.” He felt so _angry._ But was it directed at Tyler or at himself? After he wiped at his eyes, Jamie untied his horse and climbed up onto its back. “Let’s go home, boy. And don’t worry, this will be the last time we come here.”

~*~

For the second night in a row, Jamie was unable to sleep. He spent the entire time, until the sun began to rise, either crying or berating himself for his stupidity or wondering why Tyler had betrayed him. And what did Zdeno mean by awakening his power? Jamie didn’t have any powers. If he did, he would have used them already. But Zdeno didn’t seem like the type of person to make such a simple mistake. He was much more cunning and calculating than that. So, if he said that Jamie possessed some magical ability, he probably knew what he was talking about.

‘What is my power, then? And why was I never aware of it? Jordie and Jenny have never mentioned anything about being able to perform magic, either.’

Jamie rolled over and faced the window, where the sun was beginning to rise above the trees. He was usually comforted by the sun’s warmth and light, but today it felt cold. He pulled the covers over his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to get out of bed.

“What’s the point?”

He lost track of how long he laid like that, but even the loud arrival of his brother wasn’t enough to make him move. Jordie tried again when Jamie didn’t respond.

“Breakfast, Chubbs!”

“No, thank you,” Jamie mumbled.

“What?”

“No, thank you!”

“Is everything alright?”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Suit yourself.”

Jamie listened for Jordie’s retreating footsteps. He then turned over on his other side and heaved a sigh. 

“Can’t I get a moment of privacy in this house?”

He knew his brother was just concerned, and that, in reality, Jamie had a lot more privacy than others. He certainly had more than Tyler ever had, being followed everywhere by bodyguards his entire life. 

‘I can’t even go five minutes without thinking about him.’ Jamie wrapped his arms around his stomach and hid his face in the pillow. ‘Why, Tyler?’

~*~

Jamie had finally drifted off to sleep when he heard another knock at his door. It was much more subdued, so he knew it was Jenny. 

“Jamie, I saved you some lunch.” It was already that late? “May I come in?”

“Go ahead,” Jamie replied as he sat up and rolled his stiff shoulders. A maid opened the door to admit his sister and then closed it behind her.

“You still haven’t gotten out of bed, yet?” He shook his head. She stood beside the bed and stared down at him. He looked miserable. “Are you feeling unwell?”

“You could say that…”

“Shall I go fetch the royal physician?” 

“It’s not that kind of sickness.”

“Then what kind of sickness is it?” She sat on the edge of the bed and placed the tray next to her when she saw his eyes start to water. “Jamie?”

“He was just using me.” He rubbed his eyes and looked over at the wall.

“Oh, Jamie. What happened?” She reached down and clasped one of his hands in both of hers.

“He told me that he loved me, and we kissed. But then the other guy came and… they were working together. He was just trying to get information about me.”

“What kind of information?”

“I don’t know. It didn’t make any sense. But… God, I’m so stupid.”

“Don’t say that. Don’t you _dare_ say that.” She squeezed his hand tighter. “Jamie, look at me. You are _not_ stupid. You feel things so deeply and much more strongly than most. What you felt for him was real. And, whatever his reasons were for lying to you, don’t think for a moment that you were wrong. The people who hurt others are in the wrong, not the ones who are hurt.”

“I should have realized it sooner. I shouldn’t have been so trusting.”

“Come here.” Jamie made a face when he saw Jenny open her arms wide.

“Seriously?”

“We’re doing this. Right now. Hurry up and get over here.” Jamie rolled his eyes and grudgingly scooted further down the bed until he was sitting just in front of his sister. She enveloped him in a hug, but he remained still. “Hugs are with the arms.”

“Ugh, fine,” he grumbled under his breath before he returned the embrace.

“ _He_ was the stupid one for lying to you. Even if he begs for forgiveness, he doesn’t deserve you.”

“I’m never going to see him again, anyway,” he said quietly. Jenny loosened her hold and leaned back to get a better look at his face.

“When was the last time you slept?”

“Well, I had just fallen asleep when you got here.” She continued to stare at him. “Probably two nights ago.”

“After you’ve eaten, try to get some sleep. I’ll keep everyone away so that you are not disturbed.”

“I don’t think I can keep anything down.”

“Jamie, I know you are in a lot of pain, but starving yourself won’t make you feel any better. Heartache doesn’t just heal itself overnight. It is going to take a while, and even then, it may not completely go away.” She cupped his cheek and pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Think about how much it would hurt Mother if you stopped eating.” 

“You enjoy making me feel guilty, don’t you?” Jamie asked as Jenny got up from the bed.

“We would all be devastated if anything happened to you. Because we are your family and we love you _so much._ ” She gestured towards the platter. “Now, eat. I am not above spoon feeding you.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll eat.” He tugged the platter towards him and lifted the lid. “Hey, Jenny.”

“Yes?” She asked with a sigh as she placed her hand on the doorknob. She probably thought he was going to complain about what she brought him.

“Thank you for listening.” She turned around and gave him a watery smile.

“You’re welcome, Jamie.”

After Jenny closed the door behind her, Jamie lowered his gaze to the plate of food. The large portions made his stomach heave.

“Well, I’d better get started. Maybe if I focus on eating all of this, I won’t think about anything else.” Or _anyone_ else.

~*~

Tyler didn’t move from where he had collapsed until it began to rain the following night. He managed to drag his sore body under the tree, and he settled on top of the overcoat. As he tucked his beak into his feathers, he heard and felt a low rumble of thunder. The sky had been clear until just before midday, because Tyler had felt the sun’s warmth on his back and he thought he might be baked alive. Then the storm clouds seemed to appear out of nowhere, but the rain didn’t start until after dark.

‘Zdeno must be angry. It seems that everyone is mad at me.’ A whine tore from his throat before he could reel it back in. ‘Jamie. I’m so sorry.’

How had everything gone so wrong? Things had been going well, at least after Jamie realized that he wasn’t imagining it. Kissing Jamie was even better in real life than what he’d dreamed of, and the things Jamie did to him… there were no words to describe how _incredible_ that felt. And then everything went to hell. It happened so quickly that Tyler almost believed that _he_ was the one imagining it. But the dried blood that covered his whole body proved otherwise. As did the dull ache that throbbed in his chest. 

Tyler was still shaken by his sudden transformation. There was no logical reason for why it had occurred while it was still night. And because Zdeno was as shocked about it as he was, it was not supposed to happen at all. The only reason Tyler could think of as to why he transformed was because his heart was broken. 

Tyler wouldn’t call himself an expert on swans, even though he turned into one every morning. But he did know of several myths about them. Swans were believed to die of a broken heart if they lost their mate, and they would sing just before they died of grief, which was supposedly where the “swan song” came from. There was probably no truth to that, but he did feel somewhat dead inside. He felt numb and hollow and empty. Maybe, because he was originally human, his death would be slower. He also hoped that the “swan song” wasn’t an actual thing. He was a terrible singer.

~*~

It took a long time, but Jamie was able to eat a fairly large amount of his lunch. Jenny came by around suppertime to check on him, and he declined any more food. True to her word, she somehow managed to keep everyone else from bothering him, even their mother. He was able to catch up on a little sleep, but he was immediately awakened by the first clap of thunder. Jamie had never been able to sleep during thunderstorms. It wasn’t because he got scared or anything, they were just noisy. He envied people who were able to sleep through loud noises.

He turned and pushed himself up from the bed, and he wobbled a bit because he hadn’t used his legs in twenty-four hours. When he had his footing again, he walked over to the window and looked up at the bright flashes in the sky. This storm was filled with anger. It made goosebumps appear on his arms.

‘Is Zdeno throwing a tantrum? Tyler must have turned him down, again.’ Jamie scoffed and turned away from the window. ‘It’s just a normal thunderstorm, there’s no deeper meaning behind it. Just stop thinking about him.’

But no matter how hard he tried, Jamie couldn’t stop thinking about him. Ever since they first met, not a single minute went by that Tyler wasn’t on his mind. And even though he was still angry and hurt, Jamie was worried about Tyler’s well-being and safety in this storm. Would Zdeno do something to shield him from the elements, or would he leave Tyler to fend for himself? If Jamie had the power to do so, he would have done everything he could to keep him safe. But that was not his concern anymore. 

When the storm finally ended, it was still dark, so Jamie tried to get a little more sleep. He couldn’t remember having any dreams, but his mind was probably too exhausted to conjure strange images. His sister’s knocking awakened him just after sunrise.

“Come in, Jenny,” he said with a yawn. She opened the door and entered the room, followed by a servant who had brought his breakfast. “Please tell me there isn’t a ton of food again.”

“No, I learned my lesson after I saw what was left untouched. I thought you would prefer to eat in here. Do you want your breakfast in bed or are you able to eat at the table?”

“The table is fine. Thank you.” The servant placed the tray on the small table near the far window and bowed before he left the room. “I should change clothes, anyway.”

“Father and Jordie are going hunting this afternoon and wondered if you were interested in joining them.”

“No. I don’t think so. I’m still not feeling like myself.”

“Well, _of course_ you’re not. A broken heart takes much longer than a day to heal.”

“Yeah.” Jamie climbed out of bed and tiredly walked over to his closet. Jenny fiddled nervously with her hands when the silence stretched a little too long.

“I should let you have some privacy.” Just like the day before, Jamie spoke again when Jenny’s hand was on the doorknob.

“Do you want to walk along the beach later?”

“I would love to.”

~*~

When Jamie couldn’t eat another bite, he set the tray of half-eaten food in the hallway and then drew himself a bath. After he got dressed, he left his room and went in search of his sister. On his way, he found himself walking towards the doors to the library. He didn’t know if it was of his own free will or if he was being drawn to it, but for the second time in less than a week, Jamie was entering his least favorite place on Earth. A hint of a smile appeared on his lips when he found Lindy in the exact same place he’d left him.

“Do you live here or something?” His former tutor looked up at him with a start.

“It must seem that way, hmm? I can assure you, Prince Jamie, I do _not_ sleep in the library. It is not proper.” Lindy seemed to realize that he was rambling and he pressed his lips into a thin line. “Are you in need of my assistance?”

Why was Jamie there, anyway? He couldn’t be sure. It certainly wasn’t to ask Lindy for relationship advice, _God forbid._ He needed to come up with a reason, and fast. His eyes fell upon the book that was open on the table, and an idea entered his mind.

“I was interested in reading some more of that book from the other day. Would you mind telling me where I can find it?”

“There is no need for that, Your Highness. I know exactly where it is. One moment.” Lindy retrieved the book and handed it to Jamie with a smile. “It has been a while since I stretched my legs, anyway.”

“Thank you, Lindy.” He was about to turn and leave, but he paused and looked down at his former tutor, who was seated again. “Lindy, have you read every book in this library?”

“Yes. Several times.” The small chuckle escaped Jamie’s lips before he could stop it. It did feel good to laugh again, as minimal as it was. “Will you be needing anything else, Prince Jamie? I should have asked before I sat down.”

“No, that will be all. I’ll let you get back to your reading.” Jamie departed with a polite nod of his head, and then he left the library with the book tucked under his arm. “I should leave this in my room before I look for Jenny.”

As it turned out, Jamie didn’t have to look for Jenny, at all. When he turned the corner to the royal chambers, he saw her standing outside his room, knocking on his door. She had changed into her equestrian gear and riding boots, since they were easier to walk in than her dresses and high-heeled shoes. And Mother would be furious if she ruined her clothes by getting sand all over them.

“Jamie? Are you there? Did you go back to sleep?”

“I’m here, Jenny.” She turned her head towards him in surprise.

“Oh. No wonder you weren’t answering. Where did you go?”

“I stopped by the library to get a book.” Her eyes widened.

“ _You?_ _You_ went to the library of your own free will without someone having to _drag_ you there kicking and screaming?” She then narrowed her eyes at him and crossed her arms. “Are you _really_ my brother?”

“Yes, I’m really your brother,” he said flatly as he opened the door. “You know me, I’m just full of surprises.”

“What book did you get?” He held it up so that she could see the front cover. “Swans again?”

“Yeah.” He looked down at the book and ran a hand over the cover. “I’ll be right out.”

“Take your time. It looks like it’s going to be sunny all day, so there is no hurry.” After he placed the book on his bed, Jamie left his room and held his arm out for Jenny to take.

“When do Jordie and Father leave?”

“Actually, they left after breakfast. It was soon after I let them know you wouldn’t be joining them. I guess they wanted to get an earlier start.”

“Has anyone asked about why I’ve been staying in my room?”

“Constantly. Mother, especially. Although, Jessica was able to throw her off your trail a bit by asking Mother to help her with her needlework. So, I think you may owe her a favor at some point.”

“Just as long as I don’t have to change any diapers, I don’t care what favor it is.”

“You do realize that means that, _of course,_ it’s going to be changing diapers.” Jamie let out a groan.

“Me and my big mouth.” Jenny laughed.

“I don’t think Jessica would actually make you do that, though. The nanny would likely take care of that. But she might make Jordie do it.”

“For some reason, I don’t see Jordie minding it all that much.”

“Me, neither.”

The siblings made their way towards the beach in silence. It wasn’t until several minutes after they began walking along the shoreline that either of them spoke again. Surprisingly, Jamie was the first to break the silence.

“How come you don’t want to get married? When you were talking about having children after Jordie and Jessica’s announcement, I was under the impression that you wanted to start a family.”

“I do. But I am not going to marry just _anyone._ I have standards.” Jamie let out a snort.

“And that means?”

“Let’s just say that I would be more likely to marry someone I love than someone who was chosen for me for political purposes. Yes, Mother and Father’s marriage was arranged, as was Jordie and Jessica’s, but they deeply love each other. I don’t want to be wed to a man who will try to control me or won’t respect me. Or acts like a child.”

“That’s pretty much the same reason for me.” 

“Why would you need to worry about that? You’re a man. You can do whatever you want.”

“I know it must seem strange. Maybe I’m just being silly, but I worry that, if married to the wrong person, I wouldn’t be able to keep doing the things I enjoy. I’m worried that all of my time would be taken up by her or she would demand my constant attention. I don’t know. A marriage is between two people, and I just think that my spouse and I would get along better if we acted… as partners. As a team, supporting each other.”

“I want that, too. I’m tired of being treated as inferior for something that is out of my control, and I’m tired of being told what I should and shouldn’t do. Maybe I want to go hunting with you and Jordie, too! But I’m not allowed to because ‘it’s improper for a lady.’”

“Well, for future reference, you can come hunting with us any time you want to.” 

She smiled up at him, and he tried to return it with as much enthusiasm as she expressed, but he fell way short. He wasn’t ready to show a real smile, yet. Not when he was still hurting. A moment later, the sun disappeared behind a cloud, and the temperature dropped significantly. A gust of wind blew cool air at their backs. Jenny shivered and wrapped her arms around her middle. Jamie removed his coat and tried to set it over her shoulders, but she waved him off.

“Thank you, but you hold onto that. I was the one who didn’t come prepared. I should have brought my shawl.”

“Do you want to go back and get it? We haven’t walked very far, yet.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Of course not. I don’t want you to catch a cold. And like you said earlier, we’re in no hurry.”

~*~

When they entered the main foyer, Jamie remained at the bottom of the staircase while Jenny went up to her room. As he was waiting, Jamie kept himself preoccupied by cleaning the dust off the end of the railing. Had the maid simply missed that spot, or was she becoming lazy in her dusting? It made no difference to Jamie one way or the other. His mother, on the other hand, was a different matter. Since his sister wasn’t back yet, he figured he might help the maid out a little bit by wiping away any more dust that she may have overlooked, intentionally or not.

He looked up when he heard Jenny’s footsteps. She appeared a few seconds later, adjusting the shawl that was wrapped around her shoulders. Jamie’s attention shifted from her to the front door when he heard it open, accompanied by a pair of male voices.

“Thank you for waiting. I’m sorry I took so long. I didn’t know which one to bring, whether it would be too warm or not warm enough.”

“No need to apologize. It sounds like Father and Jordie have returned,” Jamie commented.

“That was quick. They must have brought something back.” Jenny was near the bottom of the stairs when the King and Crown Prince entered the foyer. “Welcome back.”

When Jamie saw the animal that was clutched in his father’s gloved hand, his voice left him. His stomach heaved at the sight of the swan’s limp neck swinging back and forth with each footstep. The last thing he heard before he lost consciousness was his sister’s scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Illegal cliffhanger, bwahahahaha! Ha.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a nice holiday, whichever one you celebrate. Brace yourselves for long author's note, but it's necessary. 
> 
> For those of you who are familiar with the story of Swan Lake, and you have read about or have watched different productions of the ballet, you will know that there is no clear reason given for Von Rothbart's motives. We don't know why he kidnapped Odette, and we don't know why he turned her into a swan. The closest we get to a motive is one production where he asks Odette's mother for her hand in marriage and she tells him no. He then basically goes "Fuck you, I do what I want," and kidnaps her. That's about it.
> 
> So, remember how I said at the beginning I had no idea when this story is supposed to take place? Well, I do now. My degree is in History, and I'm basically a walking encyclopedia of useless historical facts (that's probably why I have no friends). I was reading the Wikipedia page for Slovakia, just for fun, and I saw this sentence: "During the revolution of 1848–49, the Slovaks supported the Austrian Emperor, hoping for independence from the Hungarian part of the Dual Monarchy, but they failed to achieve their aim." I thought that was interesting and I clicked on the link and... it was like Inception. I just kept going deeper and deeper and I couldn't stop. This happens all the time, unfortunately.
> 
> Long story short, this is the part where Zdeno's tragic backstory is revealed as well as his motives for kidnapping Tyler. It is currently five chapters... and it's still not finished. So, if you are not interested in reading about that, and you only care about Bennguin, you're going to have to wait a while. However, I do encourage you to read it, because it will explain a lot about why Zdeno did what he did (I'm not condoning it in any way). And I love educating people on obscure historical events whether they asked for it or not. Also, a majority of the things I mention in the next few chapters are actual events that happened with slight alterations. But I kind of ruined Canada. Sorry, Canada.

On the fourth night after Jamie left, Tyler still hadn’t moved from beneath the tree. Even on nights when the moon was visible in the sky. Zdeno had reached the end of his patience with Tyler’s moping. When the moon’s light reached the edge of the lake, the sorcerer appeared and picked Tyler up before placing him in the water. Tyler’s only reaction was a small noise of surprise. As the moon inched closer, Zdeno held him still so that he could not fly away. But Tyler didn’t put up any resistance.

This time, Tyler’s transformation was much less bloody. After the water dissipated around him, Zdeno was able to get a better look at his wounds. Only a few scraps of scarlet-stained cloth remained of his night shirt, and they appeared to have dried onto Tyler’s flesh. Because three full days had gone by without any sort of treatment, a lot of the open wounds had become infected. The two gaping holes on his back were the worst.

“Tyler, I need to heal your wounds. Let’s get you out of the water and move over by the tree.” 

There was no reaction from Tyler at all. He just continued to stare ahead of him at nothing. Knowing that Tyler wasn’t going to get up and walk on his own, Zdeno scooped him up into his arms and carried him, and he was suddenly hit by a wave of nostalgia. However, those slightly warm feelings were quickly replaced by concern. Tyler felt extremely light, which was disturbing. When he set Tyler down, he nearly tipped over. Zdeno held him still by the shoulders. 

“Lie down on your stomach. I can’t focus on healing you while also trying to keep you sitting upright.” 

Tyler managed to shift slightly before he fell forward with a thud. Zdeno knew that hitting the ground that hard had to have been painful, but Tyler didn’t even flinch. After he removed the dried scraps of cloth, Zdeno held his large hand just above Tyler’s shoulder blades. He first used magic to destroy and reverse the infection, and then he repaired the damaged flesh and bone. Once he was finished with the most severe wounds, healing the rest was child’s play. He started at the soles of Tyler’s feet and went up the backs of his legs to his arms and shoulders. 

“I need you to turn over.” 

Several seconds went by before Tyler made any effort to move. He was able to push himself up a little bit, but Zdeno ended up doing the rest of the work. Once Tyler was on his back, Zdeno was quickly able to figure out why he was so weak. Tyler had been thin to begin with, but now his ribs were more prominent than they should have been. There were dark circles under his eyes and he had slightly sunken cheeks. Although not as obvious in the darkness, Tyler’s flesh was a sickly pale gray color. If Zdeno had to guess, Tyler hadn’t eaten or slept in three days.

Again, Zdeno held his hand just above Tyler’s feet and went up. The whole time his flesh was being healed, Tyler stared ahead blankly. He might have been able to pass as a corpse, except for the faint up-and-down movement of his chest as he breathed and the occasional blink of his eyes. 

Zdeno could feel rage bubbling inside him again. He was angry at Jamie Benn because he was the reason Tyler was suffering. He was angry at Tyler for choosing penance over taking care of himself. And, of course, he was still angry that Jamie Benn had managed to steal Tyler’s affections in less than a week when he had been unsuccessful after more than three months. He and Tyler were supposed to spend their lives together. It was fate. He knew it from the first moment they met, ten years ago.

~*~ TRAGIC BACKSTORY FTW ~*~

Zdeno was born in the Slovak region of the Kingdom of Hungary during the early stages of a violent revolution that would last eighteen months. He was five months old when his father joined the Slovak volunteer corps who swore their allegiance to the Austrian Empire. The Slovak uprisings began the following month and continued for another fourteen months. 

Zdeno’s mother knew her husband was one of the uprising’s many casualties because he never returned home. She tried to earn money to feed herself and her son in any way that she could. And it had worked, for a while. But that changed when Zdeno began to grow at an alarming rate. Her deepest hope was to give him a better chance at life, and so she brought him to an orphanage which housed many children who had also lost their fathers in the uprising. Perhaps, when things had quieted down, a family would welcome him into their home. 

His growth spurts didn’t stop. Even though he was the same age as many of the other children and he shared a lot in common with the ones whose fathers were killed in the uprising, Zdeno had a very difficult time making friends. The girls were all afraid of him, and the boys were constantly trying to make him angry. The adults who ran the orphanage accused him of bullying, and they beat him or withheld his meals as punishment. Sometimes both. So, he avoided the other children altogether and stopped trying to be their friends. There was already little food in the orphanage, and it soon reached a point that he could no longer stay there.

Because he was built like a teenager, Zdeno tried to earn his meals by performing physical labor. A lot of it involved moving rubble of buildings that had been destroyed in the uprising years earlier; it had taken so long to clean up the wreckage because many of the men did not come back. 

Zdeno wasn’t sure about the exact point in time when he first became aware of his power, but it started out as sudden bursts of strength that occurred at random moments. Others seemed to take notice that he could lift things that someone his age and size should not have been able to move. As soon as people started asking him to do illegal jobs, a lot of them involving the physical harm of certain individuals, he ran away.

Eventually, he joined a caravan that was traveling west. The group included Roma, war refugees, and people who were merely seeking something better. He was usually able to eat for a couple of nights, but when people found out his real age, they quickly became less friendly towards him. Zdeno didn’t want to lie about how old he was. At the orphanage, he was punished just as harshly for lying as he was for telling the truth (denying the other children’s claims that he was bullying them).

He found that he fit in fairly well with the Romani people, and they were the most welcoming. Perhaps that was because he was an outsider like them. It was while spending time with them that he first realized he might be a sorcerer. One of the Roma Elders spoke of his ancestors who migrated from their original homeland. There was a traditional belief in northern India that there were some who could perform magic by drawing from supernatural sources. When Zdeno said that he sometimes felt an energy inside him that made him strong, the Elder seemed puzzled. He had never heard of anyone who was born with the ability, but he also admitted that he knew very little on the subject. Most Romani practiced Christianity or Islam and incorporated that into their traditional beliefs and ceremonies. The closest thing they did that might be considered “magic” was fortune telling.

Zdeno asked if there were ways to learn more about magic, and the Elder replied that they were out there somewhere. But he then cautioned Zdeno not to speak of his power. He had already faced enough persecution for his size.

Although he agreed with the Elder’s warning, Zdeno still wanted to find out more. He wanted to become stronger so that no one would be able to hurt or take advantage of him ever again. He hoped he would never have to worry about where he was going to find his next meal or where he was going to sleep at night. And he no longer wanted to be alone. There were thousands of people in the world, so surely there was at least one person who would want to be his family. Zdeno just hoped that all of the knowledge of sorcery was not kept in books, since he couldn’t read.

Zdeno moved from caravan to caravan every few weeks, as soon as he felt that he had overstayed his welcome. He didn’t care all that much where the different groups of nomads were headed. His travels led him to many places, each with unique languages and cultures and foods. He went through Austria and continued south and west to Venetia, Lombardy and the Kingdom of Sardinia. He then turned north and traveled through the French Empire, Belgium, and the German Confederation before he took a boat to Sweden. While in Sweden, Zdeno learned of a large exodus of migrants who were going to the United States. Some left out of Stockholm and Malmö, but a majority sailed out of Gothenburg. He decided to join the masses, because he would be able to blend in better. After arriving in Hull, Zdeno and the Swedish immigrants traveled to Liverpool, where they boarded larger ships and left their European homeland behind.

At the time that he arrived in the New World, Zdeno still couldn’t read. However, he was able to learn more about his magic and how to become stronger. Because he had been born with magic, he was able to figure out a lot on his own just by sensing the connection between his mind, soul, and body with the power inside him. What he couldn’t learn on his own, he learned by speaking with the pagans and others who practiced witchcraft in secret. He was able to find them because he noticed a strange, physical reaction whenever he was near one of these individuals; the hair would stand up on the back of his neck and he always felt a chill, no matter how warm it was.

Many of the Swedes he came with settled in the Midwest, in Iowa, Illinois, Minnesota, and Wisconsin, and started farming their own land. Zdeno kept moving from place to place and asked for work wherever he could find it. But he still wanted something more. He still felt that his journey was not yet finished. During his time in the States, he was able to pick up on frequently-used English phrases, but his accent always gave him away, and he still encountered hostility because he hadn’t been born there.

As soon as he heard that there were Swedes moving north to Canada, Zdeno decided it was time to resume his nomadic lifestyle. His first impressions of Canada were that the people were friendlier, although they still looked at him strangely because of his height and his accent (mostly his height), and that the mountains reminded him a little bit of Austria. 

Zdeno continued to search for work in exchange for food and shelter, and when no one was interested in hiring him, he would move on to the next village. He then wondered if he would have a better chance of landing a long-term job in a larger kingdom. He decided to travel to the nearest one, which was called Toronto. Poor weather forced him to seek lodgings in the kingdom of Brampton. Even though the rain had stopped by the following morning, Zdeno wasn’t sure if he would have enough money left to make it to Toronto. Maybe he could find a job just for the day and that would be enough. However, it seemed that the people of Brampton were too suspicious of him. In all the villages and towns he’d visited, there was always at least one person who would pay him for labor. Brampton would apparently be the exception. 

After having what seemed like the hundredth door slammed in his face, Zdeno was beginning to grow desperate. He hadn’t eaten anything all day, and the last meal he had was barely enough to feed a child, since he needed to save what little money he had. His stomach’s constant growling was an irritating reminder of how many times he’d failed. He needed to find a place where he could think and come up with a plan. He found a spot against a high stone wall that was far away from the hustle and bustle of the marketplace. That was where he first met Tyler. 

~*~

“Your Highness, get down from there this instant!” A middle-aged man shouted.

Zdeno’s eyebrows knitted together in irritation at how loud this person was. He shifted his gaze towards the noise and saw the man, accompanied by armed guards, standing with his hands planted on his hips and looking up at something. At his right hip, there was some kind of bronze key. He had short dark hair on either side of his head while the center was completely bald. A pair of glasses rested on his nose.

“Make me!” 

Zdeno turned his head towards the child’s voice. Along the top of the wall, a boy around seven or eight years old was walking with his arms held out to the side. He was lifting his feet high in the air, which was hindering his balance.

“Prince Tyler, come down here! Your father will be _furious_ if you hurt yourself!”

“Then you should have been better at your job!” The servant… or whatever he was… let out a growl of frustration. 

‘Perhaps this was not the best place to come and think,’ Zdeno mentally grumbled in annoyance as he got up from the ground and brushed the dirt from his legs. Just as he was about to walk away, the man shouted in alarm.

“YOUR HIGHNESS!”

A chunk of the wall broke off when the boy placed his foot there, which caused him to lose his balance and fall towards the ground. Zdeno barely had time to glance up before the boy landed in his arms. There was a chorus of relieved sighs from the servant and the guards. The prince had his eyes clamped shut for a few more seconds, but he blinked them open when he realized he wasn’t about to die. The boy then looked up at him in surprise. His eyes were a warm, light brown color.

“Wow, you’re really tall, Mister!” The prince exclaimed in awe. “How tall are you, Mister?”

“Your Highness, don’t ask rude questions,” the servant chided.

“What? I was just asking how tall he is.” 

“It is time to return to the palace, now. I think you have had enough fun for one day.” The boy turned and jumped out of Zdeno’s arms before he could properly set him down. “Thank you…”

“My name is Zdeno.”

“Ah, a foreigner.” Zdeno didn’t see why that comment was necessary. Obviously, he was a foreigner. “Well, thank you, Zdeno for saving Prince Tyler. If you tell me where you live, the King will have a reward sent to your place of residence.”

“But I do not—” 

“You should come with us, Mister! My father could throw a feast in your honor!” Zdeno’s mouth curved up in slight amusement when he saw that the man had a strong grip on one of the prince’s wrists to prevent his escape. “My father is really good at throwing feasts.”

“Thank you, but I should—”

“A splendid idea, Your Highness, though rare it is.” He seemed to be more interested in getting the prince home and couldn’t care less about how Zdeno was going to be rewarded. “If you would follow us, Sir.”

Zdeno was too embarrassed to say that he was not a “Sir” anything. His embarrassment only worsened as they made their way to the palace. All of the villagers turned their heads in their direction as they passed. Zdeno wasn’t sure if they were staring at him because of his tallness or because he was accompanying the prince and his entourage. It was probably both. The entire time, the prince kept looking over his shoulder at him and smiled a toothy grin with a couple of teeth missing. Zdeno felt strange, but he couldn’t tell if it was a good strange or an uncomfortable strange. He was not used to people smiling at him.

“Hey, Mister—”

“Zdeno,” he interrupted before he could stop himself.

“Hey, Mister Zdeno.”

‘I give up.’

“I’m eight! How old are you?” So, he had guessed correctly. Sort of.

“Twenty-four. I think.”

“How come you don’t know how old you are, Mister Zdeno?”

“I was orphaned at a young age. I do not know what day I was born. All I do know is that my father left home when I was five months old.”

“Why?”

“Because he went to fight in a revolution.”

“Why?”

“Because he wanted our people to be free and independent.”

“Why?”

“Your Highness, that’s _enough,_ ” the servant said and squeezed the boy’s wrist tightly.

“Ouch! That hurts, Peter!”

“Then _stop_ being rude to the man who saved your life,” he hissed in the prince’s ear. Tyler’s shoulders sagged and he dropped his head.

“I’m sorry, Mister Zdeno.”

“That’s alright. I know you were just curious about me.”

Instead of smiling at him again or asking more questions like he had expected, Tyler kept his head down. He didn’t speak again for the remainder of their journey to the palace. Zdeno looked down at the wrist that was being held, and he suddenly had the urge to rip the man’s arm off. 

The staring didn’t stop after they entered the palace, but Zdeno knew that it wouldn’t. He was brought to the throne room, and he stood to the side of Tyler and Peter. The man had a hand on Tyler’s shoulder, and judging by how much Tyler was fidgeting, he was being held in a strong grip. Peter told the King what Tyler had done, and every time Tyler tried to interrupt, the hand on his shoulder tightened. Zdeno tried to suppress the anger that was building up inside him. Before he could mentally prepare himself, the King turned his attention on him.

“Thank you for saving my son’s life. Allow us to honor you with a banquet this evening.” The King’s tone didn’t sound genuine. It seemed more like an obligation than something he actually wanted to do.

“Thank you, uh… Your Majesty.” He was pretty sure that was what Peter had called him.

“Peter, show him to the best guestroom we have.” Peter bowed and gestured for Zdeno to follow him. “I must have words with my son.”

Just before Zdeno left the throne room, he looked once more at Tyler. The King was coming down the dais towards him. He could see the boy’s small frame trembling.

“This way, please,” Peter said as he laid a hand on his back and applied pressure. Zdeno looked away and followed him. He thought he heard a clap after the door closed. “We are certainly fortunate that you were there. Prince Tyler is the King’s only son and heir. If anything were to happen to him, the King’s line would be finished.”

Zdeno narrowed his eyes at the man, but he wasn’t paying attention to him. He had only been in the palace for a few minutes, but he could already tell that the King cared more about his dynasty than about his son. Luckily, they arrived soon after that, because Zdeno was also starting to tremble, but for a different reason. Peter remained in the corridor after Zdeno entered the room where he would be staying.

“I will have the royal tailor come to measure you for some clothes. Unless… you have something to wear to the banquet at your home?”

“I have no home. And the only possessions I own are the clothes on my back.” If Zdeno had turned around, he would have seen Peter’s pursed lips.

“I see. Well, I shall see what can be done. You are very tall… perhaps the banquet may need to be postponed. Although, I am _certain_ that, should it turn out to be the case, His Majesty would allow you to stay here until he can properly thank you.” Zdeno didn’t reply. He was too busy looking around the gigantic room. “Well, I will let you rest.”

Zdeno released the breath he had been holding when he heard the door click shut behind him. It was becoming more difficult to conceal his anger. And the more that despicable man talked, the angrier Zdeno became. Maybe he would feel calmer if he meditated. The Roma Elder told him once that the people of India meditated when they felt overwhelmed by their emotions, and it usually helped whenever he tried it, at least for a while. 

After removing his shoes, Zdeno sat in the middle of the floor, and he couldn’t resist running a hand over the plush carpet. This was the largest and nicest room he had ever been in. He was almost afraid to sleep on the bed or touch anything. 

‘Thinking that way is not going to make you calm.’ 

He crossed his legs in front of him and laid his hands, palms up, on top of his knees. He closed his eyes and focused on his deep breathing. About a minute later, Zdeno had reached the level of relaxation he was aiming for, and he began to purge his mind of angry thoughts. 

~*~

His meditation was interrupted about a half hour later by raised voices outside his room. He immediately recognized Tyler and Peter’s voices, and they seemed to be having an argument.

“I want to see Mister Zdeno!”

“Keep your voice down, Your Highness. He is probably resting, and you are being extremely rude. Besides, Claude needs to measure him for his clothes for tonight’s banquet.”

“I can help!”

“Claude does _not_ need your help, Your Highness. You will only slow him down. Now, return to your room so that Claude can do his job.”

“No! I want to help!”

“This is not up for discussion!”

Zdeno got up from the floor and put his shoes on before he walked over to the door. When he opened it, he saw Peter, with his hands on his hips again, Tyler, with his arms crossed, a third man who was trying not to get involved, and two of the guards from earlier. When Tyler noticed that he was standing there, his frown quickly turned into a smile.

“Mister Zdeno!”

“I am terribly sorry if His Highness interrupted your rest,” Peter said. He didn’t sound all that sorry, actually.

“I was already awake.” No one could have slept through that racket.

“I see. Well, this is Claude, the royal tailor. He is here to measure you for the clothes you will be wearing to the banquet.” The balding man inclined his head in a slight bow. “Come along, Your Highness.”

“No!” Tyler snatched his arm away when Peter reached for it. “I want to stay with Mister Zdeno!”

“He can stay if he wants to. I do not mind.” Zdeno tried to keep his expression neutral when Peter glared at him.

“Fine. But do _not_ get in Claude’s way. If you hinder his work, he _will_ let me know,” Peter said and sent a pointed look in the tailor’s direction. The man nodded stiffly. Peter pulled his coat tighter around him and turned his nose up in a pretentious manner before he walked down the hallway.

“I hate him,” Tyler said to the floor.

“Now, Your Highness, ‘hate’ is such a strong word. He is only following your father’s orders,” Claude replied.

“I still hate him.” He then smiled again when he turned his gaze towards Zdeno, and he rocked back and forth on his heels. “Mister Zdeno, how tall are you?”

“I am not sure.”

“I can answer that,” Claude said as he pulled out his sewing tape. “Shall we begin?”

Zdeno nodded and entered the bedroom first, since he was already partially in the doorway. He stood in the middle of the room awkwardly while Claude laid out his supplies on the table. Tyler made himself comfortable on the end of the bed, swinging his legs back and forth. The prince noticed that Zdeno’s eyes kept flicking over to the guards.

“My father makes them follow me everywhere. It’s _so_ annoying. But don’t worry, they won’t bother you.” 

“Well, then. First, I would like to measure your height. Turn around, please,” Claude said as he approached with the sewing tape. He knelt down and placed one end underneath Zdeno’s shoe, and then he handed the tape to Zdeno because he could not reach the top of his head. Zdeno kept his thumb and forefinger on the spot next to his head, and when Claude saw the number, he let out a whistle. “Yes, you are indeed very tall, at 206 centimeters. It appears this is going to take longer than I expected. But I will get your wardrobe done, not to worry.”

Zdeno would have said that he didn’t really need a banquet, but he figured that would have hurt Tyler’s feelings since it was his idea. After he wrote the number down, Claude got several more measurements and had Zdeno adjust as needed.

“Mister Zdeno—”

“You can just call me Zdeno. I am not a ‘Mister’ or ‘Sir’ or ‘Lord.’ There is nothing before or after my name.”

“What about a family name?”

“I do not know. As I said earlier, my father left when I was a few months old, and my mother left me at an orphanage when I was very young, as well. I’ve never had a family, so I suppose I never needed a family name.”

“Hmm. Can we make one up for you?”

“Your Highness…” Claude said in a warning tone.

“That won’t be necessary. I am used to having just the one name. It would be strange to add another.”

“Oh. I guess I understand.” Zdeno couldn’t see Tyler’s expression because his back was towards him, but he didn’t sound like he was upset. “Where are you from?”

“I am Slovakian. Unfortunately, we were not able to win our independence. We are still under the control of the Kingdom of Hungary.”

“Where is that?”

“Very far away.”

“Okay, but where?”

“Your Highness, after I am finished here, why don’t you take your guest to the library? He could show you where his homeland is on the globe,” Claude suggested.

“Can we?” Tyler asked excitedly. It took Zdeno a few seconds to realize he was being spoken to.

“That would be fine.” Why was Tyler asking him? It’s his house.

After he finished measuring his torso, Claude moved up to Zdeno’s shoulders. But he immediately winced and rubbed at his arm.

“It seems that my arms are getting tired. That’s what happens when you have been doing this for as long as I have. And this was not my first project for the day, either.”

“Can I help?” Tyler asked as he jumped down from the bed. Claude appeared to consider this for a moment, and then his gaze moved towards the table and chairs against the wall. He walked over and picked up one of the chairs and placed it in front of Zdeno.

“Hop up here, Your Highness. And be careful.” Claude kept one hand on the back of the chair while Tyler climbed up. He then handed him the sewing tape. “Measure from the curve of his neck to the bony part of his shoulder.”

“Like this?” 

“Yes, just like that. Very good, Your Highness.” Tyler smiled proudly. “Now, can you read the number for me?”

“It’s halfway between sixteen and seventeen centimeters.”

“Sixteen and a half centimeters. Now, you will need to measure his neck.”

“Like this?” Tyler asked as he placed the tape underneath Zdeno’s chin.

“Not there, Your Highness. This is to measure the collar of his shirt, so it needs to be down here.” Claude demonstrated and Tyler nodded. “Yes, right there. But not too tightly.”

“Is this too tight?” Tyler asked hesitantly and he gazed up at Zdeno with his puppy-dog eyes. 

“No. It’s fine.”***

“Perhaps just a little tighter, Your Highness.”

“Okay. Like this?”

“Perfect. Can you read the number?”

Zdeno tried to stay still when Tyler leaned forward to read the tiny numbers. A sweet scent filled his nostrils. Probably from Tyler’s soap. He hadn’t noticed it before, but now that Tyler was so close to him, he could see a slight discoloration on his left cheek. It looked like there was a tan cream on his skin. Zdeno remembered the clap he’d heard, and he realized that the King must have slapped him. Whatever mark had been left behind was then covered with makeup. Memories of the orphanage, and the cruelty of the adults who ran it, flooded his mind. Zdeno clenched his hands tightly into fists at his sides and inhaled deeply.*** 

“Mmm…” Tyler stuck his tongue out in concentration. “Forty-three.”

“Alright, that should do it,” Claude said as he wrote the measurement down. “Thank you for your assistance, Your Highness. You were _most_ helpful.”

“That’s all?”

“That is all. You can come down from there, now.”

Zdeno instantly held his arm out when it looked like Tyler was going to jump off the chair. Tyler grinned up at him and wrapped his hand around Zdeno’s three middle fingers, but he still did a little hop when he got down. Tyler returned the sewing tape to Claude, and then he turned around and grabbed Zdeno’s hand with both of his.

“Can we go to the library now? Please?”

Tyler pouted his bottom lip and gazed up at him with pleading eyes, and Zdeno felt his mouth curl into a shaky smile. Even though they barely knew each other, after discovering that his father had hurt him, Zdeno thought that he could never deny this boy anything. He would pull the moon out of the sky if he asked for it.

“Lead the way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***So, the part in chapter 8 where Jamie was measuring Tyler's neck, that was the same dialogue. Also, when Jamie asked Tyler why he flinched and if Zdeno had ever struck him, his reaction was due to his father's abuse. Again, don't take the measurements seriously.
> 
> Claude Julien is the tailor, in case you didn't read the tags. And EVERYBODY HATES PETER CHIARELLI. Except Dallas. Dallas LOVES Peter Chiarelli.
> 
> I'm not used to writing child characters, so I hope I did an okay job with 8 yr old Tyler.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I'm so depressed about Chara getting traded. I'm crying right now someone hold me.
> 
> But in all seriousness, nobody commented on the last chapter. So, either everyone hated it or they just didn't care enough to say anything. And honestly, I'm going to keep writing it this way because it makes me happy. So there. 
> 
> Warning: I apologize to any Swedes or Finns who may or may not be reading this. Hokay.

It took several seconds for Zdeno to get his bearings when he first laid eyes on the library. He had seen books before, in the private libraries of families who had hired him to do physical labor for them. But those were puny collections compared to this. He wondered if every book that had ever been written was here.

“Come on, Mister Zdeno. The globe is this way,” Tyler said before he tugged on his hand again. “Oops. I mean Zdeno.”

Zdeno saw Tyler wince when he realized his mistake. Did Tyler think he would be angry with him? 

“You can call me ‘Mister’ if you really want to.”

“No. You said you don’t like it. I need to try and be better. There’s the globe!” The way Tyler’s mood would suddenly change was like night and day.

The globe was smaller than Zdeno would have expected, measuring only about a foot in diameter. Tyler let go of his hand and ran over to a nearby table so he could grab a chair, but he barely made it move even an inch as he pushed all his weight against it. Zdeno helped him out by lifting the chair easily with one hand and setting it down next to the pedestal. Zdeno realized the chair was meant for him because Tyler remained standing. The two guards that had been in Zdeno’s room while he was being measured were standing a few feet away.

“Where is your home?” Tyler asked. 

Zdeno leaned forward and spun the globe around once. Even if he had been able to read, the names of the countries were all in Latin, which was a language he had never encountered.

“Show me your home, first.” Maybe that would give him a better idea of where he’d started.

“I live here.”

Zdeno looked at where Tyler was pointing, but the letters made no sense to him. He knew that the large boat he was on had sailed southwest, and that the country he sailed out of was an island. He turned the globe clockwise and found what he thought was the British Isles. His eyes continued to move right, towards the European mainland. He had no idea what to look for.

“Is something wrong?” Zdeno met Tyler’s eyes for a moment before he looked down.

“I never learned how to read.”

“Why?”

“No one taught me. And poor people don’t need to know how to read.”

“I can teach you how to read!”

“Oh… but I will not be staying. Just until the banquet is over.”

“I guess you’re right. Okay, then name a country and I’ll find it for you.”

“Can you show me where the French Empire is?”

“Sure! France is right here.”

Zdeno squinted at the letters. Even though he couldn’t read, he had learned what each individual letter sounded like. He tried to sound it out, but it didn’t seem right. France started with an ‘f’ not a ‘g.’

“What does this word say?”

“Gaul.”

“Is… that how you say France in another language?”

“No. That’s an old name for France. My tutor said it was called Gaul during the Roman Empire.” Zdeno scratched at his head. He never remembered coming across a Roman Empire when he was traveling. The Russian Empire was east of his homeland, but he had a feeling those were two different things. “But that was, like, more than a thousand years ago,” Tyler added.

“Um… I am not sure that this globe will be helpful. It may be too old.”

“Hmm. Well, what other countries do you remember?”

“Sweden.”

“Oh, I know where that one is. It’s the one that looks like a penis.” Zdeno stared at him in surprise. “See? And Finland looks like Sweden’s testicles.”

Zdeno tried not to laugh, but once he saw the image, he couldn’t unsee it. His attempt to maintain seriousness ultimately failed when Tyler let out a giggle, and Zdeno covered his face with a large hand to hide his smile. He could just imagine Tyler’s tutor scolding him for saying that.

“Where else have you been?”

“I was in the German Confederation before I took a boat to get to Sweden,” Zdeno answered after he was able to school his features.

“Well, this is Germany here. I think.” 

Tyler looked at something over Zdeno’s shoulder and then he ran across the room. The guards were about to follow him, but they remained where they were because they could still see him. Zdeno turned and watched as he started talking animatedly to an elderly woman. She wagged her finger at him and he hung his head sheepishly. She was probably lecturing him about running in the library, or something. They continued to talk back and forth, and Tyler turned and pointed at Zdeno a few times. The woman walked away, and then she returned a few minutes later carrying something that was rolled up.

“I asked if we had any maps that were newer,” Tyler said as the woman unrolled the map. Zdeno picked up his chair and moved it to the table. There were a couple of paper weights that the woman placed on the top and bottom of the map to prevent it from rolling up. “Thank you!”

“You are most welcome, Your Highness. If you need anything else, do not hesitate to ask.” The woman’s joints creaked as she waddled away.

“She said this map was made in 1813.”

“What year is it now?”

“It’s 1872.” Tyler looked down at the map and his face scrunched up. “It’s in German. I can’t read German.”

“I speak some German.”

“Really?” Zdeno nodded. “That’s super cool.”

“Do you see a…” He had to think of the word. “Pressburg?”

Tyler stuck his tongue out again as he leaned really close to the map and tried to read the tiny writing. His face started to turn red, and Zdeno wondered if he was holding his breath. A few seconds later, Tyler’s whole body slouched and he let out a deep exhale. Yep, he had been holding his breath.

“I can’t find it.”

“Can you find Austria?”

“What’s the German word for Austria?”

“Österreich.” 

“I see it!” He shouted a few seconds later. He placed his finger below the words ‘ÖSTERREICHISCHES KAISERREICH.’ Then, right in the middle, he saw ‘Pressburg.’ “Here’s Pressburg. What does that mean?”

“It is pronounced Prešporok in Slovak.”

“Is that where you are from?”

“No. I am from Trenčín, but I think it is probably too small to be on this map. Pressburg is the largest city.”

“So, this is your homeland. That really is far away. How did you end up here?”

“First, I went through Austria to Venetia and Lombardy and the Kingdom of Sardinia.”

“Where is that?”

“The Kingdom of Italy.”

“The boot.”

“Pardon?”

“See? It’s shaped like a boot.” Zdeno chuckled.

“I suppose it is.” He was quiet for a moment, and then he reached out and placed his hand on top of Tyler’s. When the boy didn’t pull away, he wrapped his fingers in a loose grip around his wrist and pulled his finger across the map. “Venetia, Lombardy and the Kingdom of Sardinia are the northern regions. The top of the boot.” Tyler giggled.

“Then where did you go?”

“Through France.” He guided Tyler’s finger up. “Then Belgium. Then the German Confederation.”

“And then you took a boat to Sweden, right?”

“That’s right. I took another boat from Gothenburg, Sweden to Hull, England. Then I took _another_ boat to Liverpool.” He let go of Tyler’s wrist and folded his hands on the table.

“And then you came here?”

“No. I was in the United States for a little while. Then I came here.”

“Wow. You’ve been to so many places.” Tyler leaned forward on his elbows and cradled his chin in his palms. He was gazing down at the map longingly.

“What places have you visited?” Tyler heaved a sigh.

“Just here. My father doesn’t want me to leave home. Because I’m the only boy.” 

That explained why there were always guards nearby. Zdeno watched Tyler silently for another moment. He looked so sad. Zdeno wanted to comfort him somehow, to repay him for the kindness he’d been shown, but he thought better of it. He was a penniless nobody. Nothing he did would ever be good enough.

“Well, perhaps when you become King, you will be able to go wherever you want.”

“I don’t want to be King.”

“What _do_ you want?” 

Tyler looked over at him with a startled expression. It seemed that no one had ever bothered to ask him that before. Tyler’s face turned sad again and he let out a sigh. He started to trace made-up symbols on the map with his finger.

“I want to grow wings and fly away from here.” 

~*~

Because he was able to devote all of his time to Zdeno’s outfit, Claude finished it in a few days. The King probably wanted Zdeno gone as soon as possible, so he ensured that Claude was not given additional projects. Zdeno was trying his banquet clothes on so that Claude could make sure there were no final adjustments. Naturally, Tyler insisted on tagging along.

“Can I look, now?” Tyler asked from his spot on the edge of the bed. He had his hands over his eyes. Zdeno had actually changed in the washroom, but no one had said anything to Tyler, yet.

“Yes, you can look,” Zdeno answered.

When Tyler moved his hands, his face lit up and he hopped off the bed. He came over to stand next to Zdeno and tilted his head back as he looked up at him.

“Wow, you look so cool!”

“Do I?” 

Zdeno wasn’t sure what Tyler meant by ‘cool.’ He had said it before in the library, when Zdeno told him that he knew German. He didn’t feel a chill, and it was late summer, so why would he be cold?

“You look very handsome,” Claude commented as he continued to check over the garments. “Doesn’t he, Your Highness?”

“Father says that only girls can call boys handsome. He says that boys aren’t supposed to say that about each other.”

“I see. Well, I was not informed of that,” Claude mused. “I will try to remember that so I do not get in trouble.”

Zdeno couldn’t tell if Claude was being serious or not. He didn’t see anything wrong with it, but then again, he also hadn’t heard the word used very often, either.

“Father says that the banquet is tonight.”

“Are you excited, Your Highness?” Claude asked when he noticed the sadness in Tyler’s tone. “You have always loved attending your father’s banquets.”

“Yeah. But it means that when it’s over, you’ll have to leave.”

“That was the agreement. And there is no reason for me to stay any longer,” Zdeno said matter-of-factly.

“I don’t want you to leave, yet. I still want to hear about all those places you’ve been to. And I wanted to teach you how to read.” Tyler then looked up at him with his puppy-dog eyes. “Don’t you want to stay here?”

“All finished. There are no other adjustments that need to be made, so I will take my leave,” Claude said before he started to gather up his supplies.

“Thank you,” Zdeno said.

“You are welcome. Good day.”

Zdeno stayed quiet for a while after Claude left. When he still hadn’t answered Tyler’s question, the boy’s eyes started to moisten. He nibbled on his bottom lip and tugged at the edge of his shirt. Zdeno spared a glance over at the guards and then got down on one knee. He laid a hand on Tyler’s shoulder and the boy sniffled.

“Of course, I would like to stay here. I have enjoyed spending time with you. But it is not my decision to make. The only reason I have been able to stay here is because your father has allowed it.” Tyler bowed his head and nodded. “Even though I will have to leave tomorrow, that doesn’t mean we can’t spend time together, now.”

When Tyler looked up at him with hopeful eyes, Zdeno’s mouth curved into a half-smile. He was slightly taken aback as Tyler surged forward and wrapped his arms around his neck. Tyler’s legs were bent so he was practically hanging off of him. The two guards looked uneasy, but neither of them moved from their posts against the wall. It was probably because Tyler hugged him first and not the other way around. Zdeno lightly patted Tyler on the back, and then the boy released his grip and grinned at him.

“Will you tell me more about the places you’ve been to?”

“I will if you want me to.”

“Okay. And don’t leave out any details. I want to be able to see it when I close my eyes.”

“I will do my best.” There were things he couldn’t tell Tyler, but he didn’t need to know that. “Where would you like to go to talk?”

“Hmm…” Tyler pointed a finger to his chin in thought. “Oh, I know! We should go to the courtyard! Come on, I’ll show you!”

Tyler tugged on Zdeno’s wrist and led him down the hallway. The guards followed closely behind them. It was a little funny how Tyler took about ten steps for Zdeno’s one. He had to be extra careful that he didn’t walk too fast and accidentally step on Tyler’s heels.

When they reached the courtyard, Zdeno saw that it was more like a walled-in garden. There were flowering shrubs and trees scattered throughout, short stone garden walls, and a large fountain with a statue in the center. The courtyard was already buzzing with activity, in the form of four barking Labrador retrievers and two squealing little girls. The dogs all bounded over to Tyler when they saw him coming. The older of the two girls ran over, too, but the youngest was slower. A woman who had been sitting on a shaded bench held onto the toddler’s hand and walked with her to greet the newcomers.

“You must be the ‘giant’ I have been hearing about,” the woman said. Her smile fell when she noticed how uncomfortable Zdeno looked. “Forgive me if I have offended you. Unfortunately, the servants are prone to gossip and they are not the most tactful people.”

“It is alright. I have heard worse.”

“Mother, this is Zdeno. He saved me when I fell off the wall in the village,” Tyler said. 

‘This is Tyler’s mother. The Queen.’ Zdeno wasn’t sure why he suddenly felt nervous.

“Yes, I heard about that, as well.” The Queen said shakily. She was probably imagining what might have happened had Zdeno not been there. “You have been warned not to do such reckless things, Tyler.”

“I know. But I wasn’t hurt.” The whole time, the dogs were either licking Tyler’s hands or bumping against his face with their noses. “And these are my sisters. Candace is five, and Cassidy is two.”

Candace was hiding behind her mother’s skirts and staring up at Zdeno fearfully. The Queen had picked up Cassidy, and she was reaching out for Tyler. Zdeno noticed that the two princesses had golden hair like their mother while Tyler’s hair was dark like his father’s.

“Ty Ty.”

“Ty-ler,” Tyler sounded out. He stepped forward and leaned his face closer to Cassidy, and then he looked over his shoulder at Zdeno. “She hasn’t quite gotten my name right, yet.”

“Ty Ty.” She closed a tiny hand over Tyler’s nose and squeezed.

“Oh no! Cassidy’s got my nose!” She squeezed again and he made a honking noise, which earned a high-pitched squeal/giggle. “Mother, guess what! Zdeno’s been _all over_ the world! He’s been to Germany and Sweden and France and Italy and the United States and other places. And he speaks German! Isn’t that cool?”

“That is very impressive. I hope you will share some of your experiences with us at the banquet.”

“I would be… um… honored.” Zdeno wasn’t used to talking with royalty, and being in the Queen’s presence was making him sweat.

“Are you ready to go inside?” She asked as she ran a hand through Candace’s hair. Her daughter nodded, but she never took her eyes off of Zdeno. “Don’t stay out here too long, Tyler. You still need to change for the banquet.”

“I know, Mother.” 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Zdeno.” 

“You, as well.”

The Queen turned and set Cassidy down, and then she held both of the girls’ hands as they walked towards the entrance to the palace. The dogs all gave Tyler sloppy kisses before they followed her inside.

“Those are my mother’s dogs. When I’m grown up, I’m going to have my own dogs.” His hair was sticking up in some places from the doggy kisses. “Come on, let’s sit over here.” 

They walked over to the bench that the Queen had occupied earlier. Tyler pulled his legs up and crossed them. Zdeno was still a little tense from meeting his mother, and the guards standing there watching him certainly were no help. Tyler was looking up at him expectantly, but Zdeno couldn’t focus because of his hair. 

“Your um…” He was trying not to laugh, so he covered it up with a cough. “Your hair is sticking up.”

“Where?” 

Zdeno reached a hand out and used his palm to flatten Tyler’s hair. Tyler seemed to relax a bit and his eyes fell closed. After he was finished, he moved his hand and Tyler blinked open his eyes.

“All fixed.”

“Thank you! My mother’s dogs do that all the time,” Tyler said and rolled his eyes. “They really love me, I guess. What did you think of my mother?”

“She seems like an extraordinary woman, and she loves her children very much.” Zdeno tried not to frown when he thought of his own mother. He thought of her every day and wondered what had ever become of her after she left him at the orphanage.

“She’s the best!” Tyler threw his hands up in the air when he said that, but then his smile faded. He placed his hands in his lap and picked at his shoes. “I wish Father loved me.”

“I am sure your father loves you, too.”

“Then why does he hi—!” Tyler pressed his lips together tightly when he realized what he was about to say. He then bowed his head like a wilted flower. “I’m not supposed to talk about that or else Father will be angry.”

“Perhaps your father does that because he worries about you and he does not want you to put yourself in danger.”

“I guess…” 

“Do you like to read a lot?” Zdeno asked after Tyler didn’t speak again for a while.

“Yeah…”

“What is your favorite book?” This appeared to be the right question, because Tyler immediately beamed at him.

“That’s easy! Robinson Crusoe!”

“What is that one about?”

“Robinson Crusoe is shipwrecked on a tropical island and he is captured by pirates and then he’s almost eaten by cannibals.” This didn’t sound to Zdeno like a book that was intended for children. “Have you ever seen pirates?”

“No. I can’t say that I have.”

“I wish I could be a pirate. I could take my ship and go _anywhere_ I wanted to. And no one would be able to order me around because I would be the captain.” He had that expression of longing on his face, like the one he had when they were in the library looking at that German map. “Father wants me to read more serious books. My tutor tries to get me to read the ones my father tells him to, but the only ones I like are the ones about Greek heroes. I really liked The Odyssey, because the hero travels all over. Mother thinks that one is too hard for me, but I like it. Although there is some stuff I don’t understand.”

“They sound like interesting stories.”

“What was it like on a ship? Was it exciting?”

“No. It was actually quite… unpleasant. The ship I was on that came to the United States was the largest, but it also had a lot of people on it. We had to stay belowdecks most of the time. Many people got sick and… they didn’t get the chance to start a new life in the United States.” 

He was trying not to go into too much detail. A child shouldn’t have to hear about such things, especially one as sheltered as Tyler. But Tyler seemed to be able to catch on, anyway.

“They died?” Zdeno nodded. “That’s sad. But at least they’re no longer suffering. And they’re in Heaven now. That’s what Mother always tells me.”

“Your mother is a very smart woman.”

“There you are, Your Highness!” Zdeno watched as the light left Tyler’s eyes when Peter approached. “Time to get you ready for the banquet.”

“Hey, I can walk on my own!” Tyler yelled as Peter practically dragged him off the bench. “You’re hurting me!”

“Then perhaps you should stop dragging your feet, Your Highness,” Peter said with fake politeness.

Zdeno noticed that the two guards only followed after them but made no move to actually protect Tyler. Why were they not stopping Peter when Tyler was clearly saying he was in pain? And how was Peter able to get away with speaking to a prince that way without fear of punishment?

“Can Zdeno come with us?”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Your Highness. Why would you ask such a silly thing? _Zdeno_ can wait in his room until he is summoned for the banquet.”

The last part was directed more at Zdeno than at Tyler. Zdeno thought that he couldn’t possibly dislike this man any more than he already did, but he was proven otherwise. 

~*~

Several minutes had passed since the others had left the garden, but Zdeno still hadn’t moved. He was trying to calm his anger, but nothing worked. He could try meditating in his room again. However, he had a feeling that would have little effect. As it turned out, that didn’t matter anyway because Zdeno never made it to his room. He got turned around and somehow ended up in the dungeons.

“How did I get myself into this mess?”

The cool and clammy air seemed to help with his temper, but only a little bit. Zdeno walked through the dungeon and was surprised by how empty it was. There were no guards, and from what he had seen, only one prisoner. He was chained to a wall, but he wasn’t placed inside a prison cell. For several seconds, the two men simply stared at each other, as if searching for a weakness. A moment later, the prisoner seemed to realize something and his lips curled into a smirk. 

“I heard the guards talking about you when they brought me in here. You _are_ big.” Zdeno continued to watch him suspiciously. “I bet you’re _strong,_ too.”

“Perhaps,” Zdeno replied, trying to keep any emotion out of his voice.

“I bet you could break these chains if you wanted to.” The man smirked even more, and a wrinkle appeared on his hooked nose.

“I could. But I don’t want to.” The prisoner chuckled and leaned back against the grimy wall.

“That’s too bad. I could help you.”

“I doubt that.”

“Oh yeah? And how the hell would you know? You don’t know anything about me.”

“You are a criminal. I know that much.” The man spat.

“All I did was pick-pocket some rich guy who already has more money than he knows what to do with. It’s not like he would have missed a few coins. The chains are a bit excessive, if you ask me.”

“Was the man’s money returned?”

“Nah. They never found it. I’m good at hiding things. Once they realize I’ve stolen their treasure, it’s already too late.” The door to the dungeon slammed open, and footsteps on the staircase echoed off the walls. “Shit.”

“Be quiet,” Zdeno hissed. He held a hand out in front of him and closed his eyes in concentration.

“What are you—?” 

The rest of the prisoner’s question turned into a coughing fit as Zdeno held his other arm towards him and closed his hand into a fist, cutting off his air. A few seconds later, a guard appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked around. His eyes fell on the prisoner, who was gasping for breath.

“Thought I heard voices…” The guard muttered to himself before he climbed the stairs and left the dungeon.

Zdeno released the breath he had been holding and lowered his hands. The prisoner started coughing again as his voice returned.

“What the hell did you just do? Why didn’t the guard see you?” He sounded like his throat was full of gravel.

“I created a barrier to make myself invisible to his gaze. And I had to silence you, somehow.” Zdeno turned and looked down at him again, similar to when they were sizing each other up before. This man had already seen him use his power, so he might as well try and make a deal with him. “My name is Zdeno.”

“Milan.”

“If I were to free you, what would you be able to offer me?” Milan shrugged as much as the chains allowed.

“What do you want?” 

Zdeno thought about it for a minute. What _did_ he want? He didn’t want money, or at least not ‘more than he knew what to do with.’ Just enough to survive. And although it was hard, he didn’t mind moving from place to place all that much. He was used to it, and he thought he would probably be bored if he tried to live somewhere more permanent. 

If Zdeno could have anything, it would be for Tyler to be able to live his life as he wants to. But that was out of his control, since he would be leaving tomorrow. And Milan wouldn’t be able to do anything about that, either, no matter how skilled he claimed to be. Zdeno knew that his attachment to Tyler was not normal, that they were becoming far too close after knowing each other for only a few days. But Tyler was the first person to look at him without fear or hostility. Just like everyone else, Tyler noticed his height and commented about it, but Tyler also saw beyond that. Tyler treated him like a regular person. And although he was only a child and his knowledge of how the world worked was limited, Tyler enjoyed being around someone like him. Tyler wanted Zdeno to stay. Even the Roma people he traveled with eventually wanted him gone. 

“Do you know who Peter is? He is employed by the King.”

“Yeah, I know who he is. A real piece of work.”

“I want you to find out everything you can about him.”

“You want me to dig up some dirt on him?” Zdeno nodded. “Easy.”

“We have a deal then.” Zdeno stood in front of him and was about to kneel so they could shake hands, but Milan stopped him.

“Wouldn’t want you to ruin your fancy suit.” He held his hand up as high as it would go and Zdeno leaned forward to take it. “Now, get me out of here.”

“Do you know your way around the palace?”

“Sure, sure.” When Zdeno narrowed his eyes at him, Milan let out a sigh. “Yes, I know my way around.”

“Good, because I don’t. That’s how I ended up here.” Milan chuckled in amusement.

“Well, that worked out in _my_ favor, at least.” Zdeno was quiet as he approached the wall and wrapped his fingers around Milan’s right handcuff. He had his eyes closed and he was breathing kind of hard. “What are you doing?”

“I can’t just break it. I have to get angry, first.”

“I’m good at that, too. Want me to call you names or something?”

“Not unless you want me to break your neck, as well.” Zdeno wasn’t sure why the other man found that funny. He must’ve had a screw loose.

There was only one thing that would make Zdeno angry enough to awaken his power, even though he would have preferred to avoid thinking about it. He pictured Tyler in his mind. He thought of how angry he felt when Peter pushed him around and talked down to him. He thought of the sadness in Tyler’s eyes when he talked about his father. What tipped him over the edge was when he remembered the sound of the King slapping the boy’s face, as well as the discovery that Tyler had been struck several times.

Zdeno’s skin felt like it was on fire, and the pounding in his head was almost as loud as his ragged breathing. He had his teeth clenched and the air moving through them created a sort of whistle. His grip on the cuff tightened before he pulled his hands apart. After Milan’s wrist was freed, Zdeno then moved to the left handcuff and repeated the action. 

“Wow. Now I know you were serious about breaking my neck.” Milan got up from the floor and rubbed at his wrists. Zdeno was still breathing hard and couldn’t form any words. “We should probably start moving. Someone was bound to have heard that.”

“Fine.” Zdeno held his arm out in front of him again, and he laid his other hand on Milan’s shoulder. “Just keep quiet and point in the direction I need to go.”

“You got it.”

“Shh!”

Just as Milan had said, someone opened the door to the dungeon. A different guard than the one who had come earlier descended the stairs. His eyes widened when he saw the empty handcuffs.

“The prisoner has escaped!” He shouted. There was a startled voice at the top of the stairs. “Alert the King!”

Zdeno started moving after the guard, and he stayed close until they were able to slip out the door. The pair remained still against the wall as the guards ran past them like headless chickens. As soon as the corridor was empty, Zdeno turned his gaze towards Milan. The other man pointed to one end of the hallway, and they started to move again. They took a few more turns without encountering any problems, but that changed when Zdeno heard the King’s raised voice.

“How could he have escaped?! Why was no one watching him?!”

“Forgive us, Your Majesty. There was no way he should have been able to escape those handcuffs, let alone escape from the dungeon unnoticed.”

“Could you tell how he got out of the handcuffs?”

“Well, Your Majesty, they looked like they had been ripped open.” There was an eerie pause before the King spoke again.

“Where is the foreigner?”

Zdeno stiffened. There was no way he would be able to help Milan escape the palace and return to his room in time. Milan was watching him tensely, as if wondering whether he was going to betray him and hand him over to the King. If Zdeno could somehow get to his room without being heard, he may be able to hide Milan in there until a better opportunity to leave the palace came.

“He was with Prince Tyler in the courtyard until Peter came to help him get ready for the banquet. Peter told him to wait in his room until someone called upon him.” 

‘I need to move! I need to get to my room!’ Zdeno shouted in his mind.

Milan was nudging him. Zdeno was beginning to feel a little tired from maintaining the shield around them for so long. He visualized the large bed and the plush carpets of his room, the table and chairs near the window, the chandelier hanging from the ceiling. Something strange happened, then. The floor seemed to disappear underneath him for less than a second. A gust of air filled his ears. Then he collapsed on top of his bed, still maintaining his grip on Milan’s shirt. The other man was partially hanging off the mattress.

“What the hell just happened?” Milan hissed after he tugged his shirt free and tumbled over the side. Zdeno was panting into the blanket and didn’t answer. There were voices in the corridor, and they sounded like they were getting louder. “Shit.”

Zdeno balled his hands into fists and tried to push himself up. His whole body hurt, and he felt like he was about to vomit. He had no idea how they ended up in his room, but he didn’t have time to dwell on it because there was a sharp knock at the door. Milan laid himself flat on the floor and inched his way under the bed. There was another knock. Zdeno stood up and swayed on his way to the door. He turned the knob and opened it. Standing in the hallway were the King and a group of half a dozen guards. 

“Your Majesty. Is it time for the banquet to start?”

“Where were you after you left the courtyard?” 

“Do you mean after your son left, Your Majesty? I came here to rest. Has something happened to Prince Tyler?” He had to act oblivious.

Although the King was still suspicious of him, he seemed to believe his story because of how exhausted he looked. The King’s eyes swept up and down his frame and he frowned in disapproval.

“I hope you have not ruined the suit Claude worked so hard to make for you.”

“That was never my intention, Your Majesty.”

Zdeno just wanted him to leave. It was exhausting trying to be polite when all he wanted to do was choke the man for hurting Tyler. The King’s attention was drawn away from him and he turned his head to look at something in the corridor.

“The banquet will not begin for another hour, and there is a dangerous man on the loose. It is not safe for you to be outside your room until he is found.” The King said.

“I wanted to see Zdeno,” Tyler replied quietly.

“You will see him at the banquet. Besides, he does not want to be bothered, right now.” 

Zdeno was about to protest, but he kept his mouth shut. He had to try and stay on the King’s good side.

“But Father, Zdeno can protect me. No one would dare to hurt me if I’m with him.” Except for Peter, apparently.

“This is not up for discussion. Now, do as I say. Take my son back to his room. Do not let him out until I give the order.”

Zdeno listened as several sets of footsteps retreated down the hall. He removed his hand from the doorknob and balled it into a fist. If he had kept it where it was, he likely would have pulled the knob off.

“There is a dangerous man?” The King narrowed his eyes at him.

“Yes. And you would be wise to tell me if you know anything.” The two men glared at each other for a few seconds before Zdeno spoke again.

“I do not. If I see anything, I will let you know.”

“Hmm.”

The King turned and walked down the hall, followed closely by his guards. Zdeno pulled the door closed and locked it. He then returned to his bed and collapsed on top of it. His eyes opened again when he heard a sigh from underneath the bed.

“I’m a pick-pocket, not a murderer. I’m not that dangerous. Sheesh.” Zdeno got up and walked around to the other side of the bed before he bent down and dragged Milan out. “Hey, hey! What gives?”

“You have to leave. Now.”

“I’m aware of that, big guy. I don’t wanna stay here any longer than you do. But unless you can do that vanishing act of yours again, now probably isn’t the best time—”

“If you don’t leave, then the King will keep Tyler locked up and I’ll never get to see him again.”

“Are you friends with the King’s son or something?” Zdeno’s grip on the front of his shirt started to loosen.

“Not exactly. I don’t know what we are. All I do know is that I don’t want people to hurt him anymore.”

“And that’s why you want that Peter guy gone?” Zdeno’s silence was enough to answer his question. “The kid trusts you, right?”

“Yes…” What was Milan planning?

“Do you realize how lucky that is? If he trusts you now, think of how much that’s gonna tip in your favor when he becomes King.”

“No. I won’t use Tyler as a pawn.”

“It’s too bad Peter isn’t a nice guy like you.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Let’s just say I’ve heard things. Sometimes, when the prince comes to the village, Peter will leave him with his body guards and… meet with some of his friends. And let’s just say they’re interested in railroads.”

“Tell me everything you know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pressburg/Prešporok is an old name for Bratislava. When I wrote this chapter, I was looking at a map of Europe in 1813 that was written in German, but I can't seem to find it again.
> 
> Originally, I wanted to have Tyler's favorite book be Treasure Island (because what 8 year old boy doesn't love Treasure Island?), but the chapter is set in 1872 and Treasure Island wasn't published until 1883. So I was like "Shit, what children's books about pirates existed in 1872?" And I went with Robinson Crusoe.
> 
> Also, I had no idea that Lucic was only 4 years older than Tyler. That would make him 12, and that wasn't gonna work. So, he's closer in age to Chara in this story. What did y'all think about the first meeting between Chara and Lucic?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first part is referring to the Pacific Scandal of 1873.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pacific_Scandal#:~:text=The%20Pacific%20Scandal%20was%20a,for%20a%20national%20rail%20contract.
> 
> Because I messed up Canada, I had to change it a bit. This isn't really a huge part of the plot, so I won't be going into a lot of detail. But I needed to come up with a way to get rid of Peter and I found this and I was like, "Okay, this will do nicely."
> 
> Ugh, I'm still not over the Chara trade. And now Dallas' season is postponed. Y'ALL REALLY TESTING ME!

“Wait, so you’re saying that Peter is bribing investors into sponsoring the construction of a railroad?”

“That’s right.”

“But where is he getting the money?” 

Milan shook his head and smirked. He was seated by the window and had his feet propped up on the table like he owned the place. Zdeno would have told him not to do that, but it didn’t matter since he would be leaving tomorrow.

“Where do you think? His employer.”

“The King is involved?”

“Nah, I doubt the King knows about it. But he is using the King’s money.” Zdeno stared at the floor with his lips slightly parted. “Is that enough dirt for ya?”

“Yes, but… what can I do? The King doesn’t trust me, and even if he did, I would need to prove it, somehow.”

“The King doesn’t trust you, but his son does.”

“Tyler is just a child. He wouldn’t understand anything that is going on.” Milan sighed and shook his head again.

“You’re not thinking about the big picture.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Okay. What were you doing before you met the prince?”

“I wanted to go to Toronto, but I had to stay here overnight because of a bad storm. I did not have enough money to get to Toronto, so I was looking for work.”

“And what do you plan to do after the banquet?” Zdeno actually hadn’t even thought that far ahead, even though, if all went well, that point would only be a few hours away.

“Probably what I was originally going to do. Try to earn enough money to travel to Toronto.”

“And what if you were to stay here in Brampton?”

“Why would I do that? No one here wants to give me a job, I already tried. I barely have enough money to eat, let alone to afford a place to stay.” Milan removed his feet from the table and crossed his right leg over his left. He then pulled on the heel of his right shoe and tugged something out of it. He threw the object at Zdeno, and it made a jingling sound when he caught it. “You had this the whole time?”

“I told you. I’m good at hiding things.” He crossed his arms and grinned. “Plus, if we team up and you do that thing to make yourself invisible, I can pick more pockets and no one will ever know who it was. You’ll never have to worry about food or shelter again.”

“That is never going to happen. I’m not like you. I earn my money by working hard.”

“Well, that hard working money is chump change compared to what Peter’s probably making.” Zdeno held his head in his hands and let out a groan. “So, are we not gonna talk about how you moved us from the hallway to this room in less than a second?”

“I don’t know how I did it. I just thought really hard that I wanted to… _needed_ to get here. I pictured this room in my mind and then suddenly we were here.” Milan was silent, for once. “I’ve never done anything like that before. It really took a lot out of me.”

“Are you some kind of wizard or something?” 

“I’m not sure. I think I may be a sorcerer, but that is just based on what I’ve heard other people say.”

“Well, whatever you are, you sure saved our skins back there. I wish I could do stuff like that.”

“You’re bad enough without magic.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Milan chuckled and looked mighty pleased with himself. He then glanced at the door for a few seconds before he tilted his head back. “You would think they’d give up by now. Damn.” 

“We should probably stop talking. Someone might walk by and hear us. You should hide, as well.” Milan got up with an exasperated sigh and then crawled underneath the bed. “You brought this on yourself.”

“You’re the one who freed me, big guy.” Milan stuck his arm out from under the mattress. “I’ll have my money back if you’re not gonna use it.”

“Tch. _Your_ money.” But Zdeno placed the coin purse in his palm anyway.

“Hey,” Milan hissed. “If you do end up going to the banquet at some point, save me some dessert.”

“Keep making demands like that and I’ll just hand you over to the King,” Zdeno said as he got up from the bed.

“Nah. You like me too much already. I can tell.”

Zdeno shook his head and sat down at the table before he wiped the dirt off from Milan’s shoes. He gazed out the window and watched the slow setting of the sun. Maybe they were still looking for Milan and there would be no banquet. At least, not today. That meant he would be able to stay just a little longer, but it wouldn’t matter if the King forced Tyler to remain locked in his room the entire time. He was surprised when there was a knock at his door. He walked over and turned the lock before he opened it. There was a single guard standing there, and it wasn’t one that he recognized.

“I have come to escort you to the dining hall.”

“Did they catch him? The man?” The guard nodded stiffly.

“Yes, he has been caught. Now, if you would please follow me. There has already been a long delay, and the King would like to get started as soon as possible.”

Zdeno nodded and stepped out into the hallway. His gaze lingered on the bed for a few seconds before he pulled the door closed. It seemed that _someone_ had been caught and was being punished in Milan’s place. Hopefully, this meant that no one would go snooping around his room while he was at the banquet. He also hoped that Milan stayed out of trouble and would still be there when he got back.

~*~

When Zdeno arrived, he noticed that he was the last person. The “banquet” turned out to be just a huge meal with the King and Queen and their three children. Zdeno actually preferred a smaller gathering, because that meant fewer people would be staring at him. And, of course, the Queen’s dogs were there. There were also musicians playing in a corner of the room. Zdeno was led to his seat, which was at the end of the table, opposite the King. As soon as he had entered the room, Tyler immediately started beaming at him.

“You made it!”

“Do not shout. You were raised better,” the King said curtly. Tyler slumped his shoulders and hung his head.

“I’m sorry, Father.”

“Well, now that our guest has _finally_ arrived, we can begin.”

Zdeno tried to keep his expression neutral. Judging by the King’s tone, it sounded as if he was blaming him for being late. When the servants removed the lids from everyone’s platters, Tyler made a face.

“Yuck. I hate spaghetti.”

“Try to at least eat some of it,” his mother said. “And don’t feed it to the dogs. It upsets their stomachs.”

Zdeno jumped when he felt something brush against his leg. A second later, a furry head appeared from underneath the table next to Tyler’s chair. Then three more joined it. Apparently, he did this quite often. That brought a thin smile to his face. Zdeno returned his attention to his meal, and he recalled seeing a similar food while he was traveling through Venetia, but he never got to sample any of it.

“Tyler mentioned that you have traveled to several countries,” the Queen said after a while.

“That is correct. They were mostly in Europe, but I have also been to England and the United States.”

“And he speaks German,” Tyler interrupted. He was turned slightly on his chair and had his arm stuck under the table. He grinned sheepishly when his mother gave him a pointed look.

“Your accent does not sound German,” the King said matter-of-factly.

“No, Your Majesty. I was born in Trenčín, a small village in the Slovak region of the Kingdom of Hungary.” The King cocked an eyebrow before he resumed eating his supper. “But I do speak other languages besides my native Slovak and German and English.”

“Really? What else?” Tyler asked excitedly.

“Czech, Polish, Russian, Swedish…”

“Wow. That’s so cool.”

“You must have gone to a very good university,” the King commented.

“No, Your Majesty. I never went to school.”

“Why not? You certainly seem to have the academic qualifications for it.”

“I could not afford an education. I just learned to speak other languages by listening to people’s conversations.”

“Tyler,” the Queen hissed when he dropped another meatball on the floor. He sat up straight and folded his hands in his lap.

“And what does your father do for a living?” The King didn’t sound genuinely interested. It was just a routine question he asked.

“He died when I was a year old.”

“Oh, I am so sorry,” the Queen said as she brought a hand to her mouth.

“Thank you.”

“Well, I do feel terrible. We hoped to thank you for what you did for Tyler. We never meant to bring up such painful memories. Isn’t that right, Dear? Dear?” 

The King had a finger crooked over his lips, and he seemed to be deep in thought. Tyler spared a glance at his parents before he plucked a noodle off his plate and dropped it on the floor.

“How fluent would you say you are in those different languages?” The King asked after about a minute.

“Well, I can speak them and can understand what other people are saying to me.”

“What about reading and writing?”

“Uh…” Zdeno noticed that Tyler was grinning and nodding his head encouragingly. “Not as well, but I am confident that I can achieve the same level of fluency.”

“Darling? Is something the matter?” The Queen reached out and grasped her husband’s hand. This gesture seemed to ease some of the tension in his forehead.

“Her Majesty has been concerned about the French Republic and the Russian Empire, and she hopes to form an alliance with the German Empire in order to counterbalance them.”

‘Wait… the French Empire is a republic now? And the German Confederation is an empire? When did this happen?’ Zdeno wondered to himself.

“Even though Father is a King, he still has to answer to Queen Victoria,” Tyler explained.

“None of my current advisers can read, write, or speak German or Russian.” The King then pinned Zdeno with his sharp gaze. “Would you be interested in serving as a translator?”

“Are… you offering me a job?” 

“Yes, I am offering you a job,” the King snapped. “Do you want it or not?”

Zdeno was at a loss for words. He wanted to say yes, but was he really qualified? He couldn’t read or write, and he doubted there were a lot of Germans or Russians here in Brampton that he could listen to. What did make him finally agree was Tyler’s pleading eyes. The boy had offered to teach him how to read, and Zdeno did want to stay and look after him.

“I accept. Thank you, Your Majesty.”

“Yes!” Tyler shouted before he brought his hands to his mouth. His mother shook her head at him fondly while his father’s frown returned.

After supper ended, the servants brought out dessert, which consisted of a dark brown, triangle-shaped food that Zdeno had never seen before. He watched as Tyler and the young princesses ate it with grins on their faces. Every time Tyler took a bite, he hummed in pleasure and made a few other weird noises.

“Do you not like chocolate?” The Queen asked when she noticed that Zdeno hadn’t touched his dessert.

“I could not eat another bite.” In reality, he was saving it to give to Milan. He knew that Milan would complain the whole time if he didn’t bring dessert like he’d asked, and that was something Zdeno didn’t want to deal with tonight. 

“Well, one of the servants can box it up for you, in case you change your mind later.” A servant who had been standing against the wall approached the table and took Zdeno’s dessert plate into the kitchen. “Alright, you three. It is time for bed.”

“Aww no! I’m not tired yet!” Tyler groaned.

“Not tired!” Candace whined.

“Yeah, yeah!” Cassidy squealed. Of course, none of them would be tired after eating cake.

“I had thought about having a picnic by the lake tomorrow, but only children who get a good night’s rest can go.”

Tyler and Candace scrambled out of their chairs while Cassidy held her arms out to her mother. The two oldest pushed their chairs in, creating a loud scraping noise across the floor, and then bowed to their father.

“Goodnight, Father,” they both said before they ran towards the door.

“Last one in bed is a rotten egg!” Tyler yelled.

“No fair, Tyler! Wait for me!” Candace protested.

Zdeno watched as the guards disappeared through the double doors after the prince. The Queen stopped in the doorway and turned towards him, adjusting Cassidy against her hip. 

“I hope you have a good evening, Zdeno.” 

“Thank you.” He was still a bit overwhelmed by everything that had just happened. A moment later, the servant returned with a small box and placed it on the table beside him. 

“Thank you.”

“I hope you are ready to begin, tomorrow,” the King said as he rose from his chair and laid his napkin on the table. Zdeno stood, as well.

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

“Good. And I do hope you are as knowledgeable as you claim to be. I have no tolerance for anyone who wastes my time.”

“I understand.”

“Hmm.”

Zdeno’s eyes followed the King as he left the dining room. He still couldn’t believe he was going to be allowed to stay. But how long would that last? There was no way he could hide his illiteracy forever. Did the King plan to test him? Hand him a piece of writing in either German or Russian and ask him to translate it on the spot? What would the King do to him if he found out the truth?

~*~

When Zdeno entered his room, he let out a sigh and locked the door behind him. As he walked over to the table, he saw Milan peak his head out from under the bed.

“Did you bring my dessert?”

“Yes, I brought your dessert,” Zdeno replied tiredly and collapsed into one of the chairs. 

Milan shimmied out from underneath the bed and sat in the other chair. He opened the box and licked his lips when he saw the cake. But his hungry grin quickly turned into a frown when he noticed that there was no fork.

“No fork?” 

“They took my utensils when I said I was finished.”

“Oh well. It’ll taste the same either way.” Zdeno rubbed a hand over his eyes. Milan reached into the box and picked the cake up by the larger end and took a bite out of the thin corner. “Holy shit, this is amazing. So good. Did you try this?”

“No. I saved it for you.”

“Goddamn, that’s rich. Much appreciated,” he said after swallowing the cake. “So, how early does the King want you gone in the morning?”

“Actually, it appears that I’m staying.”

“Seriously?” Milan remarked around another mouthful of cake. “How’d you manage to do that?”

“The King needs someone who understands German and Russian, which I do.” Zdeno let out a sigh. “The only problem is, I never learned how to read or write. I didn’t exactly lie to the King and say that I knew how, but I also didn’t tell him the truth. Tyler offered to teach me how to read, but I’m certain that the King will want to be rid of me if I am unable to meet his expectations.”

“What’s with you and the kid, anyway?” He finished the cake and licked the icing off his fingers. “I mean… you sure talk about him a lot.”

“I am not completely sure. We met barely a week ago. But he seems to enjoy my company, and I his. He has never looked at me with fear or anger, and he never makes me feel like I’m different from everyone else.” Milan was picking at his teeth with his fingernails, but he made a gesture with his other hand that told Zdeno to go on. “Maybe the reason why I am drawn to him is because I never really had a childhood. I just want him to be happy. I have seen the pain in his eyes when people mistreat him, and I know how it feels.”

“Like Peter?”

“Him, especially. I am not sure of who else, except one other person. But they are untouchable.”

“Well, I hope the kid appreciates what you’re doing for him and that he knows how important he is to you.”

“It is probably best if he doesn’t.” Milan shrugged casually.

“Suit yourself.” There was a knock on the door and Milan let out a groan. “What now?”

“Get under the bed,” Zdeno whispered as he rose from the table. He walked over to the door and waited for Milan to get situated before he turned the lock and opened it. At first he saw no one, but then he lowered his gaze and saw Tyler standing there. His bodyguards were off to the side. “I thought you had already gone to bed.”

“I almost did, but then I wanted to tell you good night. I never got to before, since I always went to bed early.” Tyler was dressed in a long nightshirt, a thin robe that was untied, and a pair of slippers. He fidgeted a little bit. “Did I interrupt your bedtime prayers? I heard you talking. I’m really sorry.”

“Uh… no. I was just finishing,” he lied. “So, since you are not asleep yet, does that make you the rotten egg?”

“I suppose it does,” Tyler said with a giggle, and Zdeno was relieved that he no longer seemed upset. “Do you want to come on a picnic with my mother and sisters at the lake tomorrow?”

“I am grateful for the invitation, but I start helping your father tomorrow, and I do not know how long he will need me.” Tyler furrowed his brow when he saw the frown on Zdeno’s face.

“Is something wrong?” Zdeno glanced at the guards for a second before he got down on one knee.

“Actually, yes. I am worried that I will not be of use to your father because of my illiteracy.” Tyler’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open.

“I can help! I can read the German words and you can tell me what they mean! I won’t be able to do anything if Father gives you something in Russian, though.”

“Surely you have other things you would rather be doing.”

“I want to help! Please?” Zdeno couldn’t hold back the smile at Tyler’s enthusiasm, but he wondered if the boy’s eagerness to help others was because he had been frequently told that his help was not wanted. “Maybe if I show interest, my father will not be suspicious. I’m going to be King someday, so shouldn’t I know this stuff, too?”

“That is true. I think that expressing interest in your father’s work would impress him.”

“Do you really think so?” Zdeno nodded. “Then I’m definitely going to help! And afterwards you can come picnicking with us!”

“I am looking forward to it. As long as your mother is fine with it.”

“She is. I asked her already.” Of course, he did. Tyler tilted his head to the side and looked at something over Zdeno’s shoulder. Zdeno’s heart rate increased because he thought Milan had come out of hiding. “You ate the cake? Did you like it?”

‘The cake. He saw the cake.’ Zdeno had to suppress a sigh of relief.

“Yes. It was very… rich.” That was the word Milan had used, but he didn’t know what it meant. At least, not in relation to food. 

“Chocolate cake is the best!” Zdeno lips curved into a smile again when Tyler yawned. 

“You look like you are about to fall asleep.”

“Mm not tired,” Tyler grumbled as he rubbed at his eye. But then he surprised Zdeno when he suddenly leaned forward and hugged him. He kept his feet on the floor this time. “Good night, Zdeno.”

Zdeno felt something deep within his chest. It was a mixture of so many different emotions that he was unable to distinguish one from another. This was the first time, as far as he could remember, that anyone had ever said good night to him. Tyler was still hugging him when Zdeno lifted a hand and settled it on the back of his head, gently petting his hair.

“Good night, Tyler.” Zdeno removed his hand so that Tyler could step away.

“How do you say ‘good night’ in your language?”

“Dobrú noc.”

“Doh-bru… nohts.”

“That was very close. But we roll our ‘r’s.’ Like this.” Zdeno rolled his tongue and made a sound that was similar to a low purr/growl. When Tyler tried to do it, he ended up breaking into a fit of giggles. “You just need a little more practice.”

“I’ll practice really hard so that I can sound like you!” Tyler had his hands clenched in determination, but he relaxed again after a few seconds. “I’m really glad you’re staying.”

“Me, too.”

Tyler grinned brightly at him one more time before he turned and walked towards his room with his bodyguards. Zdeno stood and locked the door again. As soon as he turned around, Milan crawled out from under his hiding place and poked his head over the side of the bed.

“I’m tellin’ ya, if you keep this up, when that kid becomes King, you’ll be set for life.” 

“And I’m telling you that I will never use Tyler for my own personal gain,” Zdeno said with a frown. “We need to get you out of the palace.”

“Can I at least wash up, first? This may be the last bath I ever get.”

“Do what you want. I’m going to try and get a little sleep so I can regain some of my energy. Just don’t leave this room.” Milan snorted as he moved toward the washroom.

“I may not know German or Russian, but I’m not that much of an idiot.”

~*~

Zdeno awakened a few hours later. He had been lying on his back, still dressed in his suit with his shoes on. As he sat up and popped his joints, he noticed Milan’s outline by the window. He was sitting at the table with his head tipped back and quietly snoring. The candles in the room had all burned out some time ago, and all that remained in the hearth were smoldering embers. Zdeno used his long reach to lightly shake Milan awake.

“About time you woke up. Sheesh,” Milan complained as he rubbed at his eyes.

“Well, I needed the rest so I would be able to shield us until you make it outside the gate. Although, the food definitely helped.” Zdeno couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt this strong, and he wondered if his power would increase because he no longer had to worry about finding food or shelter. “You still remember where we need to go?”

“Yeah. The guards probably thought I wouldn’t be able to escape so they never bothered to cover my eyes. Even I’m not that stupid.”

“Alright. Let’s go.”

Milan got to his feet and felt his way around the dark room until he reached the other side. He felt the weight of Zdeno’s hand on his shoulder just before the door opened. He stayed still while Zdeno checked the corridor for any guards.

“Anything?” Milan whispered.

“There are two guards to the left.”

“And the right?”

“I cannot see that far. Which way do we need to go?”

“Left.”

Zdeno remained still, and he looked to be a little tense. It had been easier for them to go unnoticed before because of all the noise created by the guards running through the halls. But now it was quiet, and people like him were not the best at sneaking around. After another few seconds passed and nothing happened, Milan let out a sigh before he lifted his right foot and pulled his coin purse from his shoe. He opened it and took a single coin out before putting the purse back.

“Just so you know, I’m not happy about this one bit.” 

Milan leaned forward so he was partially out the doorway and then he threw the coin towards the right end of the hall. The guards looked in that direction and went to investigate. Once they had walked past the room, Zdeno started to move. After several more turns, they arrived at the front doors. Two more guards were standing on either side. Zdeno looked down at Milan expectantly, which earned him an eye-roll. He threw away another coin and while the guards were distracted, Zdeno pulled one of the doors wide open and let it slam against the opposite wall. That way it would appear that the wind was responsible, even though the door had already been locked. They didn’t stop again until they reached the main gate. This, however, would not be so easy.

“I am not throwing away any more of the money I worked so hard to steal.”

“Would you rather I throw you over the wall instead?”

“Maybe, if it works.”

“I wonder it that would work…” 

Milan looked up at him in question. Was he actually going to throw him? In reality, Zdeno’s train of thought had already moved beyond that. He was actually thinking about trying to move from here to the village, just like he had done earlier when the King had suspected him of setting Milan free. Zdeno felt pretty good, and he wasn’t nearly as tired from maintaining the shield. The only part of the village he remembered was the stone wall Tyler had fallen from, and it was likely to be deserted at this time of night. Without saying anything to Milan, Zdeno pictured every detail of that wall and the surrounding shops as possible. A moment later, he felt the ground shift and his ears popped. He opened his eyes just in time to watch Milan lean forward and vomit.

“Typical,” Milan grumbled after he had finished puking up his cake. He wiped at his mouth and stepped away from the wall. “First I lose my money and then I lose my cake.”

“Technically, it was _my_ cake. And you’re welcome, by the way.”

“Yeah, well good riddance. Good luck finding your way back.”

“I don’t need to. I still have enough strength to return to my room from here.” Milan muttered something under his breath, but he couldn’t make it out. “Well, I suppose this is where we part ways.” 

“Nah. I have a feeling this isn’t goodbye. I’ll be sticking around for a while. I’ve got nowhere else to go.” Milan stuck his hand out for Zdeno to shake. “Thanks for breaking me out of prison.”

“Just try not to do anything that will make me regret my decision,” Zdeno replied as he accepted the offered hand.

“Don’t get your hopes up.” 

When they separated, Milan gave a small wave before he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away. Zdeno waited until he could no longer see the other man before he returned his focus to getting back. He did notice that some of his energy was gone, but he still felt better than he had before. Again, he pictured the inside of his room in his mind, but this time, as soon as his feet left the ground, he realized he had overestimated his stamina. 

Zdeno immediately collapsed when he arrived in his room. He brought a hand up to his nose and wiped the blood from his upper lip. As he waited for the nosebleed to stop, he crawled on the floor until he was able to pull himself up into a chair.

“That was a mistake.” He wasn’t completely sure what had caused his nose to start bleeding, but it wasn’t anything good.

A few minutes later, the bleeding stopped and he removed his shoes. He then took off his suit coat and undershirt before climbing underneath the covers. He knew he should try to sleep, since his mind would need to be clear for tomorrow, but he couldn’t help but lie awake in wonder. Was there anyone else who had this gift? And if he was able to become stronger, just how far would he be able to go? Maybe someday, when he was powerful enough, he could take Tyler away from here so he could finally see other parts of the world… just for a little while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in chapter 3, Tyler told Jamie that Zdeno was employed by his father as some kind of adviser. That was written before I thought of the idea of him being a translator. I had originally planned for Zdeno to manipulate his way up the ranks and stuff, but it ended up being a legitimate process.
> 
> In this story, when Zdeno was younger and traveling through Europe, he was born in 1848 in a region of the Kingdom of Hungary, and he visited the French Empire and the German Confederation. The Kingdom of Hungary and Austria became a dual monarchy in 1867. The French Empire became the French Third Republic in 1870 after its defeat in the Franco-Prussian War (which will come back later). And the German Confederation became a part of the unified German Empire in 1871 (also as a result of the Franco-Prussian War). So, because he was always on the move (and because he didn't care about politics), Zdeno would have had no idea about any of these changes. And it is true that the British Empire wanted an alliance with Germany in order to counterbalance the Franco-Russian alliance. 
> 
> Obviously, spaghetti would not be served at a royal banquet, but I saw a gif set of Tyler and Jackie Seguin and she said that Tyler always hated spaghetti and would feed it to the dogs. I thought that was hilarious, so I included it.


	15. Chapter 15

Zdeno did not awaken again until he heard a knock on his door the following morning. At first, he thought the sound may have been a dream, but the next time he heard it, it was accompanied by a voice.

“Zdeno, are you awake? It is almost time for breakfast.” Tyler’s voice was slightly muffled by the door.

He pushed himself up with a groan and stretched. When he noticed the bloodstain on his pillow, Zdeno licked his thumb and wiped at his nose and upper lip. He then tried to straighten his clothes, which were wrinkled from being slept in, before he opened the door. The smile Tyler gave him was infectious.

“Good morning, Zdeno!”

“Dobré ráno.”

“Doh-bre rah-noh.” 

“That was very good. Did you sleep well?”

“Uh huh. What about you?” Zdeno had to think about it for a second. He couldn’t remember the last time anyone asked him that, if at all.

“It was the best night’s sleep I have had in a very long time.”

“That’s because we have really comfy beds.”

“You are probably right.” Zdeno opened the door wider and stepped aside. “I was just getting ready, if you want to wait for me.”

“Okay!” While Zdeno grabbed his suit coat and headed into the washroom, Tyler made himself comfortable in his usual spot on the end of the bed. Zdeno was washing his face when he heard a gasp from the other room. “Zdeno, there is blood on your pillow! Are you hurt?”

“No. It was just a nosebleed,” he answered as he stuck his head out and dried his face with a towel. Tyler let out a sigh of relief.

“Oh. That happens to me, too. Whenever my nose gets all dry. I’m really glad that you are not hurt.”

Zdeno disappeared into the washroom again, and he pulled the door until it was slightly ajar. He wanted to be able to hear Tyler if he spoke to him, but he also didn’t want Tyler to see what he was about to do. He placed the towel on the counter and then brought his hands together. After rubbing them for a few seconds, he slid his palms over his arms, his torso, and his legs. The wrinkles in his clothes vanished. The inspiration for this spell came from his time spent in England. Some of the families he worked for owned something called a flat iron or “sadiron,” and it was basically a triangular cast iron slab filled with coals that removed wrinkles from clothing. On his own, Zdeno could never have gotten his hands hot enough to have any effect, but his magic helped to raise his body temperature for a short period of time.

“Are you all done?” Tyler asked when he came out of the washroom.

“I just need to put my shoes on.”

Zdeno sat at the foot of the bed and bent down to grab his shoes. Tyler crawled over and sat next to him.

“Wow. Your shoes are gigantic!” Tyler lifted his leg and held his foot next to Zdeno’s to compare sizes. He was quiet for a few seconds before he brought his hands to his mouth and started giggling. “I just imagined you with tiny feet like mine.”

“I am sure it would be difficult to balance.”

“Yeah! You would be doing this all the time.” He started swaying back and forth, occasionally bumping his shoulder against Zdeno’s arm. “People would probably think you were always drunk.”

“Then it is a good thing that my shoes fit.” Zdeno lifted a hand and lightly patted Tyler on the head. “Are you ready to go?”

“Yup!” Tyler pushed himself off the bed with a hop. He started moving towards the door, but he stopped when he realized Zdeno wasn’t following him. He turned around and saw the man pulling the blankets up. “You don’t have to do that! The maid usually strips the bed and washes the sheets. And you’ll need a new pillow, anyway.”

“Ah. I am so used to earning a bed for the night by working.”

“But you don’t have to worry about that, anymore. Now, you have a home.” Tyler immediately grabbed his hand when he joined him by the door.

“At least until your father decides I am no longer useful.” He thought he was being quiet about it, but Tyler still heard him.

“I won’t let my father send you away. I like having you here! And… you’re the only friend I have.” Zdeno stared at him in surprise.

“You see me as a friend?”

“Uh huh. Is… that okay? If it isn’t, I’ll stop.”

“No, I do not mind. I have never had a friend before, so I am not sure what is proper. Our age difference might be a problem. And… you being royalty…”

“I always thought that friends were people who get along really well and enjoy spending time together. Isn’t that what we are?”

“I suppose. But would that not also apply to your family?” Tyler made a face.

“I mean, I love my family. But I don’t want to spend _all_ of my time with them. That would make me crazy!” Tyler squeezed his hand tighter and smiled at him. “I wish I could spend the _whole day_ with you! But I can’t, because you are going to be busy helping Father and I have my studies.”

“Well, I am honored to be your friend.” 

Zdeno was deeply moved by Tyler’s words, because he was so used to people not wanting him around. The ones who did not reject his services allowed him to stay because they needed someone who was strong and a hard worker, but no one ever wanted him to stay due to any affection they held for him.

Tyler let out a groan and moved so he was walking slightly behind Zdeno. He was about to ask what was wrong, but he turned his attention towards the end of the hall when he heard footsteps approach. 

‘Peter.’

“You have made your father wait long enough. Let go of Zdeno’s hand and join your family.”

“No. I want Zdeno to eat with us!”

“Honestly, Your Highness, you know the rules. Members of the Royal Court never eat with the Royal family except for special occasions. Besides, he has already gotten his reward… and more. Now, say goodbye.” 

Tyler held his hand tighter and refused to budge. Zdeno knelt in front of him and placed his other hand on Tyler’s shoulder.

“It won’t be for very long. And remember, you will be helping me when I meet with your father.”

“And then you’re coming on a picnic at the lake with us?”

“That’s right.” Tyler still looked disappointed, but he eventually nodded. “I will see you soon.”

“Okay.”

Zdeno’s eyes followed Tyler’s retreating back. Peter walked with him to the doors to the main dining room, and after Tyler and the pair of guards went inside, he pulled the door shut.

“Follow me. I will show you where the courtiers have their meals.”

As Zdeno glared at the back of Peter’s bald head, he was even more determined to figure out a way to expose his bribery and involvement with the railroad investors. He was just glad that Peter didn’t hurt Tyler again, because he knew he would not have been able to hold himself back.

~*~

Reception from the other members of the Court was mixed. Most were either wary of him or they ignored him entirely. A few of them greeted him with a nod and then returned to their other conversations. The only person who seemed pleased that Zdeno was there was Tyler’s elderly tutor, Harry, who was seated beside him.

“His Majesty has been troubled for a long time about the political changes occurring in Europe, and he has received countless letters from London about the matter. Until you, no one in his Court knew a word of German or Russian.” The man paused in his speaking as he lifted his wine goblet to his lips with a trembling hand. After he set his cup down, he continued as if there had been no interruption. “I am familiar with French, Italian, Greek, and Latin, and the number of German words I know can be counted on one hand. But Russian… oh no. Definitely not.”

“Well, I am glad that I can be of help. If needed, I also know Slovak, Czech, Swedish, and Polish.”

“Indeed? That is quite impressive, young man. I am hopeful that we will not have need of those other languages, since this situation with the French and the Russians is enough of a problem.”

“How long have you served as the Seguin family’s tutor?”

“I tutored His Majesty when he was a boy. His father was nearly grown when I began working here. It has been quite a long time.”

“Ty—I mean… Prince Tyler has told me about some of the books he has read. He favors the stories about Greek heroes.”

“Oh yes, His Highness has a fondness for Classical mythology. I just began teaching him about Astronomy and the constellations, and he thoroughly enjoys that. Although, he seems more interested in the myths behind the constellations than the meanings of the Latin and Greek names. It matters not. Just as long as he is eager to learn.”

“He asked if he could accompany me when I meet with his father. He said he wanted to learn some German and Russian and to see what kind of work his father does.” That was only half-true, but Zdeno needed to get as many people on his side as possible before he was kicked out.

“What a _splendid_ idea! It warms me greatly that His Highness is showing interest in his future duties as King at such a young age.”

“That was what I told him.” Sort of. There was another pause as Harry resumed eating his breakfast. Zdeno’s gaze shifted to the end of the table, where Peter was talking with the man at his right. “What is Peter’s position?”

“He is the Chamberlain. That was my original position before I began tutoring then-Prince Paul and Prince Tyler.”

“What does a chamberlain do?”

“He oversees the domestic affairs of the Royal household and organizes special celebrations and ceremonies or visits from heads of state and diplomats. He is also in charge of the Royal Treasury.” Zdeno’s right eye twitched minutely.

“I see. Peter was there when Prince Tyler fell from the wall. Is it also his job to accompany him to the village?”

“Usually, no. However, it is of my opinion that Peter needs the occasional break and time outside the palace. As we all do, sometimes.”

‘He probably uses that as a cover so he can meet with his friends from the railroad.’

“It sounds like he has quite the responsibility.” From the way Peter talked about his “reward,” Zdeno wondered if he was the reason why the “banquet” had been smaller than he’d anticipated. Not that he actually minded.

“Oh, yes. Quite so. While I do miss my previous position every once in a while, I find that I enjoy teaching much more. It is a rare thing for people to do what they love, and I am thankful for it every day.”

‘It seems that Peter is not doing something he loves. His position is an important one, and he is probably paid well, so why is he involved with those railroad investors?’ Then Zdeno remembered how he felt when he heard that some of the Swedes were leaving the United States and moving to Canada, as well as why he joined them. He wanted more. He wanted something better. ‘But I am not as greedy as he is. And I have to figure out a way to tell the King. I don’t want the light to leave Tyler’s eyes before he has gotten to experience life.’

~*~

When the doors were opened, Zdeno saw that Tyler was already in the corridor waiting for him. The smile appeared on his lips before he could control his facial expression.

“Good morning, Your Highness,” Harry greeted warmly.

“Good morning, Harry!” He was always so full of energy.

“A little birdy told me that you are going to be learning some German, today.” Tyler’s eyes moved from his tutor to Zdeno, and then he brought his hands to his mouth as he giggled.

“Zdeno’s not little.”

“No, he certainly is not.” The old man chuckled before he bowed slightly. “I am sure your father is eager to begin, so I shall not keep you any longer. I hope your first day goes well.”

“Thank you,” Zdeno replied. After the man left, he turned his attention to Tyler. “Did you get enough to eat?”

“Yup! I’m stuffed,” Tyler said happily and rubbed his belly. “What about you?”

“I had plenty.”

“I bet you eat a lot.” Zdeno tried to think of a reply, since that wasn’t true and there were days where he never ate at all, but Tyler kept speaking. “My tutor told me that cows have four stomachs, and that’s why they eat so much grass.”

“Am I being compared to a cow?” Tyler giggled again.

“No. You’re more like a bear. Big and strong.”

“I am not hairy enough to be a bear.” Zdeno looked around the hall and saw that he, Tyler, and the two guards were the only ones there. “You will have to show me where I am meeting with your father. I was never told where to go.”

“Well, my father usually goes to his study after meals. That is also where he meets in private with his advisers. He uses the big council room if he’s meeting with all of them at once, since not everyone will fit.” Tyler grabbed his hand and led him down the hall. “It’s not that far.”

“Lead on.”

“How do you say ‘hello’ in your language?” Tyler asked after a while.

“Dobrý deň, but ahoj is the less formal way.”

“Like a pirate!”

“Is that how pirates speak?”

“Yeah! They say ‘ahoy, matey!’ and ‘shiver me timbers!’ and ‘arrr, walk the plank!’”

“I see. It is hard for me to be fearful of them when they sound like that.”

“I wouldn’t be a scary pirate, or a mean one. I would just take my ship and sail on the high seas and see the world. I wouldn’t hurt people or steal from them, either.”

“That sounds more like an explorer.” Tyler seemed to think about it for a minute.

“Not if I wear an eye patch! Or have a talking parrot on my shoulder.” Zdeno made a face.

‘What is a parrot?’

“We’re here!” Tyler released his hand and ran the last few steps until he reached the door. He knocked a couple times and waited until he heard a response on the other side of the door. “Father says we can go in.”

“Tyler. You know that a servant could have brought him,” the King said when his son entered the room.

“I know that. But I wanted to watch.” The King’s eyebrow raised skeptically. His cold eyes moved from his son to the tall man beside him. “I thought… I should start learning about your work. Since I will have to do it, someday.”

“That is true.” He watched the pair for another few seconds before he nodded in agreement. “Very well. But this is not playtime. This is very serious work.”

“I understand. Thank you, Father.” 

Tyler sat in the chair that was already placed in front of the desk, while Zdeno grabbed another one that was nearby. He set it down next to Tyler, and the King pushed a piece of parchment towards him as he sat.

“You can begin with this one.”

So, he was going to test him after all. Zdeno nodded silently and picked up the parchment. His eyes scanned the lines of words, and it appeared to be in German. He could see Tyler lean towards him in his peripheral vision.

“März?” 

“The month of March.”

“Oh… and what about ‘Lieber Vater’?”

“It means ‘Dear Father.’ So, this appears to be a letter.”

“Cool! Okay, what about—?”

“Tyler, enough.”

Zdeno glanced up at the King and saw that he had his chin resting on his folded hands. He looked like he found Zdeno’s struggling highly amusing.

“You cannot read, can you?” 

“Your Majesty… I—”

“Just answer the question.” Zdeno let out a sigh and hung his head.

“No, Your Majesty. I can neither read nor write.”

“You told me that you knew how.”

“Actually, Your Majesty, I said I was not as proficient at reading and writing as I am at speaking and listening to languages.” As soon as the words left his mouth, he wished he could take them back. He just talked back to the King!

“Father, please don’t be angry! It was my idea!” Zdeno looked at Tyler in surprise. “I wanted to teach Zdeno how to read. I… I thought that… if I read the words for him, then he would be able to translate them that way. I don’t want you to send him away.”

The King had his index fingers steepled and pressed against his mouth. He was staring ahead at the space between Tyler and Zdeno. After about a minute of tense silence, he closed his eyes and lowered his hands.

“Although I am not pleased about your _deception,_ I still am in need of a translator. No one else in the Court is knowledgeable of German or Russian. It may not be the most efficient method, but I believe this could be mutually beneficial for all three of us.”

“What do you mean, Father?”

“You offered to help him learn how to read, and he in return is teaching you German and Russian vocabulary. He can translate these foreign documents for me, and your presence here will allow you to learn more about your future duties when I am gone.”

“So, does this mean you are not sending Zdeno away?”

“No, I am not sending him away. At least, not today.” The King then turned his cold eyes on Zdeno. “But be warned, there will be no second chances. If you lie to me or attempt to mislead me again, you will wish you had stayed in Europe.”

“I understand. Thank you, Your Majesty.” 

After that kind of threat, Zdeno knew that he would have to be extremely careful about how he informed the King of Peter’s bribery. He would only have one chance to get it right.

“Tyler, I want you to read this letter aloud and then write out the English translation as he gives it to you. This will also allow you to practice your letters.”

“Yes, Father! I will!” 

This was the happiest Zdeno had seen Tyler while in his father’s presence. He looked so hopeful. 

“You are dismissed. I have a lot of work to do.”

Zdeno rose and bowed while Tyler bounced off the chair. Zdeno was about to return his chair to where he found it, but Tyler was tugging on his hand.

“Let’s go to the library!”

“Alright.”

“And then afterwards we get to go on a picnic at the lake!” Zdeno’s reply was muffled by the door shutting.

~*~

About two hours later, the letter had been translated and transcribed. It appeared to be addressed to someone who lived in Berlin, Ontario, and it had been written by someone who lived in Berlin, Kingdom of Prussia. The writer, a son, was asking the recipient, his father, about how he was adjusting to his new home and how many other Germans were living there. He apologized for not writing sooner, but he had been recovering from injuries for many months. He hoped to join his family in Canada when he had completed his six-year reserve duty. There was no mention in the letter of how the writer had been injured, but Zdeno guessed they could have been war injuries. 

Zdeno and Tyler brought the translated letter to the King. Although he was disappointed that it had nothing to do with the French Republic or the Russian Empire, he was intrigued about the fact that there were new German immigrants living nearby.

“Berlin, Ontario is not far from here. Less than a hundred kilometers away, I imagine. If any of the Germans living there migrated recently, or if they fought in the Franco-Prussian War, they might have knowledge of what the French are up to.” The King was pacing behind his desk. He then paused and turned to Zdeno. “It would be better if you were literate, but I could always have my personal secretary accompany you.”

“Accompany me where?”

“To Berlin. You could speak with the Germans living there, find out what they know, and report back to me.”

“Can I go with him?” Tyler asked.

“Absolutely not.”

“But you just said it’s not that far. And my bodyguards would be there. And I could write down the translations.”

“You are staying here. My decision is final.”

“But—”

“I will hear no more of this!” The King let out a grunt and clutched at his head. “That is enough for today. You will be notified of a departure date.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.” 

Zdeno put a hand on Tyler’s shoulder and directed him towards the door. He could feel the boy shaking. When they were in the hallway, and the doors to the King’s study had been closed, Tyler rubbed at his eyes and hiccupped.

“It’s not fair!”

“I am sure that this will be a very dull and uneventful trip,” Zdeno said, trying to sound reassuring.

“I don’t care! I want to go!” He sniffled and chewed on his trembling lower lip. “It’s better than being stuck _here._ I never get to go _anywhere._ ”

Zdeno got down on both knees and wrapped his arms around Tyler. The boy immediately returned the embrace and started crying harder. Tyler was probably getting tears and snot all over Zdeno’s suit, but he didn’t care.

“I will tell you all about it when I get back.” Tyler leaned back and looked at him with watery eyes.

“You promise?”

“I promise,” he said with a smile. Tyler wiped at his eyes and sniffled again, and then he held out his pinky. “What are you doing?”

“A promise doesn’t count unless you pinky swear. Hold your pinky like this.” 

“Alright. Now what?” 

“Then we curl our pinkies like this.” Tyler wrapped his pinky around Zdeno’s, and then he moved their hands up and down three times.

“And that’s it?”

“Yup!” Tyler crossed his hands behind his back and rocked back and forth on his heels. “Because we did a pinky swear, if you don’t keep your promise, I get to break your finger.”

“Who came up with this?” 

“Mmm… Americans, I think.”

“I see. Well, I will have to make sure I keep my promise, then.” He got up from the floor and checked the front of his suit for any bodily fluids, which there were none. “Do you want to go wash up before we look for your mother?”

“Yeah. I probably should or Candace will ask a bunch of questions. _So_ annoying.”

~*~

Zdeno waited in the corridor while Tyler washed his face. Tyler said he could wait in his room, since he always did the same thing when the roles were reversed, but Zdeno declined. He had no idea if there was some sort of established etiquette where people like him were not allowed in the bedrooms of royalty, but even if there wasn’t, he still didn’t want to risk it. After Tyler came out of his room, followed by his bodyguards, he grabbed Zdeno’s hand and they began walking towards the palace garden. As soon as they made it outside, the dogs immediately bounded up to Tyler. Zdeno noticed that they all were moving a little bit slower than before.

“Are you ready for our picnic, Tyler?” The Queen asked as she approached, leading Cassidy by the hand.

“Yup! Are the dogs coming, too?”

“No, they will be staying home. It would be difficult to fit them in the carriage with all of us. And they all have tummy aches because _someone_ fed them spaghetti last night when I asked him not to.” She gave him a pointed look and Tyler’s eyes widened.

“Aww. I’m sorry, boy,” he said as he hugged the closest dog. “I won’t do that anymore, I promise.”

The Queen shook her head. He had made that promise before and didn’t keep it. Her expression then turned into a warm smile as she lifted her eyes to Zdeno.

“I am pleased that you will be joining us.”

“Thank you for allowing me to come.”

“Candace! It’s time to go!”

“Picnic! Picnic!” Candace shouted as she ran towards them.

“Pick-pick! Pick-pick!” Cassidy squealed. She tugged on her mother’s skirt with her other hand. “Up.”

“I can’t carry you, Cassidy. I’m carrying the picnic basket.” Cassidy started to whine. “You can walk, sweetie.”

“I could carry it for you,” Zdeno offered. The Queen looked like she wanted to protest, but she also didn’t want to deal with a crying toddler.

“Well, alright then.” She handed him the basket and picked up her youngest. “Thank you.”

Zdeno allowed the Queen to walk ahead of him, since she was royalty and because he had no idea where they were going. Tyler was immediately at his side and had his hands clasped behind his head.

“My mother is so nice, isn’t she?”

“She is very kind.” He looked down at Tyler when he didn’t speak for a while. There was a sad frown on his face.

“Not like my father…” Tyler blinked owlishly when Zdeno suddenly stopped and knelt beside him.

“Will you make me a promise?”

“What kind of promise?”

“When we are at the lake, just focus on having fun and enjoying yourself. Do not think about anything else. Just think about things that make you happy and things that you are thankful for.”

“Okay. I’ll try.” Zdeno nodded and stood up before he started walking again. Tyler grabbed onto his coat when he realized something. “But we didn’t pinky swear! It won’t count!”

“That’s alright. I know you can do it,” Zdeno said with a smile. “Besides, I would get in a lot of trouble if I tried to break your finger.”

“Yeah, you sure would!” Tyler giggled. He held onto Zdeno’s free hand and swung their arms while they walked. “I already know what I’m thankful for.”

“Oh? And what might that be?”

“That you’re staying. And for being my friend.”

Zdeno felt that warm, fluttering sensation in his chest again. He turned his gaze forward and attempted to rein in his emotions.

“I am thankful for those things, too.”

The carriage ride to the lake was fairly short, but the distance was still too far to travel on foot. The Queen sat on one side with Cassidy in her lap and Candace beside her, while Zdeno sat on the other side in between the picnic basket and Tyler. The guards escorted the carriage on horseback. The Queen asked Zdeno how his first meeting with the King went, and he told her that he would soon be traveling to Berlin, Ontario to speak with the German residents there. Tyler interrupted more than a few times. 

Soon, they arrived and Candace and Tyler hopped out of the carriage as soon as the door was opened by the coachman. Zdeno waited for Cassidy and the Queen to exit before him, since he took up much more room than they did. The entire time, he had to keep his legs pulled in close, and they felt a little sore.

“There is a blanket inside the basket folded on top of the food.” While Zdeno was pulling the blanket out, the Queen continued through the trees towards the lakeshore with her children following her like ducklings. The group stopped when they entered a clearing. “This is a fine spot.”

Zdeno spread out the blanket and waited for everyone else to sit down before he did so. The Queen waved a hand when he tried to take the items out.

“You are a guest. You need not work so hard.” Zdeno decided to let the matter rest and let the Queen do what she wanted.

“Look, Mother! Swans!” Candace yelled excitedly. A pair of mute swans were entering the lake, along with their five cygnets. 

“Yes, I see! They are beautiful.”

“Swans are mean,” Tyler grumbled. “They bite and chase you.”

“Swans are only aggressive when humans or other animals get too close to their nests and their babies. If someone got too close to my babies, I would bite them, too!” She leaned over and tickled Tyler’s sides, and he squirmed and giggled. “Have you ever seen swans in your travels, Zdeno?”

“No, I have not. This is my first time seeing or hearing of them.” He thanked her when she handed him a plate, and then he returned his gaze to the swans. “Are they native to this area?”

“I believe mute swans, like those over there, were first discovered somewhere in eastern Europe, and they were introduced here by the English. However, trumpeter swans are native to North America. There is also a species of swan with all black feathers in Australia. I have always wanted to see one.”

“Australia is reeeeaally far,” Tyler chimed in.

“It certainly is.”

“Even farther than where you were born, Zdeno! Do you know where Australia is?”

“No, I do not.”

“Maybe I can show you on the globe in the library when we get back.”

“I look forward to it.”

~*~

After the food had been devoured, Tyler, Candace, and Cassidy spent the rest of the time chasing each other in the clearing and throwing rocks in the lake. The swan family was long gone by then. Zdeno offered to pack up the dishes, since the Queen was still finishing her tea. She let him, because he had already started before she could respond. 

“I want to thank you, for what you’ve done for Tyler.”

“I was in the right place at the right time, Your Majesty.”

“Well, although I am grateful that you saved his life that day, I was actually referring to what you have done since you began living at the palace.”

“I do not understand.” The Queen smiled and let out a sigh.

“I think you do. Ever since you first arrived, you are all he talks about. And he has been much happier.” Her lips curved downward, then. “I worry that he will be forced to grow up too fast. And there is nothing I can do to stop it.”

“May I ask why he has never been allowed to leave home? And if I have stepped out of line—”

“You have not.” She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. “Tyler’s father was not supposed to become King. He had a brother who was a few years older. One day, Paul’s brother was visiting a neighboring kingdom with their father, and there was an… incident in the village. No one is sure what caused the chaos, but everyone went into a frenzy. In the unrest, the Crown Prince was trampled to death.”

“I can understand why Tyler has an escort when he is in the village. But that does not explain why the guards follow him inside the palace or why he is not allowed to travel at all.”

“The previous King was already in poor health when his eldest son was killed, and Paul had to take on his duties as successor very quickly. I knew Paul before his brother’s death. We were children, and I saw him at a ball. He was so charming.” The Queen’s eyes were filled with longing and fondness. “But when he became heir to the throne, and then King a few years later with his father’s passing, that boy was gone.

“Because his brother had been killed in another kingdom, I believe that created a sort of paranoia in him. Add to that the fact that Tyler is his only son, well…” She trailed off. “I have asked that Tyler be allowed to roam about the palace without an escort, but the King stopped listening to my opinion a long time ago. And asking for it.”

“I am sorry to hear that.” The Queen shook her head.

“Listen to me, rambling of such things. Forgive me for burdening you with my nonsense.”

“I do not think anyone’s experiences are nonsense. They are a part of a person’s identity.”

“That may be true, but I still should not have troubled you with them.”

“I do not mind. And it helps me understand why Tyler cannot live as he wants to.”

“Well, again, I am grateful that you are here and that you care so much for my son. You have truly been a joy in his life. You have done so much for him, and yet you do it without expecting any recognition or reward.”

“My father died when I was a baby, and my mother left me at an orphanage when I was still a child. I never had a place that felt like home, and I never stayed anywhere more than a few days. Tyler was the first person who did not look at me with fear or anger. He was the first person who wanted me to stay.” Zdeno rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. “I suppose… what I am trying to say is… I know what it is like to be forced to grow up too fast. No one should have to go through that, so I want to help Tyler in any way that I can. I have nothing to offer as far as wealth or prestige, but—”

“You have done far more than the richest and most powerful man on Earth could ever do. Unfortunately, society values a man’s wealth more than what he does with that wealth.”

“Mother! Look at what Candace found!” Tyler yelled as he ran towards them. Candace was a few steps behind, walking and holding onto Cassidy’s hand.

“What did she fi—oh, Tyler!” 

“Ouch.” 

Tyler took a tumble and was clutching at his left ankle. From where Zdeno was sitting, it looked like he may have stepped into a hole and lost his balance. The Queen and Zdeno were at his side in a matter of seconds. Zdeno noticed that the guards did not move from their spots. It appeared that they would only make a move if Tyler’s life was in danger or if they were trying to keep him in their line of sight.

“Tyler, darling, are you alright? Can you move your ankle?”

“It hurts…”

“Oh no. Please, don’t be broken. The King will be so angry with me,” she whispered.

“Can I take a look at it?” Zdeno asked. 

Tyler nodded and moved his hands away. Zdeno carefully held Tyler’s foot in the palm of one hand, and with the other he wrapped his fingers around the ankle in a loose grip. He gently squeezed, and while doing so, he sent tiny bursts of magic into the boy’s leg. Although he could easily heal the sprain, that would appear too suspicious. Instead, he used his magic to alleviate Tyler’s pain. He then set the leg down and placed his hands on his knees.

“Is it broken?” The Queen asked nervously.

“No, it is only a sprain. Not a very serious one.”

“My ankle doesn’t hurt anymore,” Tyler said. He then rotated his foot and winced. “Never mind.”

“We need to take him to see the royal physician. But can he walk?” The Queen muttered to herself.

“I can carry him,” Zdeno offered.

“You shouldn’t have to do that. We can find another way.”

“I do not mind. He is very light.” Zdeno turned so his back was towards Tyler. “Climb on.”

Tyler wrapped his arms around Zdeno’s neck, and Zdeno cupped his hands under Tyler’s legs, making sure to be careful with the injured one. When Zdeno rose from the ground, Tyler let out a gasp.

“Wow! I can see _everything_ from up here!” He shifted slightly and laid his chin on Zdeno’s shoulder. “I hope I grow up to be as tall as you, someday. You’re so lucky.”

Zdeno didn’t know what to say. He never considered himself lucky. In fact, it was the complete opposite. For his entire life, his tallness had brought him nothing but misery. His own mother didn’t want him because he was too big.

“Well, maybe you will,” the Queen said. She had gathered up the blanket and placed it inside the basket. “But you have to eat your vegetables. And your spaghetti.”

“Yuck! No thanks! I would rather stay small forever.”

After the Queen and her daughters entered the carriage, Zdeno crouched down and allowed Tyler to slide in first. A few minutes into the ride home, Tyler dozed off and fell asleep against Zdeno’s arm.

“Tyler,” the Queen hissed.

“I do not mind. He was running around a lot, so I can tell he is tired.”

“Well, even if you do not mind it, he is still being rude.” She sighed and shook her head. “But I suppose I can make an exception this time, because he is injured.”

Cassidy was in her lap and had fallen asleep as soon as the carriage started to move. Candace’s eyes were also drooping, and she curled into her mother’s side. The Queen wrapped an arm around her oldest daughter and pulled her closer. Zdeno looked out the window of the carriage and trapped his hands in between his knees to stop himself from doing the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know I'm serious about historical accuracy when I'm researching Victorian Era clothing irons. *sigh* And Wikipedia said that pinky promises were started by Americans in the 1860s.
> 
> Tyler's tutor is Harry Sinden, who is currently the senior adviser to the Bruins club owner. He was team coach when Orr soared, and also served as general manager and team president. Peter's duties as Chamberlain are kind of a combination of a chamberlain and the Lord Chamberlain (UK).
> 
> Berlin, Ontario is modern-day Kitchener. The town had a lot of German immigrants in the 1800s, but because of anti-German sentiments during World War I, the name was changed to Kitchener. 
> 
> The lake where they have the picnic is Heart Lake. Also, the part where Jackie says she would bite someone if they tried to hurt her babies was kinda based on Zuko's mom from Avatar. I have no idea if Paul Seguin has any siblings, but I had to come up with a reason for his paranoia.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you and welcome to new commenter Tallulah! 
> 
> I start at my new full-time job on the 25th, and because I am also working on three other fics in addition to this one, updates will be less frequent. It is likely that I will only be able to update this story once per month. To everyone who is still reading this fanfic, thank you very much for your interest and your patience.
> 
> Also, how 'bout that home opener?! WOW! I hope Jamie's okay, though...

At the end of the week, Zdeno was told that he was to travel to Berlin the following morning. He would be accompanied by the King’s personal secretary, a man named Campbell Weaver. The days since the picnic had mostly been spent in the library, where Tyler was helping him learn how to read. The royal physician wrapped Tyler’s ankle as soon as they returned to the palace, and he instructed Tyler to put as little weight on it as possible and to keep it elevated to prevent swelling. So, whenever they were in the library, Tyler kept his foot propped up on Zdeno’s knee. He complained that the chair hurt his heel, so Zdeno allowed it. Not that he minded all that much.

“This is a book that my mother gave me for my last birthday. It’s a book of fairy tales.”

“What are fairy tales?”

“They’re… well, they’re made-up stories with talking animals and fairies and goblins and magic. You mean no one ever read you fairy tales as a kid?” Tyler swung his other leg back and forth as he spoke. 

“Nobody ever read anything to me.”

“That’s too bad. They’re really fun, even if they are just stories. I know they’re made-up because magic isn’t real.”

Zdeno cleared his throat. He knew that magic was in fact real. So, did that mean fairies, goblins, and talking animals were also real?

“Do you know who wrote these fairy tales?”

“Hans something. I think he has like three names. Mother says he’s from Denmark. This English book is brand new, and she got it for me.” He started flipping through the book. “There’s a story in here about swans. Do you remember the swans at the lake?”

“I do remember.”

“I know these stories are made-up because the swans in here aren’t mean like real ones. But that’s probably because they aren’t real swans.”

“What do you mean?”

“They’re princes. But their father, the King, marries an evil witch and she turns them into swans. The evil Queen then tries to do the same to their sister, Elise, but her kind heart protects her from the Queen’s magic. Elise is banished from the kingdom, and she is reunited with her brothers when they return to their human forms at night. A fairy tells Elise to knit shirts of mail for her brothers using stinging nettles, and that she must not speak until she has finished or her brothers will die.”

“Why would they die if she spoke?” Tyler shrugged.

“It never says in the story. Anyway, after Elise finishes the first shirt, the King of the land finds her and he brings her to his castle to make her his Queen. She is sad because she is unable to keep making the shirts for her brothers, so the King gives her a room for her to continue her work. The King wants to marry her, but the Archbishop warns him that she is a witch.”

“She is a witch, too?”

“No. The Archbishop is just a mean man who doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

“I see.” That sounded an awful lot like Peter.

“So, Elise agrees to marry the King and continues to knit the shirts. But when she finishes the seventh one, she runs out of flax. She sneaks out to the churchyard to gather more nettles, and she sees…”

“What is it?”

“It’s confusing. The book says they’re vampires, and then witches. So, vampire witches?” Tyler shrugged again. “They’re standing upon a grave and they dig the corpse out and eat it. Elise leaves the churchyard with the nettles, but she is seen by the Archbishop, who tells the King what he saw. The King doesn’t believe him, but he begins to doubt her. Elise continues to make the shirts, and she is not only sad because of the curse on her brothers but because of the angry looks the King gives her. Elise finishes the tenth shirt, but she needs to gather more nettles to make the last one.

“Elise goes to the churchyard again, but the King and Archbishop follow her. They see the vampire witches and the King decides that the people must condemn her. The people condemn her to be burned alive.”

“And this is supposed to be a children’s book, as well?”

“Yeah, why?” Zdeno merely shook his head. He looked really uncomfortable.

“Never mind. I was only curious.”

“Anyway, Elise is taken to a hole and is given the nettles and shirts she had made to sleep on. Instead, she continues to make the last shirt. Her youngest brother appears to her as a swan, and she feels happy that she will be able to break their curse, even though she will die the next day. That night, an hour before sunrise, the princes ask to see the King, but they are told to leave because the King is asleep. The princes make such noise that the guards and even the King himself come to see, but by then the sun rises and the eleven swans fly away.”

“Bad luck.”

“Yeah. Really bad luck. So, Elise keeps making the last shirt when she is brought out to be burned. The people try to tear the shirts because they think it’s witchcraft, but then the eleven swans come and form a circle around her. The people see this as a sign from Heaven and that she is not a witch, but they do not say so loud enough for anyone to hear. When the executioner comes for Elise, she throws the shirts upon the eleven swans and they turn into princes. Except the youngest brother has a swan’s wing because Elise was unable to finish one of the sleeves.

“Because she finishes her task, Elise is allowed to speak. She says she is innocent, and the people bow to her. But she then falls lifeless in her brothers’ arms because of the pain and exhaustion she had suffered for so long. The oldest brother tells of what happened, and as he speaks, a hedge of red roses blooms, and at the very top is a white flower. The King places the white flower upon Elise and she awakens. And then they get married and live happily ever after. The end.” Tyler closed the book and traced his finger along the letters. “I still don’t understand why the evil Queen didn’t just turn them into swans forever. Why did they change back into princes?”

“Maybe her magic wasn’t powerful enough. And their sister needed to be able to find them somehow.”

“I guess you’re right. Maybe they only turned into humans at night because that’s when everyone is asleep. So, they wouldn’t have been able to ask for help if they saw anybody.”

“Good afternoon, Your Highness,” a voice said from nearby. 

“Harry!” Tyler turned around and waved at him.

“What are you two reading today?” The elderly man approached the table and leaned forward to get a better look. “Ah, Hans Christian Andersen’s Fairy Tales. This was the book your mother gave you for your birthday, was it not?”

“Yup! I was telling Zdeno the story about the swan princes. Because we saw some swans at the lake.”

“Good, good. You do not mind if I sit down, do you?” 

“Nuh uh.” 

Harry pulled out the chair across from Zdeno and sat down heavily. Zdeno noticed a light sheen of sweat on the man’s face. He was also breathing hard.

“And how is your ankle today, Your Highness?”

“Better. I can walk on it a little bit, now. And Zdeno is a really good footrest,” Tyler answered shamelessly. 

“Your Highness…”

“He doesn’t mind! Right, Zdeno?”

“If it helps him get better, I can bear it,” Zdeno stated, half-jokingly.

“Well, if Zdeno says he is alright with it, I suppose I cannot argue with that,” Harry conceded. “I hear that you will be leaving tomorrow for Berlin.”

“That’s right.” Zdeno could see Tyler slouching in the chair out of the corner of his eye. “But I should be back in a few days.”

“Well, I wish you luck. And I hope that your efforts will be helpful for His Majesty.” He then turned his attention to Tyler, who was pouting. “Now, it’s time for your lessons, Your Highness.”

“Okay.”

“I have a few things I need to take care of before tomorrow,” Zdeno said as he lifted Tyler’s foot and carefully set it down.

“You’re leaving?”

“Just for a little while. I will see you later.” Zdeno placed a hand on Tyler’s shoulder and gently squeezed. “You can tell me about what you learned today, if you want to.”

“Okay. Goodbye.”

Zdeno left the library without looking back. He immediately went to his room and locked the door behind him. He then sat down on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands, letting out a shuddering breath. It had taken all of Zdeno’s self-control to not start shaking, because Tyler would have felt it.

Even though it was just a story, it really frightened him when Tyler said that they were going to burn the princess alive because they suspected her of being a witch. No wonder all of the pagans and witches he met looked so afraid whenever he approached them. If he wasn’t careful, someone might see him practicing magic and report him to the King. 

At one time, Zdeno thought that maybe, someday, he might show Tyler his magic. Now, he knew that no one could ever find out. Only Milan knew, and, hopefully, it was going to stay that way.

But how long would Milan stay quiet?

~*~

“AND STAY OUT!!!”

If Milan hadn’t used his hands to break his fall, he would have done a faceplant in the dirt. He didn’t see what the big deal was. First, he was just minding his own business, buying drinks with some money he stole, and then he punched a guy for making fun of his nose. Sure, the guy was bleeding out of his forehead, but it would heal… eventually. Apparently, tavern fights were okay, but drawing blood was frowned upon. Besides, it’s not a real fight unless you make the other guy bleed.

“Maybe I should move to Ireland,” he grumbled as he brushed the dirt off his already-tattered clothes and shoved his hands in his pockets. 

He spit in the direction of the tavern and made his way down the darkened street. Just as he was about to bump into an oncoming pedestrian and pick his pocket, a hand covered his mouth. 

“Stay quiet and come with me,” a voice with a thick accent said next to his ear.

‘Big guy? What was his name, Z-something?’

Milan nodded, and then the hand that was on his mouth moved and gripped the back of his neck. He stumbled as he was pushed towards an alleyway. They kept going until they reached a dead-end. Milan spun around when the hand on his neck vanished, but he couldn’t see the other man, either because it was too dark or because he was still invisible. A second later, a large shape appeared in front of him.

“I didn’t expect to see _you_ again,” Milan said casually and rubbed at his somewhat sore neck.

“Did you tell anyone?” Zdeno demanded.

“Tell anyone what?”

“About me?”

“What are we talking about, here?” Zdeno let out a sigh of slight irritation.

“What I can do.”

“No way!” Milan clapped a hand over his mouth and looked around, but he couldn’t see anything.

“If you are worried about someone overhearing us, I’ve created a shield. No one knows we are here.”

“Oh yeah, right. Shield. Anyway, I may be a thief, but I’m no snitch. I didn’t tell anybody _anything_ about you.” The other man’s only response was a deep sigh of relief. “Is someone after you or something?”

“No… no, I just… I can’t risk anyone else finding out.”

“Well, I won’t tell anyone. Sheesh, you came all the way here because you were worried about that?”

“We barely know each other, how was I supposed to know?”

“I guess that’s true.” Zdeno was quiet. When the silence stretched a little too long, Milan kicked at the dirt. “So, are we done here?”

“Actually, I have a favor to ask of you.” Milan hummed as he mulled it over.

“Do I get cake?”

“I’ll see what I can do,” Zdeno said with a chuckle.

“Eh, I’ll take that. So, what do you need?”

“I leave tomorrow for Berlin, and—”

“Berlin? Damn, that’s far.”

“Not Berlin, Germany. Berlin, Ontario. It’s only a couple of hours on horseback, so I’ve been told.”

“Ooooooh… I have _no idea_ where that is.”

“As I was saying, I leave for Berlin tomorrow, and I will be gone for a few days. If Tyler should come here and Peter is with him, I want you to follow Peter and tell me anything that happens. If he meets with anyone, what they talk about…”

“Sure, sure. But how am I supposed to contact you? And how will I know when you get back?”

“I could just find you the same way I did this time.” Milan scoffed.

“Fine. But don’t sneak up on me again. I nearly shit myself. Wait, how did you find me, anyway?”

“I’m not entirely sure. I… heard something disturbing, about what happens to people who are caught practicing witchcraft. I could not stop thinking about it no matter how hard I tried to clear it from my mind, and I became worried that you may have told someone. Suddenly, I appeared outside the tavern just as the owner threw you out.”

“You saw that then, huh? Just for busting a guy’s forehead open with my fist, they no longer want my business or my money.”

“ _Your_ money, hmm?”

“Okay, okay, I stole it. But people don’t care where money comes from, they just want to make a profit.”

“Which is why Peter needs to be stopped. Alright, I will try not to startle you, next time.”

“Much appreciated. So, _now_ are we done? Because I didn’t get to finish my drink and I’m still thirsty.”

“Yes, we are finished. Perhaps if you refrained from getting into fights, you would not be thrown out of taverns?”

“Well, if people would refrain from talking shit about my nose, they would not be punched in the face.”

“People are just going to keep insulting you to make themselves look better. You don’t have to stoop down to their level by fighting.”

“Oh, don’t act like a goddamn saint to me. I bet you’ve hurt people for the way they’ve treated you.”

“No. I haven’t.” Milan looked genuinely surprised.

“Seriously? Someone as big and as strong as you? And you’ve never… but surely you’ve wanted to, right?”

“I do not want to become the thing they accuse me of being.”

“Damn. I don’t know how you do it. How you hold back.”

Milan was right about one thing. He had been tempted to hurt people. All of those times the other children or the adults at the orphanage abused him, he had wanted to fight back. He did want them to feel the same pain and suffering they had inflicted upon him. But if he had given in, then they would have been right. So, how had he managed to stop himself from surrendering to his anger? Meditation certainly helped, but that was only a temporary solution. Try as he might, the anger never completely disappeared. It was always there, deep inside him, like the smoldering coals of a dying fire. Even Zdeno didn’t fully know how he was able to maintain so much control. Maybe, just maybe, his determination to prove everyone wrong was stronger than any desire he had to cause harm to people who may or may not have deserved it.

“Many years of practice,” he finally answered.

~*~

Zdeno and Milan parted ways soon after that. For Zdeno, it was because he would be leaving in a few hours and he needed to be mentally sharp. For Milan, it was because the night was still young. Zdeno lowered the shield around them and they walked out of the alley in silence. 

When the main gate of the palace came into view, Zdeno again made himself invisible to the guards on duty. He then visualized his room and appeared there within seconds. His nose wasn’t bleeding this time, but he still felt like he was about to pass out. Before he fell asleep, he changed into the clothes he had been wearing when he was still a nomad. They were more like rags, actually, so it wouldn’t matter if they became wrinkled, unlike the suits Claude had made for him.

He awakened just as the sun was beginning to rise. Despite the inner turmoil that had plagued his thoughts all afternoon and evening, by some miracle, his slumber was uninterrupted. Zdeno had just finished changing into a clean suit when there was a knock at the door. He already knew who was on the other side, since there was only one person who visited him.

“The door is open,” he shouted from the washroom. He was drying his face with a towel when Tyler’s head peaked around the door.

“Good morning, Zdeno.”

His tone sounded much quieter than it usually was. It was almost as if Tyler was restraining himself.

“Is everything alright? Do you not feel well?” Tyler shook his head.

“No. I just wish I was going with you.”

“I know you do,” Zdeno sighed. “Maybe when you’re a little older, your father will allow you to travel.”

“Maybe. I hope so.” While he was putting on his brand new dress shoes, Zdeno was surprised that Tyler hadn’t sat on his bed like he normally did. “When do you have to leave?”

“Right after breakfast. If we do not encounter any obstacles along the way, Mr. Weaver and I should be in Berlin by midday.”

“Oh.” 

Zdeno shifted until he was facing Tyler, who was standing a couple feet away with his head lowered. Tyler lifted his gaze when Zdeno placed a hand on the top of his head.

“Do you remember what I asked you to do when we went to the lake?”

“Yeah. Think about having fun and remember what I’m thankful for. Don’t think about anything else.”

“I hope that, when I return, you will have just as many stories to tell as I will. And, if there is a market in Berlin, I might be able to bring something back for you.” Tyler’s eyes lit up.

“You’re going to bring me a present? I love presents!” Tyler surged forward and threw his arms around Zdeno’s neck. “I can’t wait to see it!”

“It probably won’t be much, since I still have very little money.”

“I don’t care! If it’s from you, I know I’ll like it.”

Again, Zdeno was deeply moved, and he found himself at a loss for words. He was quiet for a moment, but he could not think of a reply. However, he was saved by a low rumbling. Tyler stiffened and backed away, and he pressed his hands to his belly.

“Breakfast time, hmm?”

“Yeah,” Tyler mumbled. His cheeks were slightly pink from embarrassment.

Zdeno stood up and followed Tyler as he limped to the door. The pair of bodyguards waited for them to exit before they fell in step just behind them. Tyler kept his gaze focused on the floor, and he immediately reached for Zdeno’s hand. Zdeno noticed that his grip was tighter than usual, as if Tyler was trying to prevent him from leaving. All he could hope for was that his words would come true, and that Tyler’s father would allow him more freedom as he grew older. 

~*~

As soon as Zdeno finished eating, he rose from the table and excused himself. He barely made it two steps before another man approached.

“I am the King’s personal secretary. I will be accompanying you to Berlin.”

“Ah, yes. It is nice to meet you, Mr. Weaver. I was just going to grab my bag.”

“There is no need. Your belongings have already been brought down. His Majesty wanted us to leave as soon as possible with no delays.”

“I see.”

“After you, Mister…”

“Just Zdeno. There is nothing before or after.” Mr. Weaver nodded stiffly.

“Very well. After you, Zdeno.”

Zdeno wanted to ask if they could leave after he had said goodbye to Tyler, but the other man seemed very insistent. And he also knew that speaking to Tyler again would last longer than they could afford to wait.

‘It is only for a few days. He will be alright.’

When they passed through the front doors, Zdeno saw two men already astride their horses, and they held onto the reins of two others. He recognized the men as two of the King’s guards, but they were not dressed in their normal uniforms. He wondered if they were disguised because the residents of Berlin would be less willing to talk if they knew they were sent by the King of Brampton.

“The King has provided his largest Shire stallion, due to your size. Have you ever ridden a horse before?” Mr. Weaver asked.

“No, I have not.”

“Well, fortunately for you, this one has already been gelded, so he is much less temperamental than some of the King’s other horses. So, he will not try to throw you off or disobey your commands.”

After a brief and straightforward lesson on horseback riding, the four men were off. Mr. Weaver told Zdeno that the largest part of the Eramosa River was the halfway point between Brampton and Berlin. They traveled southeast most of the way, so there was very little steering involved. About an hour into the ride, Zdeno thought he could see the river. There was also a large wooden structure that looked fairly new.

“What is that?” Zdeno shouted to Mr. Weaver, who was next to him.

“Some sort of mill, I believe! It must have been built recently, because I knew nothing about its existence!”

They continued on without stopping. While Zdeno was thankful that his horse could support his weight, his lower body was sore from being jostled so much, and his thighs hurt from clenching them. He hoped that the King would not send him on too many errands like this, because traveling on horseback was not very enjoyable. Maybe, if he was allowed to travel on his own, Zdeno could just move from place to place in the same way he did when he spoke to Milan. As soon as the village appeared, the men slowed their horses to a trot. Zdeno grimaced and leaned forward slightly, which Mr. Weaver noticed.

“Are you alright?”

“I am sore from gripping the horse.”

“That is what the stirrups are for.”

“Perhaps. But my legs are longer, and they were still loose.”

“Oh, yes. I can see why that would be a problem. Do you need to see a doctor?” Zdeno shook his head.

“I will be fine,” he answered as he massaged his thighs. Even as he spoke, he was sending pulses of magic to help ease the pain, just as he had done to Tyler’s ankle. “Do you have an idea of how many German-born residents live here?”

“Around two thousand.” Zdeno’s eyes widened.

“That many? I did not expect that.” Perhaps this would take longer than a few days.

“The only ones who matter are those who came here during or after the Franco-Prussian War, and males who are of fighting age. So, we can already eliminate women, children, and old men.” Zdeno nodded in agreement. “Do you need some time to rest before we begin our search?”

“No. Thank you. That won’t be necessary.” He reached into his bag and pulled out the opened letter that the King had given him to translate. “We can start by finding the intended recipient of this letter. Whoever it is, they recently migrated here.”

“That sounds like a good place to start.”

“Do we have pre-arranged lodgings?”

“None that I am aware of. We were given plenty of money for meals and lodgings, but we are on our own from there.”

“First, we should find where we are going to stay while we are here. That way we can leave the horses and our belongings behind.”

“You lead the way. I am only here to write.”

It made Zdeno a little nervous that, on his first assignment, he was the one in charge. But considering the circumstances, it made sense. That certainly didn’t improve his confidence. If he failed, if he proved to be useless, the King would get rid of him. There could be no mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Campbell Weaver is the data engineer and hockey operations (manager?) for the Bruins.
> 
> The first English translation of Hans Christian Andersen's fairy tales was published in 1872 (the year the chapter takes place), but I have never been able to find what month. So, we'll just pretend it existed at the time. The story Tyler was summarizing was "The Wild Swans." This is supposed to explain why Zdeno (Von Rothbart) turned Tyler (Odette) into a swan during the day, and where the idea of Tyler (Odette) dying if Jamie (Prince Siegfried) was unfaithful originated. Sort of.
> 
> According to Wikipedia, bars/pubs are called taverns in Canada. If that is incorrect, please let me know.
> 
> Despite the fact that I'm a native Texan, I know nothing about horses. I had to Google horse breeds that can carry heavier weight, and I settled on a Shire stallion. The mills they pass on the Eramosa River are the Rockwood Harris Woolen Mills, which were built in 1867. The original wooden structures were destroyed by a fire 1880.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning ahead of time, I do not know German. I took Latin in school. I basically looked at those "25 German phrases every tourist should know" websites and used Google Translate (which is not very reliable). If there is anyone who does know German and sees a mistake, please let me know. But don't be an ass about it. I've already done a shitload of research for this FANFICTION, and I don't tolerate rude people when I'm FUCKING TRYING MY BEST.

“I am terribly sorry… for being late, Your Highness,” Harry said as he hobbled to the table. Tyler had his head cradled in his hands and he was swinging his right leg back and forth. His sprained ankle was propped on the chair next to him, but he kept moving it because the hard seat made his heel sore. “I seemed to… have lost track of time… and I tried to get here… as quickly as I could.”

“That’s okay, Harry. I know you didn’t forget.” The elderly man nearly collapsed into the chair, and there was a loud wheezing as he breathed. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, yes…” He waved a hand and nodded. “I just… need a moment…”

“So, what am I learning about today? Are we going to talk more about Heracles? I want to know what happens after Heracles captures Cerberus and finishes the twelve labors! Does Cerberus get to go home to the Underworld? I know if I had a dog that was taken away, I would want him back. I bet Hades missed his dog terribly. Does Heracles have to keep serving King Eurystheus?”

Harry let out a pained groan. He leaned forward and clutched at his chest.

“I feel…”

“Harry?” When the old tutor tipped over and fell to the floor, Tyler jumped up, ignoring the pain in his ankle. “Harry!”

Tyler knelt beside him and lightly shook his shoulders. The man’s face was turning red, and his eyes were bulging. The only sounds coming from his mouth were gasps and wheezes. Big fat tears started to roll down Tyler’s cheeks. Harry’s face was now a rosy purple.

“What are you doing?! Help him!” Tyler shrieked at the two guards, who were just standing there observing. They looked at each other and started arguing about who should make the first move. “Harry!”

Harry’s body jerked once more before it stilled. He released a long sigh, almost like a deflating balloon. The hand that had gripped at his clothing loosened and slid down his chest onto the floor. Tyler shook him again. When nothing happened, he bent forward and hid his face in Harry’s torso.

“HARRY! HARRY!”

There was a sound of approaching footsteps nearby as the elderly librarian came to see what all the commotion was about. She gasped and brought her hands to her lips. With a speed that should have been impossible for someone her age, she stormed up to the guards.

“Make yourselves useful and tell His Majesty! Go on!” The younger and lower-ranked guard was forced to carry out the task. “Come away now, Your Highness. You needn’t see such things.”

“No! I’m not leaving him! Harry, wake up!” When she tried to move him away, he only tightened his grip on Harry’s shirt and jerked his shoulder from her hands. “Zdeno! I want Zdeno!”

Those were the last coherent words he spoke, and then he screamed until his voice was gone. Even his mother’s comforting words and embrace were not enough to console him. The only person who had a chance of getting through to him would not return for several days.

~*~

“Entschuldigung. Sind noch Zimmer frei?” (Excuse me. Have you any rooms available?) Zdeno asked the youth at the front desk of the inn.

“Zwei.” (Two.) He looked awfully young to be working at an inn, and Zdeno wondered if he was the innkeeper’s son. 

Zdeno explained that there were four in their group, and they had four horses. He did not know how many days they would be staying. He was told that the inn charged a weekly rate of four dollars per room, and twenty-five cents per horse. This included a stall, feeding the horses, changing the hay, and mucking out their stalls every day.

“Das ist gut.” (That’s fine.) He turned to Mr. Weaver, who carried all of their money. 

“Can we stay here?”

“Yes. They charge four dollars a week per room and twenty-five cents per horse.” Mr. Weaver placed three $3 bank notes on the desk. After they were given room keys, Zdeno picked up his bag from the floor and nodded to the clerk. “Vielen dank.” (Thank you very much.)

When their horses had been taken to the barn behind the inn, Zdeno and Mr. Weaver left their bags in one room while the two guards took the room next door. The accommodations were satisfactory, at best, but nothing to write home about. Zdeno didn’t care one way or the other. He was just thankful to have a roof over his head and a bed to sleep in.

“Are you ready to start looking for Mr. Schröder? Or do you need more time to rest your legs?” 

“I am ready,” Zdeno said a moment later as he moved away from the small window. For a second, he thought he’d felt a sudden chill. It was different from the times he’d been close to another magic user. It was almost like a bad omen, like something was wrong. “The sooner we begin, the sooner we can return to Brampton.”

“I like a man who doesn’t procrastinate. After you.” 

“Thank you.” 

Zdeno gave a polite nod and brushed past the other man. He looked down at the envelope while he waited for the others to lock their rooms. He then followed them down the stairs to the main lobby.

“Do you have any ideas of where we should start looking?” Mr. Weaver asked.

Zdeno continued to stare at the name on the envelope as he thought about it. He hadn’t considered the best place to start, because he just assumed that he was there to translate. He figured that Mr. Weaver would make all of the tough decisions, since he was more accustomed to this sort of situation. Zdeno furrowed his brow, and then he turned his gaze toward the desk. The same teen who had checked them in was sitting there, looking positively bored. 

“We could start with him.” Zdeno approached the desk, followed closely by Mr. Weaver with his notebook. The two guards remained where they were. “Entschuldigung, darf ich Sie etwas fragen?” (Excuse me, could I ask you something?)

“Ja?” (Yes?) Zdeno placed the envelope on the desk and pushed it towards him.

“Wo kann ich ihn finden?” (Where can I find him?) The young man looked over the name and shook his head.

“Ich weiß nicht. Es tut mir Leid.” (I don’t know. I’m sorry.) Zdeno nodded and took the envelope back.

“Trotzdem danke.” (Thank you anyway.) Zdeno turned to Mr. Weaver and shook his head. “He doesn’t know anything.”

“Well, it would be foolish to think that this would be easy. We just have to keep looking.” They started walking towards the guards, but the young man’s voice stopped them.

“Warten. Einen Moment bitte.” (Wait. Just a moment please.) He entered another room behind the desk, and he reappeared several seconds later with an older man. “Das ist mein Vater.” (This is my father.)

Zdeno handed the envelope to the man. He pulled a pair of reading glasses out of his shirt pocket. After he got a good look at the envelope, he nodded once and gestured for them to follow him. He opened the front door and pointed at the street name written on the envelope. He then pointed towards the left side of the main street.

“Zweite Straße links.” (The second street on the left.)

“Vielen dank.” (Thank you very much.)

“Woher kommen Sie?” (Where are you from?) The man asked as he handed back the envelope. It seemed that no matter what language Zdeno spoke, there was no way to hide his accent.

“Ich bin Slowakisch.” (I’m Slovakian.) The innkeeper nodded once.

“Willkommen in Berlin.” (Welcome to Berlin.)

“Danke.” (Thank you.) After the man returned to his office, Zdeno began walking towards the left side of the street. Mr. Weaver and the two guards hurried to catch up with his longer stride. “He said the street where Mr. Schröder lives is this way.”

“Have I mentioned how relieved I am that you’re here?”

“Um… no.” 

“I speak French, but that wouldn’t do us any good here.”

“I just want to be of use wherever I can.”

“Well, I can tell you now that you have already proven your worth.”

“Thank you...” 

Zdeno again found himself at a loss for words when someone said anything to him that resembled a compliment. Because he had not encountered that enough in his life, he never learned the proper way to respond to such comments. As they continued to walk towards the street named on the envelope, Zdeno couldn’t shake that feeling of dread. It was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before. He wondered if something bad was going to happen here. At least he and Mr. Weaver had some protection, but would it be enough?

“Nervous?” Mr. Weaver must have seen the deep frown lines on his face.

“Perhaps a little. I worry that we will not learn anything that will help His Majesty, after coming all this way.”

“If that is the case, it is no fault of yours. Do not blame yourself if none of the people here have information we need. All that matters is that you did your best.” A moment later, they had reached the second street on the left. “What was the number?”

“Well, it is strange. It looks like none of these buildings are numbered.” Zdeno squinted to get a better look at the signs that were mounted next to every front door. Whatever was written on them, it was longer than a house number. “I think… they have family names displayed?”

“Alright. We just need to find the one that says ‘Schröder.’” Mr. Weaver turned to their two bodyguards. “Are you both literate?”

“I can read but I cannot write,” said the younger of the two.

“I am semi-literate, but I can read well enough,” replied the other.

“Take a good look at this name and commit it to memory.” Zdeno held out the envelope for both of them to see. “One of you come with me and we will search the right side of the street. The other will go with Zdeno.”

After that, the two pairs separated. The older guard went with Zdeno, since he had the envelope and he could ask to look at it again in case he forgot the name. Zdeno noticed that some of the buildings were single- or multi-family homes, so the nameplates had larger print. The others had businesses on the ground floor with several apartment units on the upper levels, so the names listed were smaller in order to fit on one plate. He also saw a lot of similar names that started with “Sch-,” so there were several instances where he thought he found the right one, only to be disappointed after comparing them with the envelope.

“I found a Schröder!” Mr. Weaver shouted about halfway down the street. Zdeno and the older bodyguard joined them in front of a fairly large single-family house. “The first name on the envelope is Franz, correct?”

“I believe so?” Mr. Weaver lightly smacked a hand to his forehead.

“That’s right, you can’t read. Let me see it again, please.” Zdeno handed it to him and he nodded in confirmation. “Well, this nameplate lists a Helga Schröder. But she may know him.”

“One way to find out.” Zdeno knocked on the door, and a few seconds later, a woman close to his age opened it. “Entschuldigung, wo kann ich ihn finden?” (Excuse me, where can I find him?)

She looked at the envelope and furrowed her brow. She then narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously. When she asked him where he found the letter and why it was opened, he wasn’t sure how to respond. Again, Mr. Weaver picked up on his nervousness.

“What’s wrong?”

“She asked me where I found the letter and why I opened it.”

“Just tell her it was with your post by accident, and you opened it without realizing your mistake.”

“Alright…” He tried to paraphrase what Mr. Weaver suggested, and he hoped he correctly translated it. She still seemed skeptical, but she finally nodded and turned towards the inside of the house.

“VATER!” (FATHER!) 

Both Zdeno and Mr. Weaver jumped when that strong voice came out of her mouth. First, they could hear grumbling coming from somewhere inside, followed by footsteps against the stone floor. A moment later, the door opened wider and revealed a man who appeared to be in his late forties or early fifties. When his daughter handed him the letter, he was startled.

“Was ist das?” (What is this?) Helga repeated what Zdeno told her, but unlike his daughter, Franz appeared to be relieved. He pressed the letter to his torso. “Danke.” (Thank you.)

“Bitte.” (You’re welcome.) Zdeno tried to think of a question, but he decided to wait until Franz was finished reading the letter.

“Er ist mein Sohn.” (He is my son). Franz’s eyes started to water. “Er lebt.” (He is alive.)

“Wie lange lebst du schon in Canada?” (How long have you been living in Canada?) Zdeno looked at Mr. Weaver and nodded, and the man readied his pen and notebook.

“Ich kam vor zwei Jahren hierher.” (I came here two years ago.)

Franz explained that his daughter, Helga, had been living in Berlin, Ontario and caring for her grandfather until he passed away. Franz boarded a ship to the New World just after the Franco-Prussian War began. Franz’s son, Frederik, was an Einjährig-Freiwilliger, or One-Year Volunteer in the Prussian Army. Educated men up to age 25 who volunteered would serve a one-year enlistment instead of the regular two- or three-year conscription term, and they could choose in which military branch and unit they wished to serve. However, Volunteers were expected to financially support themselves and pay for their own equipment, so this limited enlistment to wealthier families. Franz had not heard from Frederik since he left Prussia, and he feared he had been killed in the war.

A fresh stream of tears fell from the man’s eyes, and Helga wrapped her arms around him. She whispered comforting words that only he was meant to hear. Zdeno felt his lips curving into a thin smile. Maybe Franz’s story would be helpful to the King, after all. Franz noticed him watching them, but he misread the reason behind Zdeno’s expression. The man’s question didn’t register with Zdeno immediately. When Zdeno didn’t reply, Franz then turned to Mr. Weaver.

“You marry my daughter? She cook for you!” 

Both Zdeno and Mr. Weaver were struck speechless. Not only because Franz apparently knew some English, but also the question, itself. Helga scoffed and lightly smacked her father’s arm. She then covered her face with her hand and muttered what sounded like “Those are the only English words he knows.” When Franz asked again, Zdeno bowed his head and tugged on Mr. Weaver’s sleeve.

“Danke für Ihre Hilfe. Auf Wiedersehen.” (Thank you for your help. Good bye.) The tender moment between father and daughter was gone, and as the four men retreated, they could hear the two arguing until they turned the corner.

“I hope this doesn’t happen with every person we talk to,” Mr. Weaver sighed. He noticed that Zdeno was still in shock. “Are you going to be alright?”

“Yes. I’ve never… that has never happened before.”

“Really? No one has tried to wed you to their daughters?” It was asked as a joke, but Mr. Weaver stopped laughing when he noticed Zdeno’s frown.

“No. Everyone always knew I was penniless and owned no property just by looking at me. I suppose people assume that if you wear a nice suit then you have money. The only money I have barely fits in the palm of my hand.” Zdeno reached a hand over his shoulder and rubbed at his shoulder blade. He jumped when Mr. Weaver clapped him on the back.

“Give it time. Now, how about we find a place to eat? I’ve worked up an appetite.”

~*~

The rest of their stay in Berlin went much smoother than their encounter with the Schröders. At least in the sense that no one was interested in planning a wedding anytime soon. There were a few times where people seemed to be in a hurry to leave when Zdeno asked them if there were any men living there who fought in the war. But Mr. Weaver advised Zdeno to change his question so that it did not seem like they had an ulterior motive, even though they kind of did. After that, Zdeno began asking people if they planned to return to Germany now that the war was over. Most answered no and did not elaborate. However, Zdeno did learn about plans for an annual Friedensfest, or Peace Festival, which would commemorate the Prussian victory over the French. The first festival was planned for next year.

“I’m thinking we should come back for that festival,” Mr. Weaver said to Zdeno when they were returning to the inn after supper.

“I agree. But we don’t know when it will be held.”

“Well, since it is commemorating the end of the Franco-Prussian War, it will probably be held on the day the war ended. I believe it was sometime in late January. I am sure His Majesty will know.” Zdeno hummed in agreement. “You look really tense again.”

“Forgive me. I have had a bad feeling ever since we arrived.”

“What kind of feeling?”

“I keep thinking something bad is going to happen, but it hasn’t. Although I am grateful that nothing has gone wrong, that sense of foreboding still weighs heavily upon me. And it has been getting worse the longer we have been here.”

“Do you want to return to Brampton? We’ve paid for our rooms until the day after tomorrow, but if you feel we should leave now—”

“I do not think I would be able to travel today. At least not on horseback. Besides, Prince Tyler asked me to bring something back for him, and I still have yet to find anything.” Mr. Weaver chuckled in amusement.

“You wouldn’t want to disappoint His Highness. Well, if you’re sure, then we will stay the full week. Let me know if you change your mind and we will leave immediately.” 

“I thank you for your understanding. I am sure it is probably nothing.” 

“I was planning on going to the tavern next to the inn, but now I’m not so sure. I never knew how much I would love German beer.”

“If you have bodyguards, I’m sure you will be perfectly safe.”

“I would feel a lot better if _you_ were there, though. No offense intended, but I bet no one would try anything if they got a look at you.”

“You would be right. I will have to decline, however. Taverns are not places I tend to frequent.”

“You don’t even want _one_ beer? We still have plenty of money left over.” Zdeno shook his head. “Do you ever drink? Alcohol?”

“No. Never.”

“Well, I don’t know how you do it. I wouldn’t say my job is all that stressful, but even so, I still need a drink occasionally just to relax.”

Mr. Weaver’s words confused him. From what he had witnessed, no matter where in the world he happened to be, alcohol made people aggressive or clouded their judgment or just made them pass out. Perhaps there was a certain way to consume alcohol that helped one relax, but Zdeno had no idea what that might be. One of the reasons why he never drank alcohol was because he had to be careful about how he spent his money, of course. But the main reason was because he did not want to lose control of himself and hurt someone.

“I think I will just go to bed early. Enjoy your beer.”

“Okay. I’ll see you in the morning if not before.”

When Zdeno got to the room, he realized that he had left his key inside. He didn’t feel like walking all the way back and asking Mr. Weaver to borrow his key or to let him in their room. The innkeeper may have a spare, but he didn’t want to bother him. Luckily, he remembered what the interior looked like, and after a quick check to make sure no one else was around, he vanished from the hallway and reappeared inside the room. 

After he changed out of his suit, it didn’t take very long for Zdeno to fall asleep. Just before he succumbed to slumber, he wondered if Milan had managed to find out anything about Peter, and he hoped that Tyler was doing alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Sinden is like 88 years old. So he's getting up there. Harry did not have a heart attack, because fatal heart attacks last for a very long time. He had what is called a sudden cardiac arrest. Sometimes, mild heart attacks can trigger sudden cardiac arrest. He was showing symptoms of a minor heart attack, such as sweating, heavy breathing, and chest pains. Also, have I mentioned how much I love making Tyler suffer? It's so fun!
> 
> I Googled what kinds of bank notes were used in Canada during the 1870s, as well as the average cost to stay at an inn for a week, and I found some information in a book that was published in 1879.
> 
> Franz's son is an Einjährig-Freiwilliger (EF), or one-year volunteer. I basically just paraphrased the entire Wikipedia page in the chapter, which is a no-no, but idgaf because this isn't for a grade.
> 
> https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/One-year_volunteer


End file.
